Ruined Plans
by bymak
Summary: What do you do when you have to rethink all the plans you had (definitively not the right summary again xD) #Nominated for the 2018 Sam & Jack Multimedia Awards (Angst Fic) (no idea of how that happened
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I was in the middle of chapter 20 for family ties... when this happened. I hope it will be another short one. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

M.

 **Ruined plans**

He huffed once more watching the picture of one of the happiest days of his life which sat in his office desk. His wife looked lovely in her wedding gown, and he looked handsome with her in his arms. It was a picture taken without them noticing, before it was snapped, she was talking with her father seriously and he grabbed her from behind and tickled her, making her laugh, and someone had grabbed that perfect instant and made it a perfect memory.

The picture reminded him, again, that their wedding anniversary was around the corner, and that all the plans he had made for it would not work, because in all, her presence was required. How could they not?

His intercom buzzed right on time, to distract him from his gloomy thoughts. He pressed the comm.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the President is on line 2," and he sighed. He liked the man behind the title, it was the reasons why he called his office the ones that often made him sigh, or scratch his head in wonder. He could count with one hand and have fingers left, the amount of times he called for serious issues. But, he knew he couldn't leave the man waiting on the line forever.

"General O'Neill," he said mechanically, after retrieving the call.

"General O'Neill, I was wondering how long would you leave me hanging here"

"I wouldn't do that on purpose, Mister President"

"Yeah, like hell you wouldn't. I'm calling you to order you to come to tonight's gala. No excuses." He added

"What do you mean with a gala?" he asked surprised. Normally those things came with white envelopes that Amelia quickly responded with a no. Or scheduled to be covered with 'more important' stuff. 'General Stuff' he called it when explained that to her the second time.

"Oh Jack, you know very well what a gala is! Still is just a bunch of powerful people who probably hate each other talking between them as if they love each other, while trying politely to gain influence or knowledge out of very influential people. And to make the whole exchange a little more human, then there's some music, some dance, some food and the good old beverages..." Hayes trailed

"Yeah, yeah… I remember," he rubbed his face and tried not to sigh, but failed, "when?"

"I told you, the Gala is tonight" Hayes grinned, knowing the General wasn't able to see him.

"TONIGHT!" Jack shouted to the received making Hayes laugh.

"Yes, you'll see, I found a way for you not to excuse yourself by telling me you don't own a tuxedo. It's an order; therefore, you might as well come in your dress blues that I know you are wearing right now." Jack looked down to his bdu's and hummed, "I would have sent the invite, but the last times we did, you declined with the most curious excuses. Including and I'm quoting you, 'my tux and dress blues are at the dry cleaning', and I know you send them because you knew the date for the ball."

"Yeah, yeah, can you blame me for trying to avoid it?"

"Not really, but you must come tonight"

"I'll be there… is not like a have a lot of things to do on the nights either"

"See you tonight then, General" Hayes said and he hung up the phone. Jack sat watching the receiver in his hand and left out a chuckle.

He was in a position envied by many, his wife was the most beautiful woman on Earth and beyond. And yet, his nights were empty, boring and lonely, since she left. So, he normally worked the hell out of boredom to be busy whenever one of those darn galas appeared, because even worse than solitude and boredom were those darn galas that reminded him exactly how much he was missing her.

He looked at the clock above his door and sighed, apparently, it was a sigh day for him. He decided he couldn't do much work and turned off his computer and started the annoying process of keeping it safe. As if someone would walk that far into the Pentagon.

But rules were rules and applied to him, so he closed the lid, put the keychain and locked it, then he stuffed it inside the secured deck which was hidden inside the middle drawer, which also was protected by an eight digits' passcode and fingerprint scanner. Security for his thin laptop was a pain in the ass.

Once it was ready, he grabbed his duffel bag, and walked to his private bathroom where he changed back to his dress blues. Then, he marched out of his office, scaring the shit out of his secretary who wasn't used on him leaving so early.

"If you got nothing left to do, Amelia, just go home." She nodded, "Oh, but before you do, can you confirm for someone to pick me out from home and take me to the darn gala? I don't really want to drive if I have to drink myself to survive"

"Of course, sir" She smiled politely. She had seen him after complex meetings and she knew how badly he reacted to the political strings. Drinking on that kind of events just seemed the thing to do for her, not that she ever had the chance to go to one. She looked at him go, his shoulders slightly slumped and sighed, remember the times when he was all smiles and happiness, when his wife was around.

He waved her goodbye, and walked through the building, straight to the metro station he favored using. Really, why bother with traffic if you could take the metro and avoid half of it? Most of the Pentagon workers were already used to see him using it, and after a while he stopped being murmured upon. Because, apparently, there was some unspoken rule that said Generals shouldn't prefer the metro over being driven around. But he was never one for those kinds of rules and he preferred to hop on in a wagon and at least see other peoples' faces. Mostly because, he actually enjoyed the last leg of driving home.

His stop came sooner than he liked too, but he grabbed his bag and walked out of the metro, ignoring the glances that his uniform attracted. He was more than used by then, just like most of the people who happen to get down at his same station. He waved to the ones he knew and they waved back at him, and walked out to find his car.

He drove the 10 minutes, which separated him from his house, with his wife favorite station, the classical one not the rock one, because he was missing her more than he wanted to. And sooner than he could remember he was parking the car in front of his house.

He looked up from the seat, and hit his head with the head rest and bit his lower lip. For the longest time, he was so used to come to an empty house, he was so used to living alone, to let the guilty cover up any other sensation and he welcomed the solitude to feel the burden of what had happened.

And then, he met her and everything had changed, surely, she entered the walls of his heart and took over it. And now, here he was again, returning to a darkened house. A house they took over two months to decide on. A house she had helped rewire while he fixed the painting. A house that didn't smell like her any longer… her home.

He gulped the knot that had settled in his throat and clenched his jaw. He entered the dark and cold house and dumped his keys on the table, and without bothering to turn on anything but the heater, he directed himself to the shower.

The house wasn't fully warm yet, when he turned the heater off again and walked out of his house, he didn't want to attract attention to him for what he was, so he decided for a black tux. The corner of his mouth twitched when he remembered how she joked that it didn't matter if he was wearing his dress blues or his tux, he would always attract attention, because of his magnetic personality.

He huffed, the driver made eye contact with him, and he avoided the glance of the kid behind the wheel. He knew he was pathetically depressed lately, and it was beginning to show. He was pretty sure that nothing magnetic remained in his personality, not without her… not without all the time that had happened since the last time he had embraced, kissed, or made love to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus! I'm must be in a really weird mood, this keep coming too darkish... anyhow! Fingers crossed for a brighter chapter(?) Italic is memories btw.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 2**

The car ride at that time and to the White House took more than it used to, the never-ending line of cars going through security and inside the building was slow, to say the least. He played with the neck of his shirt and fixed his bow tie for the umpteenth time since he left the house.

He was still two blocks away from entering, and that meant he was going to survive seating in the car for another half an hour, or just walk away and face the music, before his grumpiness took the better out of him. Choosing to try and have a nice evening, without chewing someone's head off, just because he was condemned to the darn DC traffic and the extremely complicated safety measures of having people over the Presidential house, he opened the door of the car.

"Sir?" the startled driver asked nervously.

"You can sit here and wait to get in, son. But, if I wait a minute longer, and then I have to face more questions than when I was a POW. I won't be so nice to people and I might end up wearing orange, and my wife used to say that orange wasn't exactly fitting for my skin tone," he added dryly.

"Oh…ehm… Okay, sir. Should I wait for you?"

"Or just pick me out from that corner around 12:30ish? Here, this is my card… phone number is there. Just call me at 12… and we figured this out. Unless, you fancy to wait and sit in there with all the other guys who were hired to wait up tonight… which ever you want… just call me and let me know," he added closing the door.

He looked around, yes. He was the only one who chose to walk. People were waiting in their cars and they probably needed to. For him, his credentials made the walking entrance a fast way in. Even if he wasn't wearing his scary dress blues.

He walked the blocks separating him from the main fence, with a smile. It wasn't the first time he did something like this, no. And it probably wouldn't be the last. His wife used to tell him he was crazy, but she would step out of the car and walk with him anyways.

 _"I will have more time in your arms," she explained with a loving smile and that was all he needed to be a puddle at her feet._

"Stop it, O'Neill!" He muttered to himself, "you can't go all evening thinking of her, you are bound to screw it up if you keep this mood," he finished, and clenched his jaw. He walked slowly, the last meters were becoming inches as he strolled slowly towards the guards.

"Sir, you can't be here?"

"Right... I have an invitation, well, I don't have one." He remembered. "I have orders to present myself inside," he explained, bringing his ID out. "Check with Hayes if you need to"

The guards fumbled with the phone line a bit, and were transferred over and over again until, apparently, they hit what they were looking for. Whatever whomever told them was not too nice, because the one on the phone was blushing fiercely and signaling the other to move quickly to open the doors for him. Jack shook his head, it was probably Hayes himself making a joke or two. The man thought he was funny, maybe he was… but considering the powerful position he held, it was very doubtful he was thought as that by the guys on the gate.

Galas were nothing but awful for him, except for that beautiful period in which his wife would join him and keep him dancing or entertained. Those nights ones were the best. But now, he was already depressed enough to consider them something nice.

The amount of people in the room, made it a little bit too claustrophobic. The live band was a hertz or thousand too loud. The women were too shiny and the mix of several perfumes brought a bit of nausea to him, and the men, they were all too polite… and that, often sucked. He groaned.

He knew by the structure of the groups, where the military brass was, who were the gold cradle guys and which one were the trophy wives. He also, found the gold-digger groups (both male and female). And all of them were mingling and making his way to the bar a tad too difficult.

When he managed, he sighed. Yup, most definitely, he was one of the few who had come alone.

He hated that, he hated small talk. His wife used to tell him that by someone of so few words, he loved the deep conversations a tad too much. They could talk for hours to no end, she used to tell him she loved that, the way they could talk about everything and anything and just be.

Someone bumped him and she excused herself with a silly laugh and what he knew was a practiced blush of feigned innocence. He didn't need to be a genius to know the girl was going to try and catch him.

"Hi, I'm Lily…" she smiled at him coquettishly, batting her fake eyelids slowly. He watched the motion amazed at how dexterous the girl was to keep those things on. His wife only used mascara and that was more than enough.

"I'm not interested in having to fight with a spidery looking thing hanging in my eyes!" She told him laughing once, "It's like having a curtain over your eyes, and the weight! It keeps bringing your lids down and you have to make all this effort just to keep your eyes opened!" He had laughed wholeheartedly at the eyes she had made.

The girl cleared her throat expectantly, bringing back from his reverie. He smiled sideways at her, and purposely extended his ring hand to her.

"Jack O'Neill. Nice to meet you, Lily"

"Oh, is she near? I'm not jealous"

"She is not around…" he told her and the girl grinned, he lowered himself to speak to her ear, she shivered at the contact of his breath on her neck, "I could be your father. You should search someone else," he whispered. He wasn't exactly expecting the slap, but it had happened before.

Yes, his wife used to laugh at his inability to avoid those kinds of situations.

 _"That's why I bring you along, honey. So you keep them at bay," he used to tell her._

 _"Oh! The big bad General can't defend himself?" She teased him_

 _"Why would I need to defend myself, if I have you?"_

He grabbed his beer, and took a sip. He hated coming alone, not because of the extreme alienation feeling or because he was sure to become a desperate girl magnet just by being there. Not that he considered himself handsome, but some of the girls were just desperate enough to try and catch him. But no, it was because, even on the military groups he had a tendency to try and avoid for the whole night, bringing someone along gave you at least five to ten minutes of nonsensical chat. Half an hour to an hour, if you knew how to play your cards. Instead of jumping straight to work conversation.

And he didn't mind straight conversations, however, most of the people who came, didn't know what he did, nor had the security level to know. For them, he was just another General they didn't know what to do with and brought over to the Pentagon so he was out of sight.

 _"Out of sight, out of mind!" she had told him once when he complained. "Besides, if it is need to know, and they don't need to know, what's the whole issue with them trying to know?"_

 _"Power"_

 _"Ah, the thing which moves the world."_

 _"I thought that was money…"_

 _"Well, there's that too"_

But, no matter how much it should be them not knowing and him shutting them out, with the 'need to know' thing. They still kept trying and he was marked as non-polite in more groups that he liked to count. Not even when she used to come with him had made a difference in that. But back then, she would laugh and excuse them and lose them on the dance floor.

The other thing he hated about being alone, was the fact that he felt like a bait. Like a black tux worm waiting to be eaten by the sharpest mouth available. His wife used to bring attention to him, more than he liked even, because with her personality and her beauty, she attracted all the guys with a pair of eyes, and her incredible ability to make them talk was outstanding. They could be hours on a group and only said a couple words, and nothing about work, after the introductions and vague explanations of what they did.

He sighed, he had lost the count of how many times he had done it in the last hour, and grabbed another beer and walked. He decided that facing the brass was easier, than just hide in the corner and drown his sorrows in Guinness, with a deep breath and a long swig he walked to the area he wanted to reach.

PS: I'm working on next chapter and doesn't seem like I've found the light...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews.. I'm writing as fast as I can. So, we should be good for now. (Yup, is still darkish)

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 3**

"General O'Neill!" Somewhere from the group he was intended to join called over. He tried not to look so proud of himself as he turned around and nodded to the man who had called him.

"Ladies and Generals, gentleman…" He added politely. The group was varied, it contained a safe amount of high ranked officers, and their dates, and a couple of high end civilians.

"How are you General O'Neill? You been out of the loop for a while," the one who had called him over asked, his wife frowned in concern. If the concern was real or fake, he couldn't tell.

"I'm good. I've been just too busy," he added, trying not to grimace, this was it. This was the point where his wife used to be able to deter the most obnoxious of them all with her smile and charm. But he noticed the smirk on one of the civilian, the I'm better-than-you look and the gloating glint in his eyes. He had seen that face too many times before, after his experience with one particular place in the universe, that combination always made him remember of Ba'al.

"With… what was that you did?" He grinned.

"I'm in charge of the national deep space and radar telemetry office," he added seriously. Who would believe him that? He wasn't sure, but that was the dumb cover they still hadn't managed to change. His wife used to laugh at him for it.

 _"Really? Who in his right mind would believe I know what the hell is going on as a result of deep space and radar telemetry? And worse, that I direct it? I mean, the name alone doesn't fit with my profile!" He had complained._

 _"Well, you can always tell the truth…" She had told him and he snorted. She knew that wasn't close to what he did._

 _"The truth?"_

 _"Yes, you annoyed your superiors enough for them to find the worst place they could find for you, flyboy," she winked and he laughed._

 _"You know, that might even work better"_

He shook his head to get back the conversation, thankfully he wasn't out of it too long.

"I could tell you how damn fascinating it is," he started conspiratorially. The civilian inclined himself getting closer to Jack

"But you can't because it is classified?" He whispered back, knowing smile in place.

"Oh, no… I can't because I would be lying. I still haven't figured who was the one I've pissed that much." The Generals in the group chuckled, "But you know, I had a long career… maybe they just managed to agree that I needed this sort of punishment," he finished clasping his hands together, the man huffed something out of his breath and excused himself out of the group, but he was replaced by a girl. He was pretty sure she knew him from somewhere.

"General O'Neill, how delightful is to see you around," she commented with a sweet grin. "I've not seen you around in a long time, almost nine months since the last ball…" He inhaled deeply, he had stopped participating in the social life of DC, he only had come to three parties after his wife wasn't there anymore. There was no point, no one to dance with, no one to distract him, no one to protect him ... not this last year, not this year… not any longer. He gulped containing the tears that had threatened to appear, and tried to bring himself back to the present.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, since she kept her eyes fixated on him as if waiting for an answer he never gave her.

"I was saying I remember seeing you on my first ever ball, and you were alone."

He figured then, why she had seemed familiar. After nine months of hoping, that day he had received the first blow that came cracking his reality, he had been introduced to her and then, he passed the whole night trying to avoid her. He knew the whole process was prolonged out of pity, but six months later they couldn't keep going anymore. And she was pronounced dead. Gone…

Hayes, trying to help him out, had ordered him to be there for a ball that same night. He knew the man was feeling guilty and he didn't know why, but he also knew Hayes was worried he would do something dumb.

Yes, he was disheartened, his whole life had turned for the worse again, and yet, everything she represented in his life made him unable to do anything but to sit tight and mourn. He remembered that day vividly, the day he understood she was not going to come back. He remembered how pained his eyes were from crying the whole darn morning, he remembered feeling the need to drown himself in alcohol or hide in the most darkened place he could find.

But he had duties to attend and using Amelia's recommendation, he had placed two tea bags of chamomile over his eyes and he seemed just like someone who had an awful day that night. But he wasn't willing to stay in a group or socialize when he could barely speak without breaking. So, that night he had hid in a corner of the grand salon and when one waiter had passed by, he had grabbed two glasses of champagne out of custom. Since, she always made her bests efforts to be there whenever there was a party he was ordered to, and he had turned around to remember she wasn't there with him, she wouldn't be there any longer, she was gone.

He remembered the burning feeling of missing air as the tears pushed themselves out, even if they hadn't actually left his eyes, and trying to find his breath, he had pushed the extra glass to somewhere. It was this girl.

He couldn't even remember her name, because all he could think was that she was gone. He couldn't shake the feeling of complete solitude even if the girl had talked incessantly the whole night. The only thing he knew was that he kept drinking glass after glass trying to forget. Then he thought he saw his wife, and had blinked furiously, finding the girl still there. He had ended that night, excusing himself and walking home. Yes, walking... because getting to their home was the last thing he wanted to do, getting home to the emptiness that would accompany him to the end of his days wasn't something he was looking forward to.

He still couldn't spend that much time in that house, her things still hang in her side of the closet. Her stuff was still laying around and taking space in the bathroom. Her coat was still hanging in the closet at the entrance.

"We were re-introduced a week later, and you were alone again…" she continued, "I asked around about you, General… my father assured me you were married."

"Yes," he clenched his jaw.

"I don't remember ever meeting your wife? Is she around?" She asked innocently, that sensation of being a worm waiting to be eaten grew up on him again, the pain of thinking of her made him take a deep breath. He cleared his throat.

"You don't remember her, because you haven't met her. Believe me, she's not someone you would forget easily," he finished with a sad half grin.

"Will I meet her tonight?" She added with a smile, he couldn't define for sure as mischievous or seductive… not that he cared for either.

"No"

"It's that because you just pretend to have a wife, to avoid all the single ladies out here to come and look for you?" she chuckled, and the part of the group who didn't know giggled with her. While the other half, only looked immensely uncomfortable.

"No," he almost growled.

"So she left?" She asked out of the blue, he clenched his jaw tightly, "Oh, your reaction tells me I'm correct. Come on, General," she smiled, placing her hand over his chest, "it's been what… ten…twelve months since I was first introduced to you? And you are still alone…" she pouted, "you are an attractive man, you must allow a woman to find you," she batted her eyelashes, and drew slowly her hand down until it was softly over his arm. He pulled his arm away as politely as he could. "And, you know what they say," He didn't and something told him he didn't want to know, "one nail drives out another"

"What is it with people trying to pair me up with someone? Hmm? Let me assure you, I don't need a nail … or a girl… or whatever you are trying to oh no so covertly achieve here." He huffed waving his hand between him and the almost non-existent space she left between them. "Geez! I'm here because I was ordered to. I'm not here to try and pick someone as, apparently, some people think. And what if it's been eight, ten or twelve months and you haven't seen me with anyone? I don't know you… you don't know me, and I should feel flattered you have decided I was worthy of your attention, but I will appreciate if you keep your distance from me, and I will sure as hell do the same!" The girl turned a bright red, and the Generals were looking at him as if he had lost all his marbles at once.

"General O'Neill," a female voice came from behind his back

"What?!" He lost it, he was tired of fencing with girls. Or women… even with Generals who knew quite well what his current situation was and pretended not to.

"Ah, they brought your wife up, I guess?" he turned around, and blinked. Several times... "I'm sorry, General, I just found out about it, I could have imagined, but…" she trailed, she was completely loss of words. The way he was looking at her making impossible for her brain to pick up anything else but his eyes. If it wasn't for all the other people around, he would have pinched himself. But she was there and he couldn't utter a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hopefully things get clearer… Lucky you! You got a 2x1 today :P

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 4**

"I feel I must apologize on his behalf," she managed to say, after a while of being stared at. Gaped at, one could have said.

"Why? You have just joined us? Why would you have anything to say?" The girl, the one who was speaking when she spotted him asked.

"Because I've known him… for a long time," the woman smiled at her. "Also, let me assure you, despite what I must look like, General O'Neill is married."

"Then why she's never here?"

"I don't really know why you have all this interest in him, Miss…"

"Vanessa Rockfield," she smirked. The woman couldn't recognize the name, even if she tried.

"Well, Miss Rockfield, General O'Neill wife… she's been out of the country for a while now," she smiled politely. Watching Jack's reaction from the corner of her eye.

"So, you know her?" Vanessa questioned, embracing her middle, "Have you have seen her? Miss…"

"Carter…" She smiled, "Colonel Carter." She smiled brightly, and Jack couldn't help it but smile at her actions.

The young woman looked at Sam with a frown, scanning her from head to toe and back, and raising an eyebrow when she finished. The Colonel waited for the girl to finish her ogling, feeling quite grateful for what she was given to wear, and of course, from her current extremely well fit situation. She felt more than saw Jack eyes doing the same, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Now that I have your attention back," she continued when Vanessa's gaze was back at eye level, "yes, of course I know Mrs. O'Neill. I was present the day they got married. It was a beautiful ceremony." She added, remembering that day and biting her lip. Jack smiled at her and offered her his arm, which she quickly took, not quite believing she was there.

"Carter? Fancy seeing you here." He managed to say. Somehow it felt like he had never left SG-1 or SGC or that she had never gone to 51, or to… Atlantis. Except, maybe, because he had noticed she was struggling with words, it took her a couple more seconds to come up with answers she would have ready back then.

"Same back at ya…" she grinned, "I thought you hated these things, General. Good evening, by the way," she nodded to the group, "I didn't want to intrude, I couldn't help myself when I saw General O'Neill with you. I wasn't expecting to be rude… I do hope, you all find a way to forgive my interruption."

Jack knew from before, that forgiving her, was an easy task to many. She was a beautiful woman, and of course, one of the few masterminds behind the Stargate program. But, the thing that probably made the whole deal even more easier, at least for the military crew, was the fact she had saved the world more times that they were willing to count. Or that she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place…

"You are right, Carter, Hayes orders... what's your excuse?" Jack asked, with a frown. Sam bit her lower lip and the girl huffed, annoyed with the fact she was completely forgotten by her prey. Sam's expression changed after his last comment. A small frown appeared on her forehead, but the girl managed to intrude enough to bring her back from her thoughts.

"Colonel Carter, I thought you were supposed to wear your uniforms when in here, this is a military Gala after all," she resorted to try and attack Sam.

The Colonel looked down at her dress, it was nothing too fancy. She wasn't wearing anything that could compete with what the girl was wearing, it wasn't shiny nor expensively embroidered. It was just a plain dress, the fabric hugged her toned body in all the right places, the strapless cut was both not too revealing and at the same time showed enough skin. The only things that had made her doubt when she was donning it were that there was a long time since the last time she wore one and… the color, red always attracted too much attention. But at the end, she had shrugged as she stepped into it. It was that or going naked.

"Hmm, this is hardly the fanciest dress around. And yes, I could have come in my mess dress uniform… but I didn't." She made an oops face, making the others chuckle. "Truth to be told, I can't remember where I stored it. It might be in Colorado, or in Vegas, I also have a storage room, here in DC…" she squinted and then shrugged. "I feel, I should confess I don't go out in the fancy uniform that much, it's easy to lose track of where you left it the last time you had to use it, especially if you move as much as we do"

"Well, they all managed it. It shouldn't be that hard," The girl pointed annoyedly, Jack cleared his throat. Sam grinned at the couple that had made their way towards their group.

"I didn't. But if we are going to keep talking about dressing code, I must say Carter, you still look good in red. As a matter of fact, you look better than I remember."

"Why thank you, sir," she grinned. "It's been a while since I have seen you in a tux, I'm surprised."

"Don't 'sir' me, Carter." He rolled his eyes, making her grin, "You've got here just in time to save me from awkward questioning. I've already managed to piss someone today telling him I don't really like deep space and radar telemetry." She chuckled, it was so easy to forget how long it has been since the last time they had spoken.

"Oh, well. DSRT had its perks."

"It's that from where you know each other?"

"Yeah, she's into it, Mrs Johnstone. I'm not. I was there as 2IC, she was there as overall nerd."

"But you look like you know each other better than just 2IC and officer should," she pointed.

"That's a long story," he hissed, "I'll guess it will suffice to say, I expended a good amount of time in her lab, while she technobabbled about everything. She figured out I wasn't really interested in it, or understood half of what she was saying, and always found a way to explain things so I would understand. We can say we bonded over my inability to process science, and her ability to explain it"

"It sounds like a team effort"

"Oh, yes. She saved my ass more times than I'm willing to confirm," she blushed. She knew what he was really talking about. She was always amazed by how easily he could change the truth into something manageable to present to the unsuspecting audience. He always did that, most of the time to look dumber than he was, other times to angry whomever was in power.

"Colonel Carter, what's that you do? Are you still at the Telemetry thing?"

"Ah, I'm waiting for a definition at the moment." She sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Well, Coronel Carter experience and knowledge had always managed to place her in a very uncomfortable situation. She has enough experience to be a base commander, which was her last post. And the brains to be in charge of R&D in any base we need her."

"My rank, it doesn't quite fit what I do, did… what I can do. And my pasts years aren't helping. Anyhow, I can't explain much more about my current situation, going further would mean you need to know."

"Does anyone in the military able to talk about everything without finding one or two subjects that are need to know?" The laughter coming from all the military members was enough answer.

"Oh, honey, if you reach up this high, there's always need to know," General Johnston had answered placing a quick kiss on his wife cheek. "Colonel Carter, when did you arrive?" he asked. Truth to be told he had directed his wife to the group because he spotted her. He knew the real situation in which she was and all they knew her were struggling to get to terms with her situation.

"Ah," she bit her lower lip, and looked at Jack, "Four days ago," she saw the pained expression on him. "I was placed under quarantine for the living conditions of the place I was in the past years"

"What?" Jack asked, outraged, he wasn't informed. He was supposed to be informed when someone related to Home world security returned. Especially if he knew them as he knew her!

"I thought it would be known in all the necessary places by now," she chewed her lower lip and frowned, "this base was my last stop, before I was out, I assumed given my situation, all the right channels would be informed," she explained, hoping to change the betrayed expression in Jack's eyes. "I wasn't supposed to be out yet, but someone ordered the CMO to free me. Don't worry, I'm not sick nor have any trace of anything contagious. The truth is I was under medical surveillance for over forty something days on two different bases, before I arrived at my last stop." She smiled as she heard some sighs of relief, "Anyhow, today I learned that the base CO had received his own set of orders around what to do with me, and that was to put me and my… stuff… on a transport to DC. I arrived two and a half hours ago, give it or take, and I was dropped straight here. I was pushed straight to the Oval office where I found that the man behind the order was President Hayes"


	5. Chapter 5

To Guest.. (and all of you hoping it was them… sorry about the kiss. I didn't notice it might be confusing. It's fixed now.

Moving on…. Enjoy!

M.

PS: Thank you for all the reviews! You rock!

 **Chapter Five**

"Hayes?" Jack frowned, looking at her in disbelief, "Hayes organized for you to come?"

Things started to make sense to him, or at least the reason why the same man had ordered him to be there. He wanted to kill the him… or embrace him, he wasn't sure which one we would do once he was in front of his Commander in Chief.

"Yes," Sam assessed him for a while, trying to understand what was going in his mind, but not-exactly-showing-his-thoughts face was also something he was extremely good at. She chewed inner cheek, and sighed. "I'm currently off duty until they find a place for me, and my papers are fixed."

"That's good," someone added, not Jack… he didn't ask questions, still trying to understand why Hayes wouldn't let him know, of all the people that should have been notified of her return.

"I do hope is nothing as …" she fished for a word, feeling his eyes on her, "distant, as the last one." Vanessa raised her eyebrow, "Ah, I was part of a research base we have far away"

"She was base commander, not 'part of'," Jack added dryly. She flinched, well at least he was listening to the whole thing, which in her books was better than fully closed up O'Neill.

"Yeah, that," she looked at him

"Research?" the girl giggled. "I don't believe you. If you are into research and development area, you must know about my father?" Vanessa asked, "and you should know about me, since I'm at his side most of the time," the girl smirked.

"Your father?" She frowned, Jack cleared his throat, when it dawned to him the reason why he found Vanessa familiar the first time he saw her, they were all over everything.

"Yes, you know the genius behind Axium Inc?" Sam shook her head no, she clearly missed something, "the mastermind behind the new crystal thumb drives?" The girl frowned, "how on Earth can you be a science nerd if you don't know a thing about Richard Rockfield?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who your father is. Nor am I aware of Axium Inc."

"How's that even possible? Don't you read newspapers? Science magazines? Watch TV? I mean, there's no one who doesn't know who my father is?"

"I…" she gulped, "no, I'm sorry. I just don't know him; my last _post_ was really secluded with little to no contact with _the country_. Therefore, I wasn't aware of the many changes going around here."

She felt his eyes on her again, she knew there wouldn't be a way to cover how lost she was feeling, they went through a lot together for him not to be able to read her like an open book. And she was right, he quickly noticed that her smile was dimmed, and her whole body tensed, he knew those reactions all too well. He sighed, well, at least there was some sort of reaction he thought.

"Ah, that's why you don't want something so far away again? Is it hard to adapt after that experience?" Another woman asked, noticing how the situation was getting uncomfortable for all.

"Well, it's not easy to be far away from everything you know and everyone you love." She finished, only he noticed the way her voice trembled on the last word. He clenched his jaw. "As for the adaptation process, I'm not quite sure how well I'm going to fit back," she grimaced, "as I said, I had to make several stops, before I was allowed back. It was a very complex situation." She thought for a while, there wasn't much difference between the places she was before, "But all my stops were almost as silent as my post was. I can say for sure, I was overwhelmed when was coming here. There were too many sounds coming from everywhere at once"

"Ah! You were stationed in Africa?" One woman clapped, amazed by her own ability to figure that one, "That's the only place I can think of; which fits what you describe. I know the son of Gerald Bloomerg, he went to Namibia and he had many issues when he returned, because of the noise, food and drinks too," Sam bit her inner cheek, it wasn't like she could exactly tell where she was before, not even the place she was formally at.

"Somewhere around, yes, and that's why I'll better stick to water," she decided that a little lie would be for the best, she had come to terms with the last almost twenty months, but it still was difficult to explain. Moreover, her covert history still wasn't ready. She hoped for a change of subject as it was becoming trickier to keep that conversation out of there.

"So, is this too loud for you then?" She almost sighed in relief with that question.

"Yes, it is," she acknowledged. Then she blushed, "I'm actually wearing sound reducers, my head felt like it was about to explode earlier. I laughed at the CMO when she gave me them, but I'm sure grateful for having them now. They have really helped me"

"That's good, what about the amount of people?"

"I've never had issues with crowds," she smiled.

"Will you take that position again if it's where they can place you?" Vanessa asked. "I mean, I would obviously be torn if I had someone here and no one there; but you should be used to it by now, right? Being military… and you said yourself, all those advances you made…"

"I will gladly take whatever opportunity they have in store for me. Anything is better than doing nothing, my loved ones understand the career path I chose to follow."

"Even if it takes you back to nowhere?"

"Of course, any position had its perks. Granted, they won't send me back so fast, they need to be sure I can handle it again, there's a whole process. What I'm worried about it's not the where, but if they take too long, I might not be able to spend my wedding anniversary with my husband, and that would be the second one I miss in a row… and after all this time, I'm hoping things hadn't changed that much between us"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen him… since I left twenty-three months ago."

"So, you are married?" Vanessa asked with a pleased grin.

"Yes, or I hope I still am…" she bit her lip nervously. Jack looked at her with a gaze she couldn't quite read.

"That's awful, but I guess you will meet him again? Tomorrow maybe?"

"I'm not sure. As I said I was ordered here, I'm in no position of taking any decisions at the moment. And my husband and I… we need to talk for a good while, I'm pretty sure things changed since we last spoke..." she inhaled deeply.

"Twenty-three months is a long time," Jack added and she straightened unconsciously.

"I do hope for the best. But then, once they figure what to do with me… I'll be tied up to the job, and if the job finds me before my anniversary, I'll be stuck," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can you take a few days leave?" another woman of the group asked, "Charles always did that, especially for days like birthdays and anniversaries."

"Well, before… things… happened, I was supposed to take a few days of my almost five years of accumulated leave days to be with him, you know? A nice honeymoon revival of sorts," she grinned at the knowing smile of the group, "But, that won't be possible"

"You are exaggerating, it's not like you are a General like my James here, Colonels aren't that irreplaceable or as important," another woman dismissed her.

"That could be considered true, yes. But, if I analyze my last two positions, I'll probably be placed in a complex situation. When we, as Colonels, get into a new position, we need to prove both people over and under us that we are worthy of the responsibility entrusted to us, we also need to gain their trust and their respect. However, given my gender, that's something I won't get if I just take a couple of weeks to be with my husband, I will be seen as weak, or 'to homey'" She added with a heartbroken smile.

"You sound like one of those feminists who are always blaming everyone for their own lack of whatever they are claiming," Vanessa scrunched her nose.

"She's a feminist." Jack pointed, "And she wants to be treated like an equal, which she deserves. But, even if there are a few of us who don't care about the gender, but the experience. Most are not as welcoming," he admitted. "she needs double the experience, and five times the brain to get to the same place other male officers are," he couldn't look at Sam, because he knew the grateful smile would be plastered over her face and he couldn't watch it, not right now.

"That's awful"

"Yes, but there's a bright side… her advances makes things easier for the girls who are joining now"

"Exactly, and I find that knowledge extremely satisfactory. Even if I do it because I love what I do. Or rather… did"

"Weren't you a fleet commander two or three years ago? It wasn't a long position," one of the other General's added, "If I know this, then you can be certain that the Air Force had noted your skills"

"Thank you, sir," She blushed.

"Huh, but you mentioned Cheyenne, what about Nellis?"

"Yup, R&D," Jack added, "that's her too. She's also the former national security and technology advisor on behalf of the Air Force for President Hayes."

"Wait, that makes you the Carter who made it to the short list?"

"I … I don't know… I wouldn't know"

"You were," Jack whispered, She knew what he meant, she knew that dark tone in his voice all too well, he didn't need to add the other words for her to clench her jaw and close her eyes as the images of the last almost two years swarmed her mind. "Before it all happened," she gasped for air

"Oh, dear God," she managed to say, before a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth with her hand, in an attempt to reign over her body.

Several concerned glances fell over her, and a number of versions of 'are you okay?' followed. But it was his gaze, Jack's troubled gaze who had found her eyes what made it all worse. What made her fully grasp what she only had considered before, she knew for sure there was another fallout to her experiences.

"I need some air," she added, and turned around; leaving the group as quickly as she had joined. Jack clenched his jaw, his whole demeanor changed. He opened his mouth to excuse her, to excuse himself, but no words came out. The locked eyes for a second with Johnstone and the understanding was just too much.

"Go, General", he whispered and he didn't need to be told twice, before he was following the quick movement of the red fabric towards the garden. The group watched both leave in a mix of concern and perplexity, and then, some started to connect the dots.

"What have just happened?" Vanessa dared to ask, she didn't know enough.

"If she was that Colonel Carter…" One of the military man started, "was she the one I declared MIA around two years ago?" He exchanged confused glances with the rest.

"Yes, and that makes her the daughter of former General Carter, the one I declared KIA, barely eight months ago…"

"What are you two babbling about?" Mrs Johnstone finished, with a preoccupied frown, "make sense, will you?" she looked at her husband expectantly.

"Honey, I've met her when she was our security advisor, she was transferred to the base she was telling us about… I didn't connect the dots until know"

"What dots?"

"Her career, then Mike declared her MIA, and Robert signed her as KIA…"

"She can't be KIA, honey! She's very much alive…"

"Yes, she was…until now I guess…" he frowned.

"That doesn't explain General O'Neill reaction. Yes, they know each other and they seem like good friends."

"No, honey… that woman…she…" he frowned, not quite knowing how to say it.

"What?!" Vanessa lost the last remains of patience.

"That's General O'Neill's wife"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not going to lie, this was supposed to be the fluffiest fluffy fic in the history of fluffy fics… but no.. weird mind took over and here we are… Anyway…thank you for the reviews! ❤

Enjoy !

M.

 **Chapter Six**

He found her in the garden, if it wasn't for the dress he wouldn't have noticed her, but the red fabric dancing with the wind caught his attention. Soon, the gasping sounds gave her away too. She was doubled over, fighting with her lungs for a sole moment of breathing peace. He had seen her so many times doing that before, but always had something wrong about it. There was always a sand storm, or mining, or a run for their lives. But now…

His heart started to beat faster, 'this might be it', he thought.

Yes, he had imagined the moment in which against all odds, she would come back to him, but certainly it didn't look this way. She was supposed to walk down the gate ramp a little worse for wear, but with a bright smile and a knowing look and salute him, because it was the thing to do. And he would have said something along the lines of 'it's about darn time you returned, Carter… you had Daniel worried,' and then she would give him that bright grin she reserved for him only and say something about aliens failing to ask directions or electrical issues with the gate, or even a long techno babbling speech with something akin to amusement written all over her face. Later, he would have ordered her to go to her checkup and finally, he would have taken her home, whichever one it was, and just stay glued to her to make sure she was real.

Or….his mind provided him; and he gulped; it could be worse than this, and she could've found in pieces in some backwater planet and that KIA status would be real and not something he decided to accept, after fighting for months to postpone it, because the general consensus what that 'it make sense', and even then he had decided not to believe in it, because to him not all the sense of the world would be able to convince him that she was fully gone. And once again, his guts had been proven right.

Oh! He wanted to know…

And he didn't.

He took a step in her direction, and she straightened as if she had felt him near or heard him approach. 'Probably both,' he thought.

She was so close. And yet, it has been so long since the last time he had seen her, since the last time she wasn't anything, but a figment of her imagination. He gulped, she was there. She wasn't MIA, she wasn't KIA… she just was there, and that would be a hell of a lot paperwork to bring her back from the death, but he wouldn't care. He only wanted to hold her in his arms and breath her in. Because truth was, she was the air he needed to feel alive again.

He shook his head and walked two steps closer, and it hit him, she was crying. Not in the sobbing, wailing from someone would expect from a disheartened woman, but a silent one. The one he had heard so few times, the one she didn't allow anyone, but him to watch over. A sense of pride went through his body. He knew there would be a lot to talk, and even more to overcome… but she was back, as he had wished, prayed and hoped for.

He stood up behind her, not knowing quite well if she would allow him to touch her. If she wouldn't freak out at something more than an arm offering. But then, she sighed and slowly, she leaned into him, as if nothing had happened, as if it has been just earlier that day that they've seen each other. And suddenly, it was his turn of gasp for air.

She smelled quite like he remembered, she felt like he remembered. She was still crying quietly when he surrounded her waist from behind, he knew that much because a single tear had found a way to his hand. He too was silently crying, she knew that, because she could feel as one lone tear, slowly gave space to another one, and they all fell in the crook of her neck where he currently was hiding his face.

Her right hand found his joined hands and gave them a strong press, as if she wanted him to feel she was there, alive. The other one, sneaked towards his head where it found his hair. They stood silently for a while, just holding to each other for their dear life.

And then, it just became a bit awkward. He cleared his throat, raising his head from her neck and she took a step forward, giving them some space. A long time ago, she would have given him time to clear up his face, but they weren't it that CO-2IC situation any longer; so she turned around, she reached and cleaned the remains of tears out of his eyes and cheeks, while he slowly did the same. She smiled at him, a watery smile and even with the black marks of her make up marrying her face, she looked angelic to him.

"Sam…" he managed to say, and she closed her eyes, savoring the way her name came out of him.

"You have no idea, how much I wanted to hear you calling me that," she smiled sadly, "how much I wanted to take a step back and find your body so close to mine, and know whatever it happened, we would be together, we would be okay…" her eyes filled up with new tears, she licked her lips, and then she sucked the lower one, not quite able to voice her thoughts yet. "And yet, you weren't there, Jack… you were never there. And I'm not blaming you, I know you don't have any fault in my … experience… to call it somehow, but I missed you, I needed you… and every day, I had to remind me, you weren't there, because I kept seeing you around"

"Sam…" he whispered again, his eyes were tortured by the feelings she was sharing with him. He opened his arms and she fell easily into them, she clung onto him, her hand over his chest.

"And I was so worried, the days kept passing and I saw nothing that could point me that I was being searched for…and I thought, that no matter what happened, I would find a way back, because I knew you would be waiting for me. I could imagine you, I had this mind recreation of getting to the SGC and walking down the ramp just to find you there, and that I was going to run down and jump into your arms and kiss you senseless." He gasped for air, she took a step back, she needed him close to her, but she also needed to see him.

"When I finally got to the SGC, I hoped I would see you there, you know? But you weren't there… I was placed into quarantine, and they told me they were working on my situation. I asked, 'what situation is that?' And they didn't answer. It was Daniel who finally had the courage to tell me… he was so freaking nervous, I hadn't seen him like that… ever… and he came to me, he sat beside me, grabbed my hands in his, and I was pretty sure he was going to tell me you were seeing someone else, remarried or worse, death. And I laughed, and asked him 'you aren't going to tell me he's dead, right? After all the effort I made to return?' and his eyes widened, and my heart skipped a few beats. And then he added, 'No, Sam… it's you who was declared dead.' And it dawned on me, that logic pointed that I was probably gone for good. And even if I was MIA for a while… it didn't make that much sense to keep me like that. Chances were really low… that was three days ago."

"I'm sorry, we had to declare you MIA, Sam," he explained moving a hand to caress her hair and low until he found her hand and grabbed it.

"I know, by definition, that's exactly what I was…" she scratched her cheek, "the KIA thing did cost me more to understand, but how was I any different from the man and women we've lost like that before? All in all, it could've been so much worse than it was. But I can't start to imagine how it felt for you. I know I missed you, I know you missed me… but I knew you were here, 'safe' … you didn't… you didn't really know if I was alive, and I had three days to process it, and I can't come up with words to describe what I would feel in your shoes, Jack… and yet, you weren't there, I thought you would rush to my side"

"I didn't know"

"I know that now… for some reason the whole thing was managed in a weird way. I don't really want to talk about all the details yet… there's," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "there are many things you need to know. But right now, the only one that matters is … I love you, Jack O'Neill. I'm back… and if you will have me, whenever they sort the papers… I would love to go back to our home and sleep in your arms," she finished, raising her hand and slowly caressed his lips with the tips of her fingers. He closed his eyes at her actions and took a deep breath. He lowered his head, and she raised hers… and they both tasted the salty intrusion of two tears that had decided to join them on the first kiss they've shared in a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not quite sure if I'm happy about this one… oh well, one at the time.

Hopefully you do enjoy it

M.

 **Chapter Seven**

"There you are!" They jumped apart abruptly, Sam turned around to try to do something with the makeup she knew was making her look like a racoon. Jack's face wasn't that much better, even without the makeup it was somewhat obvious what had happened in there. 'Oh well,' he thought and turned around to check who was the person who dared to disturb them, and was about to yell when his mind stopped him. "I've been looking out for you two for a while now!"

"Mister President," Jack added tightly. Now that the man was in front of him, he still hadn't figured what to do about the mix of feelings the current situation brought. Sam whimpered.

"Mister President," she turned around, turning bright red. Being caught kissing like two horny teenagers wasn't something high on the list of things one would want to do in front of the Commander in Chief, she smiled nervously.

Yes, she was acquainted with him enough to have worked with him as a counselor for a year, and also for them to have invited him to their wedding, almost five years earlier. But that didn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be caught as she just was.

"Don't Mister President me, you two love birds." Hayes grinned mischievously, making them exchange an awkward glance. "So, did you like my surprise?"

"This is the reason why you wanted me here? Because of Sam?" Jack added frowning. Sam opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Aren't you happy? I thought this would be the best 5th year anniversary gift I could give you, to both of you," Hayes added confused.

"Anniversary?" Jack snorted, "Up until an hour ago, I was still trying to overcome the fact that she wouldn't be here for it"

"Yes, but she got here… just in time!" Hayes grinned. "Everything is good now"

"Sir?" Sam managed to add, her frown wasn't quite what Hayes had expected to find.

"I don't get it. Jack… Samantha is alive and here, and you, Sam… I thought you would be thrilled to be out of quarantine in time for your anniversary," he frowned at their attitude.

"Sir… there are still two months left for our anniversary," Sam whispered firmly, Hayes frowned, turning to Jack to see if what she had just told him was real, or if she was still confused. But Jack nodded at him, agreeing with his wife.

"That can't be! I have it written down." Hayes frowned, searching his phone and showing it to both. "See, June 8th. Just like today!" He grinned triumphantly, making Sam and Jack exchange a glance. Sam sighed noticing the issue, and being the one with the most experience explaining things she grimaced before starting

"Sir," she licked her lips, "for how long have you had this phone? And, do you use it at all for checking dates?"

"I changed it two or three months ago, I had my grandkid changing all the data from the old one to this, he mentioned something about exporting and importing things," He huffed, "And no, I don't. I use the calendar that's in my desk, why would anyone use the phone calendar? It's only useful to set dates and make it remind you of them with a day in advance…"

"Ah, I see …" she added softly.

"What?"

"Sir, your phone date… it's set in Spanish format. When they imported our anniversary, it got saved backwards."

"Our wedding date was August 6th, sir. Not June 8th" Jack added understanding dawning on him.

"Holy crap! Well, I guess I still need to find a present for you then." He blushed. "I'm sorry, I did it with the best of the intentions tough"

"Thank you, sir. We really appreciate the effort you did," Sam added with a smile. He nodded

"Really, sir. Thank you"

"I should get back to my guests. I … well, try not to spend that much time out here and mingle a little? I know there's a group of Generals and their spouses who are worried about you both," he grinned, "Oh, I feel I should warn you; there's an heiress, who is extremely disappointed and really close to make a scene"

"Will do," Jack acknowledged the first part, Sam's eye roll was the confirmation that she too had heard everything clearly.

"Okay, go back to what you were doing…. Or maybe not? I'm just going, pretend I wasn't here"

They chuckled, the man, their President was something else, but boy he was a good man. They didn't know many people who would do what he did for them to be together, despite he got the date wrong. But then, not even his intrusion and mistake could be enough to avoid all together the awkwardness.

"Quite the mood changer, right?" Jack offered.

"Yes… should we go back in?" She asked, then she remembered, "well, I need to find a secluded washroom first. I must look awful"

"You couldn't never look awful," he smiled that crooked smile of his. "Oh well, except that time when the Ashrak, or when your DNA was altered…" she punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"You could've stopped at the first part," she smiled, he held her gaze for a while, and she looked down after a few seconds, "we should get back"

"We should talk about it… you should talk about it. Trust me, I know"

"I … I can't. You need to know more things… you need to know all things. But I can't tell you all just yet," her eyes found his, with a pleading glance.

"Okay," he got closer to her again, one inch separating their bodies. His hands caressed her arms softly. "Will you listen then?" he asked, whispering those words against her ear. Her whole body shuddered with the mix of his hands and his breath. She only managed to nod, and gulp. "You were right, there are no words to describe what I felt. First, I thought they just couldn't find you, then I thought it should be a mistake, you weren't accounted for and I couldn't believe it. After that, I thought it was a joke. That you were playing with me as you waited the period before your transfer to SGC or Gamma or beta… could be completed." She closed her eyes, the weight of his words too much to bare. "And then, they declared you MIA and my plans of growing old with you by my side, my whole world collapsed with those three little letters. And it was excruciatingly painful, and completely devastating"

"Jack…" she whispered. He inhaled deeply against her skin.

"They called me seven months later, they told me there was no point in prolonging the inevitable and that they were going to declare you KIA. I made a huge deal of it; I organized a meeting of the top brass just to plead my case. Seven months weren't enough to declare you KIA, give her at least a year, I told them, but they didn't bulge. That night, I got drunk in here… at some point, someone dragged me upstairs. I believe it was Hayes… next thing I know, it didn't happen; you were still missing in action."

"But Daniel…"

"Yes, he was right, you were … are… KIA, but back then, they gave you… me … us … a year to deal with it and move on. Like it was so easy, as if someone could blink and forget all the plans one had. Shit, Sam, we were planning to have a family before you left, and I know Atlantis was going to be the best position for you and that you were the only one who could have fulfilled it, I had no chance, but let you go, to allow us to postpone that, because it was going to make you happy, and we could always wait, find another way; ruined plans can always be changed. I just … I never thought… I couldn't imagine… how can anyone imagine that one day you will wake up and find out your other half, your better half, isn't there? And that's what they wanted me to do, to let you go for real… let you and our plans go… and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Jack… I shouldn't have gone. I should have stayed… just ask for another position, any other position would have been easier"

They held to each other for awhile, not knowing if they were trying to assure themselves they were there, or reassure the other of the same thing. Or if they were simply grabbing strength or sharing the pain they felt.

"There's no way to change what happened, Sam," he added, taking a step back. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he asked softly, placing a strand of hair that somehow had escaped her hairdo. She shook her head no. "The best part of tonight is, that I'm going to have you back home," he grinned.

"I can't … I …"

"What? Why not?"

"I have to speak with Hayes, my situation isn't defined…"

"I'll bring you back first time in the morning and all will be ok…" she grimaced, "Sam, I'm pretty sure that if he thought it was our anniversary, he had already foreseen you would be going home with me"

"It's not only that… I … " she exhaled, "you need to know something…"

"Sam?"

"Come…" she grabbed his hand, and walked them both towards the guests' rooms area. One of the many security officers was about to stop them, when he recognized her.

"Miss Carter," he bowed. Then he checked her disheveled state. "Is everything okay?" he assessed Jack, squinting at him.

"Ah, this is General O'Neill," she introduced Jack, the guard raised an eyebrow, "he's my husband"

"So…" he trailed, "is everything okay, Mrs Carter?"

"Yes, thank you… just a lovely reunion after a long time apart," she explained understanding why he was worried. "Can we go up for a while? We kind of need to talk without being interrupted"

"Sure! It's really nice to know that wives like you are still happy to see their husbands when they were gone for a long time," she just smiled and pulled Jack towards the stairs.

"Why didn't you correct him? You are the one coming home, not I," he asked as they walked up.

"Well… I'm technically not a Colonel yet, nor I'm technically alive… but I wasn't about to start explaining that to a security service guard, when all things considered, there will be so much more explanations that I will be giving in the following days… and there are more pressing matters," she added, she gave him one odd half smile

"Pressing matters like what?"

"I… hum… I don't know how to explain … yet"

"Sam?"

"Jack… I …" they arrived at a door and she stopped, leaning against it. She closed her eyes, and sighed. "You better see for yourself," she added, opening the door.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning at the darkness of the room, "what's... Sam?" He tried to find words to give voice to the thoughts running in his mind. But he couldn't. She finally managed to open her eyes to see him struggling with himself.

"Jack… meet Naysa…"


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, yes, I know... I'm still missing the when/what/where... but I need to take them out of that gala and then we can all talk quietly... or something like that...

 **Chapter Eight**

The room was dark, only a small glowing light came from the outside. On the bed, a small form breathed in and out laying sprawled, without a care in the world. He walked inside slowly in a trance like way. The soft breathing sounds attracting him to the little person Sam had just introduced, or tried to.

Sam.

He looked at her and she was still by the threshold, the hallway light casting a weird shade over her. But he could still see by her position that she was nervously chewing her thumb; something he had seen her do whenever the pressure was extreme. She was frowning and her breath was being held. He nodded at her in trying to make her at least breath, she gave him a nervous smile and exhaled, closing her eyes to get in control of herself. Yes, he might have a few inklings of who was the kid and she knew it.

Hearing now she too was breathing, and moving. He turned around and resumed his walk. He heard the door closing and stopped for a minute, the sound of it too loud for the silence surrounding them. He stopped for a second, checking that the little thing didn't wake up.

"She won't wake up. She sleeps through the night…" he looked at her in wonder, he knew she had nightmares, both of them had. Hell! Probably the whole military force who had seen the horrors of wars had those. And those were loud… remembering horrors in dreams, was never quiet. She smiled self depreciative, "yes, even if I don't."

He nodded, he still couldn't find his voice… too many options, too many horrors. And then it hit him, 'she'. He closed the final steps and looked at the now clearly defined girl. He could see her little, very tanned, arms free from the bed sheets raised awkwardly above her little blond head. Her face was turned to the side and he thought he just might have seen the cutest little thing. Her pouting lips were so familiar to him that it was painful.

"It's not … she's … " Sam attempted again. "See, this is why I didn't want to talk yet. I can't find my words right. And, supposedly, I've had those ready for forever now."

"She's beautiful, Sam," he told her, his finger slowly tracing the contour of Naysa's face. Sam's eyes filled with unshed tears.

He turned around, conflicted with his own feelings. Even if the kid wasn't his…he knew it was Sam's and he knew she must have been through hell to bring her, to raise her. He knew Sam enough to comprehend she would never get rid of a child, even if it wasn't his. Oh, people often told him he was a pessimist, but truth was, he always liked to paint the whole picture… and in this picture, it didn't look that good, not for him, not for her.

"I wasn't raped," she managed to say, after seeing all the expressions passing through his face. And then, she saw it, the pain. The feeling of utter betrayal. "Don't you dare, Jack O'Neill!" She almost growled, "don't you dare to believe not even for a second, that I would betray you on my own free will… not after all we've been trough"

"I didn't say a word"

"But you thought it. I still can read you, just like you can read me…" she sighed, "Jack… I wasn't raped. I don't know, I'm not sure how or why it happened just when it would complicate things for me the most, but," she rubbed her head, "I guess the treatment I went through when I was here, finally worked…"

"I don't understand…"

"They named me Malachi, some called me Neria…" she added, in a tone of voice that clearly detached her from the situation, "I learned later that those mean messenger of God, and Angel of God…they called me like that, because, I 'fell' from the skies." She licked her lips, he knew sharing this with him, even if was just a few bits, was costing her a great deal, he walked closer to her to find a way to reassure her, but he didn't really know what to do. "When, it was obvious I was carrying her, they started to call her Naysa. It translates like miracle of the Goddess or something close to that," she gave him a half smile and reached for his hand. He quickly took it and gave it a small press, to show her he was there for her. "They thought, I was a savior of sorts… even if at that moment, I could barely save myself"

He knew by the way she was looking at nothing at all, she was remembering. He didn't understand what exactly, but he knew it was something from the past twenty months since she was lost.

"Do you see?" she stopped and asked him.

"I… I'm not sure, I'm following you, Sam," he added softly. She crooked her head and sighed when his palm contacted the side of her head. "But I'm listening, I'll listen to you my whole life"

"Remember before I went? When I was still attached to the White House, and to the SGC and to Nellis?" he frowned, "when we were planning?"

"Yes… what…"

"We were planning, remember? And, I saw that glint of hope when we talked about it, so I went to a facility. And started a medical treatment to help me get pregnant, apparently, it worked."

"Wait, are you seriously telling me… she's mine?" he asked looking back at the girl. Sam nodded once, biting her lower lip. "She will be one soon, I will know exactly when the moment I finish calculating where I was when she was born."

He debated with himself for a moment, he didn't know for sure if he wanted to embrace her; or to wake up the tiny piece of himself from her dreams; or if he wanted to know more and ask everything that he was missing; or if he wanted more time to process the whole thing. He scrubbed his face, not over two hours earlier, he was just a man trying to go by and hoping for a miracle and now, he had two. Sam was alive, and they had a daughter. Then he looked at his wife, the nervous way she was suckling her lower lip, the small frown of concern. And his heart took over in a blink of an eye.

He grasped the hand he had in his, and tugged it strong enough to bring Sam's body in a collision course with his. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and he kissed her. Somehow, she had made it… and she needed reassurance they would be okay, and he just needed her to be okay. The rest was logical for his heart. Even if his mind took a longer time to understand it.

When the need for air became stronger than their need to get reacquainted with each other's lips, they came apart panting lightly and resting forehead to forehead. He closed his eyes and raised his head, chuckling.

"You are amazing, you know that, right?" he told her in awe; then he planted a kiss on her head. "When? How did you know you were pregnant?"

"Well, I did mention the whole thing was weirdly managed, right?" He nodded.

"I figured you didn't know when neither Teal'c nor Daniel, knew about the chance of me having her."

"What do you mean? Why they should've known?" he frowned.

"There's something odd, in this whole thing. When I reached Atlantis, I first thought the nausea and dizziness had come from the travel and adjustment. But, then… after the second month, I couldn't blame it on it any longer, it couldn't be the food either… so I went to the medical bay… Jack, they knew… it was appointed on my Air Force record… they knew I was pregnant, they knew I was coming back. I was scheduled to return, four days after the mission."

"What the…"

"I couldn't be changed out of it, because of the knowledge required. But it was supposed to be a quiet one; I should've known better due to the result of our quiet missions as SG1… reality was, I was …" she sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I wasn't paying that much attention to the details, I wondered since the whole thing happened, if it was my fault. If I could've done something to change the outcome… I wondered if I was the one to blame, because I was with my mind in her, I was thinking of seeing you again, and going to medical checkups with you, and rearranging the spare bedroom as a nursery."

"Oh… Sam"

"I needed you to know, I told them that I needed you to know about her. They told me, that's all I'm supposed to let you know until the meetings and reviews happen, Jack… I'm sorry"

"Who's they?"

"All of them… I know, Hayes did his best to try and bring you into the loop, I know he tried to make them understand you needed to know, but sometimes, not even he can pull that far. We should go back to the party, then you can leave"

"You want to return there?"

"No…" she shook her head, "I want to be here with you, but if we stay longer, they will come searching. We should go back and at least, enjoy we have each other tonight," he nodded, "I should probably fix my makeup first." She grinned and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

He walked again to the bed, the soft glow of the moonlight, allowing him to see the little one. HIS little one. There were many things in desperate need of explanation, he wanted to know everything that had happened, everything that had led to him not knowing his own daughter. Everything that had kept him away from his wife and mourning her…

And then the bathroom door opened, and he turned around to find her smiling at him from the threshold and he knew, he didn't really need all those answers, as long as they both were back with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for making you wait for this one, weird mind disappeared for a while, I needed them home and it wasn't cooperating, hopefully, next one will be better and not sound that much as a filling chapter.

Anyhow…. Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter nine**

They exchanged a quick glance and she nodded, he quickly placed a soft kiss on the hair of his daughter and smiled softly when she moved her tiny lips but continued sleeping as if there was nothing wrong in the world. Then he walked to where Sam was standing and kissed her, and he couldn't help but sigh when she kissed him back again. All those feelings that were eating him from the inside were now flowing freely… or almost.

"I love you…" he whispered against her lips, making her smile.

"I love you," she caressed his cheeks before her hands roamed towards the back of his head and brought him down to meet her lips again for a deep, but short kiss.

"We need to get down," they both mumbled between breaths.

Jack took a step back and cleared his throat. She smiled at him, and he noticed some tiny wrinkles around her eyes that he wouldn't dare mention, but wanted to know when they started to appear. She saw him looking at her, analyzing her and she sighed, reaching to touch the corner of her eyes.

"Time happened, stress probably helped… and those darn suns…" She commented with a sigh, as they walked down, "I only noticed them when I got here, I noticed many things when I saw myself in the mirror… anyhow, I'm really glad Naysa took after you, she didn't suffer that much from the sunburns."

"You don't seem … tanned," he added, they nodded to the man who had kept them before and continued walking towards the ballroom.

"Mud…" she scrunched her nose, "It took forever to get rid of it when we finally were out of there," she forced them to stop, a double door separated them from the party. She clenched her throat and inhaled deeply.

"I'm here with you," he whispered to her ear, and she shivered.

"Some time ago…" she started, stretching her neck from one side to the other, and then turning towards him with a grin, "that was my line"

"You should've said it anyway, it's not like I 'm not relying on your presence," he confessed with a smile.

"Hmm," she smirked, and then with a wink, she took the arm he had offered her again. He opened the door and they stepped into the loud room. Sam winced and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"How annoying is it really?" he asked, and she smiled softly

"Remember when T just found about heavy metal and wanted to teach us all about it?" She asked and he snorted.

"Too loud, then"

"Ah, General O'Neill, we lost you for a moment, I saw you talking with the brass and then, you disappeared," a silky voice came from behind their backs. Jack closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Something that Sam understood was done so he wouldn't sigh.

"Madame Ross, how do you do?" Jack saluted politely and tried not to roll his eyes when he found a girl attached to the old woman's arm. The woman completely ignored Sam.

"General O'Neill, I don't think you've been introduced to my daughter, Annabelle. And before you question the brain over looks issue …" the woman smiled coquettishly, pointing towards her very beautiful and very young daughter, and giving Sam a depreciative smirk.

Jack was about to react poorly when a soft press on his arm stopped him, he looked at her and he knew what she was trying to convey, their ability to talk without words still present after all the years and all the time apart. He nodded, he understood loud and clear the 'there are better ways' she was communicating him.

He followed Sam's eyes and saw it; the girl, Annabelle, was blushing embarrassed by the situation and wasn't even able to find their eyes. She looked as uncomfortable as Jack felt. Another press on his arm, this time he knew it was an angered one, and Jack blinked to try and return to the monolog of Madame Ross.

"And just last year, Annabelle graduated with honors from Harvard law. So, you'll see, she's as smart as she is beautiful and has a whole bright future, which points that … at least some blondes… can have both brains and beauty"

"I've never doubted about that, Madame Ross. In fact, and let me affirm to you, Annabelle, you can have a bright future and chose whomever you want to marry. If you really want to marry… and allow me to introduce you, Madame Ross, this is Doctor Colonel Samantha Carter, Ph.D., not MD."

"You are very beautiful Doctor Colonel…" Annabelle whispered in awe

"Sam, you can call me Sam. And Jack's right, no matter what you chose, you will have a bright future. Just remember, it's yours to choose."

"Jack? Well, well, all this informality with General O'Neill, Colonel Carter." Madame Ross hissed

"Ah, you'll see Madame Ross, there's a tiny little thing that allows Samantha to call me Jack," he started

"She's not in your chain of command…" Annabelle suggested

"There's that, yes, but also, you didn't allow me to properly introduce her before… or you would have known by now that Sam's my wife. Now, if you both excuse us, we were on our way to the dance floor. It was nice to meet you Annabelle, Madame Ross," he waited for the few seconds that Sam needed to say her farewell and then, he gave them both a slight bow and turned them towards the dance floor.

"Oh crap," Sam muttered when she saw an old couple walking towards them, they were so close to reaching their destination. No one dared to enter the dance floor just to talk… but they were on a collision course.

"What?" he asked, and followed her line of sight, "Crap indeed, when did you meet him?"

"I was giving the President our thoughts on … international…. Safety for Gamma, when he entered the room. He liked how I presented my own opinion along with the SGC and USAF posture, you?" He raised an eyebrow, "the Pentagon, I always forget that's where your office is"

"I don't fit with your General's standard?" He squinted at her, with a mock hurt expression.

"Mostly, the environment doesn't fit with yours." She grinned.

"Well saved, Carter," he grinned back. "Good evening again"

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, let me apologize, we joined the group because I saw you; Henry mentioned you would be around, but I never connected the dots until … well, earlier, I …"

"Don't worry, the whole thing falls under the "need to know" anyhow," she smiled.

"But where in Africa, were you that they couldn't possibly know what happened to you during enough time to make you KIA?"

"Well, ma'am," she added uncomfortably, "that's something that also falls under need to know. I can tell I was in a sticky situation, and now that I'm out of it, I'll prefer not to talk about it… it brings too many memories," Jack's cell rung at that moment, making all of them frown.

"O'Neill," he answered, covering his other ear to try and figure who was on the line. "Ah! Let me call you back in a few." He hung the phone and grimaced, "I'm sorry, we need to find Hayes, I hope you both enjoy what's left of the evening" he tugged Sam from her hand.

"Have a good evening!" Sam shouted over her shoulders as Jack guided them away from the couple, "Jack!" she called, "JACK!"

"What?" He stopped and she collided against his body, her hands found themselves sprawled on his chest and she couldn't avoid licking her lips. She closed her eyes as feelings and sensations roamed her body. "Sam…" he whispered against her hair, making her shiver, "Naysa was the reason why you wouldn't come home with me, right?" She nodded, biting her lower lip

"I also have a meeting with Hayes at some point during the morning…"

"Then let's find him and sort this out," Jack smiled.

After what could be described as a frenetic search, they found Henry Hayes talking animatedly with the girl from before and the man Sam assumed was her father. Hayes introduced them with a knowing grin on his face. The military couple couldn't identify if the President knowing grin was due to Vanessa's desire to be more to Jack or the fact that Vanessa's father was leering at Sam… or if he just enjoyed that for once, those two who were used to have it all as they wanted, were confronted with the reality that the objects of their current interests were a strong item.

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are about to reach their fifth anniversary…"

"Actually, sir…" Jack stopped him before Hayes had a chance to continue the conversation he was having with them. "We just came to say goodbye, we are calling it a night"

"So soon?" He asked, then looked between them, and nodded, "too many emotions, huh? Are you taking the little girl with you? Truth to be told, I was hoping both of you to stay for tonight, but if you want to go home…." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, home isn't that far away"

"Well, I should have supposed you would want to go there. I can't order you to stay," Jack raised his eyebrow, remembering how exactly was they both were there, "Before it was for a good cause. Therefore, even if I could… I won't. Go home," Henry grinned pleased with himself, but Jack grimace made him frown. "What?"

"We weren't looking for your permission to go home… sir …" Jack grinned at the expression his commander in chief made, "We came searching for you, 'coz we need to know what time Sam's supposed to be ready for her audience?"

"Audience?" He questioned and Sam nodded.

"You know… to explain my … situation…" she added, their current audience, making her struggle to find the words, without giving away the truth.

"Oh! There's nothing, Colonel. Jack, you should take the day off or something, I'm pretty sure both of you will be informed when there's one," Hayes shrugged.

"With all due respect, sir," Sam grimaced, "I prefer to have it done as fast as we can. Then I can start the process that will allow me to put the whole thing behind me," she added, Jack nodded agreeing. Henry understood, he too knew all too well how complicated was to deal with the issues that came after a mission gone wrong.

"Then," he smiled, "call me when you both are awake. I know how those things take time and you need to rest to be able to go troughs it"

"Sir…" Sam started doubtfully.

"No, really, Colonel… there was no plan on making you go through any audience at the moment. I mean, you were supposed to be still in quarantine." There was a mumble coming from the parent/daughter couple that he didn't listen to, "As I said, call me tomorrow when you are ready, and we will schedule an emergency audience"

"Okay, thank you, sir. Good night, sir." Jack waved at him and they turned around.

"Colonel?" The President called, making both of them stop. She turned around slowly.

"Welcome home, I can truly say we are happy to have you back"

"Thank you, sir… I'm happy to be back"

"General, take your wife and daughter home, you all deserve that"

"Will do, sir… Good night"


	10. Chapter 10

Oh! The fluff… Well, I must confess that if I was any good writing smut, this is exactly when I would've put it. But since I'm not, you will have to come up with one xP

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Ten**

As they walked upstairs to pick Naysa and the few new belongings Sam was given for the trip and the kid, Jack placed his call to the driver asking him to meet them at the entrance. He watched as Sam moved across the room and picked a military issued duffel bag, doubting about what to do with himself. She smiled at him, noticing how he wanted to help her, but didn't know for sure how to achieve it. She also knew that he was going to be way more comfortable for Naysa than herself.

"Can you carry her?" She asked, crooking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Jack… you are her father, you need to bond with her." She added walking towards where he was standing, "She's not going to break, I promise you… we won't allow her to be hurt," he clenched his jaw.

"I thought the same with Charlie," he sighed. She gave his hands a light press.

"I know, we can't change what happened with Charlie, Jack; And if the same happens with her… we won't be able to change it either. But we will know we did our best, I know you did your best back then… you were a good father, and you will continue to be a great one"

"I…"

"Just take her… and let's go home"

Home. He grinned and nodded, he wasn't as sure as Sam was about his own skills to raise his daughter, but he was sure he was going to do everything in his power to protect her. Sam winked at him and he lowered himself to grab the tiny frame of his daughter.

He left out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the tiny head nuzzled his neck and tiny hands grabbed him as an anchor. He gulped, afraid that the loud beating of his heart was going to wake her up, and worse, scare her from his grasp. But the girl, his girl… only moved to place herself a bit more comfortable on the comfy chest of her dad.

"See… and you never believed me when I said you were comfy," she laughed. "Shall we go?"

She opened the door for them, and they walked out. People ogled them as they walked to the outside. But the expression on the driver's face when he saw Jack going out with a kid in his arms was priceless, but not as astounded as when he saw Sam and the way she clung to General he had picked earlier.

"Where to, General?" He asked since he figured the General had offered to get the woman and her daughter home because it was the right thing to do.

"Home"

"Home?" the driver frowned, looking at Jack from the mirror

"You know, the place from where you picked me up?"

"And the Lady, sir"

"I'm going home," she grinned. She saw the confused expression on the driver's face. "I'm the wife"

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know."

Due to the time, and the slow traffic, they soon stopped in front of the house they called home. Sam grabbed her things and Jack still held Naysa who hadn't even stirred during the trip. Sam walked doubtfully the few meters separating her from the entrance. And stopped to wait for Jack.

"Ah, keys are in my pants pocket," he added

"Which side?"

"Front Right pocket," he closed his eyes when he felt Sam's hand diving into his pocket. He only started to breathe again once she was opening the door. And moving to give him space to enter, the knowing mischievous look on her face spoke volumes about why it had taken her that long to find the keys. "Ahm… I … we never… what do we do with Naysa?" he asked, remembering they didn't have a kid safe place.

"You still have the guest room?"

"Of course"

"Then, that will do," Sam grinned, and Jack started to walk upstairs. It was when she was alone when she started to notice some details. Like the keys of her bike seating in the bowl in the exact place she remembered.

The place was well cleaned, and in perfect order, except for the jacket that hung from the back of a chair, one of her own. And the book that was on top of the coffee table. It was also hers.

She climbed the stairs slowly, relishing in the feeling of finally being home. She walked towards the guest room, Jack had placed Naysa on the bed, right in the middle of it. And then proceeded to surround Naysa with the pillows from the bed. She smiled at the warm picture it made

"Jack.. she won't fall," she whispered with a reassured smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she was never one who moved much. And she didn't fall from the infirmary bed if that makes you more confident," he looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "she won't fall," she affirmed and walked to him and grasped his hand. He tugged him, "come on, take me to bed"

He nodded, the words stuck in his throat. But he walked with her slowly. He opened the door of their room and she gasped. Yes, the bed was made and the whole thing looked as clean as it should, but nothing was changed. It was the same room she had spent her last night with him, before she had to grab her military issued duffel bag, similar to the one she just dropped to the floor, and take a plane to the SGC, to reach her next post.

But it wasn't just the fact it was the same room, or that casually she remembered leaving the bed looking the same way. It was the fact that his dress blues hung in the open wardrobe right next to her extra one. Or the way her vanity was still full of her stuff, creams, and makeups, and perfumes and all sorts of things she had left behind, remained in the same position.

"Jack," she whispered with a small frown and walked towards the wardrobe. All her clothes were there, and then to the bathroom, and found her robe hanging behind the door right next to his. She bit her lower lip and frowned, returning to the room, "when they told me… I thought… I should have known better"

"What did you think?" It was his time to frown, she inhaled deeply under the weight of his gaze.

"For some reason, I thought you would have started to put me, my memory behind"

"That would mean I believed you were there… and I didn't. I couldn't'"

She didn't find words, he didn't either. They didn't need them anyways, they found each other kissed passionately. He relished in the feel of her now thinner, more muscled body melting in his arms, and when her dress fell, he smirked when he noticed her most feminine parts were now fuller. His clothes followed hers, and she groaned in pleasure when she felt the way his body was back to the chiseled state she used to know before the stress of DC and the inactivity of flying a desk gave way to some extra pounds around his middle.

She undressed him slowly, almost in awe. Caressing his now thinner and sculpted body with the tip of her fingers, she knew his current fitness was most likely due to stress and overexerting to get to the point of fatigue needed to sleep. His now almost completely gray hair made him look even sexier in her eyes.

Her mind lost control when impatience won him over and his lips reached that place below her ear, he knew made her putty in his hands. And soon, there was nothing more than caresses, kisses, moans, groans and loving words exchanged until they both felt they were alive, until they memorized each other's bodies again. Until once again, they were complete.

As the first rays of sun leaked trough the curtains and illuminated annoyingly her eyes, Sam stretched, enjoying the feeling of the sheets against her skin, and the way that her body was aching in all the right places, and a sated smile took ownership of her face. Until she finally realized she was alone in bed. She sat quickly and looked around. It was already ten a.m. and she was pretty sure she hadn't slept that much since, well, forever.

She shook her head, knowing why it was possible for her to continue to sleep, and bit her lower lip. Naysa was a very good girl, and she was used to be with strangers more than she, as her mother, was comfortable with, but Jack wasn't a stranger, or shouldn't be one.

Considering that, Naysa had been walking around six a.m. when they arrived at the Infirmary at the SGC, Sam was pretty sure there still weren't that many issues. Otherwise, they wouldn't allow her to keep sleeping. So, she took what she deemed like an egotistical shower, and after rummaging for clothes she walked towards the room they had left her in, just to find it empty.

The sounds coming from below were an indication of what was going on. Or at least, some indication. She padded to their living room, where the TV was on playing some childish series, where the characters were singing something about numbers in a catchy melody. And as she neared she thought she would be looking at the duet watching the show with similarly confused expressions but no.

The coffee table which used to be in the middle of the room was placed on the side, and there was paper everywhere, from white ones to colorful post-its, and there were tiny bits and human forms, making her understand Jack was entertaining their daughter in a very old fashioned way… before, they had fallen asleep. She smiled sweetly

Jack was sprawled on the floor, and Naysa was sprawled on top of his chest. And Sam wished she had a camera to make that moment a lasting memory to show. She took a step closer and swore quietly when she kicked what looked like a water bottle filled with rice and grains which made a sound strong enough to wake Naysa up.

If there was something that had made the people of the planet where Naysa had born, more impressed that the combination of Sam's blond hair and Jack tanned skin … was the fact that the girl had heterochromia. Her little right eye was the same blue of Sam's, but her left eye was the same brown of Jack's.

Sam saw the brown eye opening slowly, as the girl turned with a small frown towards the sound of the bottle. How on Earth the rice, and grains had managed to wake her up, when the music hadn't, was out of Sam's current understanding of her kid. The little face analyzed the way towards Sam'sock-clad feet and up, until she found her mommy's face and grinned, seating quickly over Jack's chest. Sam's eyes widened when the girl placed two hands on Jack's chest to stabilize herself on the moving platform.

Naysa giggled, and realized that the moving thing was a human. The same human she was playing with before, she placed her two hands on each side of his face and pressed them towards the middle, then she released his cheeks. And repeated the movement, then she opened one eye, then the other. And laughed. Sam rushed to grab her but stopped when, after raising her hands again, she had moved enough to place a little sloppy kiss on Jack's cheek, and she noticed then, that Jack wasn't sleeping anymore, he was just letting the child be. And a tear slowly made its way down Sam's cheek.

"Look who's up?" Jack voice reached Sam's ears.

"Morning," she added.

"Mommy!" Naysa jumped out of Jack, who huffed with the movement of the girl. The kid walked towards Sam and raised her hands to be lifted up, which Sam did. Jack slowly raised to his own two feet before walking towards them, then he planted a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" She licked her lower lip, tasting him and nodded, "She woke up around six thirty… I gave her orange juice and bananas, I thought fruits were the main thing one would get out there, therefore, I thought it would be safe and I didn't want to introduce her to milk or cereals, because I don't know for sure…" Sam placed a finger over his lip, which was quickly joined by a couple of small ones.

"Fruit is okay, cereals are okay but they have to be natural ones. At least for me, I have more issues with food than she has. She stopped breastfeeding two or three months ago, I… the Doc at the SGC told me it might be due to the fact that I was… am… anemic and that my body couldn't keep the pace of keep both of us in a good shape. She's been having mammal's milk for a while as a replacement, it wasn't well seen, but it was better than nothing. Milk is good too. Cassie's former pediatrician came to the base and she told me there shouldn't be much issues with Naysa, due to her age, but she recommended for human food to be introduced slowly, and similar to when we taste alien food, it might not have the best outcome for the body at first"

"Ah… I see. Did they give you diapers and everything she will need for a couple days?"

"They gave me a couple of clothes, she's not on diapers since around her nine months."

"How did you manage that?" She shrugged.

"I probably didn't have much to do with it, it most likely was environment based. All the kids around her age were already out of it… it was weird, and confusing, but she knows when she wants to go," the girl squirmed in Sam's arms. "Like right now…" With a laugh, both women started a quick run towards the downstairs bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, thanks for the reviews, you all are awesome! More family moments before we get to the explanation… :3

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Eleven**

After seeing them run away from the living room, he decided to fix the mess he made to keep Naysa entertained. But stood quietly for a couple of minutes, just relishing on the laughter and muffled words in a language he didn't know. He frowned when he heard a squeal, he thought came from Sam.

And walked towards the stair when the noises of them running up reached his ear. He looked up, but and doubted for a while on going up and find out what happened or just wait to know. And ended up deciding, that in any case if Sam needed him she would call him.

He went to the kitchen and started to warm up water to make Sam an herbal tea. He thought about making coffee for her, but she had mentioned issues with the food. He shrugged deciding on making both. In any case, he could drink it all later. He also made her some scrambled eggs and was cutting bananas and apples when they entered the kitchen.

Naysa was now clad in a shirt that most definitely was Sam's and sporting a disappointed frown. His wife was also wearing a different set of clothes and she was smiling, sheepishly. He frowned too.

"What happened?" he couldn't avoid adding when he saw their matching expressions.

"Mommy. Wet." Naysa added, her frown deepening. He was surprised by the deep, but sweet voice of his daughter. She hadn't said a word while playing with him.

"She speaks," he commented looking at Sam.

"A few words… yes." Sam frowned, trying to contain her angriness at the situation. He deserved to know his daughter knew a few words.

"Why are you frowning? Why is she frowning?"

"Ah, mine is for the situation, our past situation. I mean; do I make any sense?" She asked sadly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Because I don't know her, and we lost two years?" he asked, and she nodded, he returned to his tasks of cutting fruits. "And hers?"

"Hers… Well, we didn't make it," Sam explained, he turned around with an arched eyebrow, "we fumbled with her clothes for too long, and when I grabbed her to move her to the toilet, she wet me."

"I thought you said she didn't use diapers anymore," he commented placing the fruits in a plate and signaling her to take a seat on the breakfast table.

"Well, I've never said there weren't mishaps and technically, she never used what we know as diapers; she used their version until month nine and then, she started with the process of getting somewhat potty trained…" Sam grimaced.

"But…"

"A patch of terrain isn't quite the same thing than going to a toilet, clothes also weren't in the way," his eyes widened, "for her! Clothes weren't in the way for her," she blushed and judging by the small 'o' his mouth formed he thought she too was, well, more nature acquainted. "Anyhow, she needs to figure out what a bathroom is and why it is different from going where the others are going," Sam shrugged.

"She needs to be potty trained…" Jack added and she smiled.

"Basically, yes. She can hold it, but you never know how long it will be...ergo, we needed a shower."

"So, we do need to get diapers," he affirmed.

"We need a high chair," she affirmed; looking at their daughter who was seating on the floor, "and no, no diapers, we tried them on day one back. Not a good idea; maybe we can find some of the old-fashioned linen ones, those might work."

"Hmm, back to the old ways," he grinned.

"Yeah, I really don't want to compromise what little control she already has in favor of commodity; I mean, there's a good chance it takes a long time for me to be back and then she will be already trained. Is that coffee?" her eyes widened and he rolled his eyes, giving her a cup.

"And talking about it," he trailed. "When do you want to place the call?" She hummed, he didn't know for sure it if was a form of an answer or the result of sipping her coffee. The blush told him it was the coffee.

"The sooner the better, I really want to know where I'm standing. This is a very good coffee, Jack, you've improved."

"Thanks, things happen when you must do them yourself," he grinned, "They didn't mention anything yet?"

"No, and I've never been KIA before, so I'm, was, inexperienced," she grinned. "I've unlocked a new achievement, I wonder how many points that means." Her eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Don't look at me, I only got to MIA a couple of times, and I'm not as badass as a gamer as you are," he smiled. "You know you are the only one I know who can joke about this"

"After this, I will place the call," she grinned, "and if I couldn't joke with you, what's the sense? I mean, we have enough things weighing the situation to be all serious about it. I'm technically dead, Naysa doesn't exist, I'm yet to calculate where the hell I was, you don't know your own daughter, you have no idea what happened during the past twenty something months, they don't know what to do with me. It's complicated enough, right?"

"Yes, it is," he smiled finding her hand. "I'm just very glad my gut was right, and you are alive."

There were many things she loved about him. And many things she didn't like and some even she hated. But then, there was this simple fact, she could always read his eyes and see exactly what he was transmitting. And right now, that was a lot of emotion. She gulped, feeling the amount of pain and guilt he felt, all nicely packed on a ball of gratitude and love. She bit her lower lip.

He gave her a half-smile, he understood. There was too much emotion, and she needed to find her grip. He also read her like an open book, he saw the love and the pain she went through. And what made him understand her better, was the fact that he had been lost enough times to know how it feels like to realize you are alone.

"I can tell you I know how it feels, Sam. I know how it feels like to be left behind, to be alone in a situation no one should ever be. I just can't begin to understand how it feels like to do it, knowing you have someone there who depends completely on you. And yet, you brought her safely with you… to me," she sucked her lower lip, lost for words. What could she possibly say after that? He walked around and embraced her. "You don't need to be strong anymore, Sam. I'm here with you; it took a while, but I'm here," he whispered to her ear.

And she cried. She cried for all she had missed, for all the things she did and those she didn't. She cried because she missed him the whole time and she wanted him with her, and even then, she was angry at him because he wasn't with her. She cried her soul out and he left her to cry in the security of his arms.

He kissed her hair as he had many times before, and looked down as she sobbed. Their daughter had found the situation weird and was looking at them with a confused expression. Which despite the brown eye, it was so Sam's. He chuckled, making Sam retract herself enough to see what caused it and she too chuckled at it. Then she started to laugh, which quickly was followed by their daughter's soft giggles and then, he couldn't avoid it even if he wanted to, and soon they were all laughing for no reason at all.

Later, Sam cleaned a couple tears from her eyes, those fell out of the laughter and she smiled at him.

"I can't believe we are here."

"I can't believe it either."

The girl looked up at them, they seemed like giants from her position, she raised her arms up and Sam quickly acquiesced. Looking from Naysa to Jack and back, she grinned.

"Ah, Jack; there's someone you need to be formally introduced to," Jack gulped, and Sam looked at Naysa who looked almost expectantly, "Naysa… daddy," she said and as if the girl knew what that word meant, she scrambled to get to Jack's arms as fast as she could. Sam grinned, "daddy… this is Naysa."

Jack had played with his daughter for a long time that morning, but certainly, holding her now wasn't the same. Now he was 'daddy' and he couldn't be more thrilled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Naysa repeated time and time again while starting once more her exploration of his face with her little hands, extending and contracting all the skin she could, from his cheeks to his eyes and poking him occasionally with her fingers. And laughing at the silly faces Jack returned to her.

Sam used their distracted status to walk towards the phone and with a sigh, she placed the call.


	12. Chapter 12

What's wrong with me? Argh, one day, I will write exactly as I planned, but nooo.. this thing keeps going astray. Please! Someone keep my muse still.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Twelve**

Eons. That's the amount of time she felt it passed since the last time she had donned her dress blues. And truth to be told, if it wasn't because Jack had kept her second dress blues clean, she wouldn't be wearing one to start with. And, to be honest, she didn't remember herself looking quite like that using one before.

"Hmm," she frowned, making Jack raise his head to check her.

He and Naysa were both horizontally plopped on the bed, while Sam was standing in front of the body size mirror attached to their wardrobe, she could see their expressions of confusion and amusement, from over her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow at Jack and he shrugged, he knew she had lost a lot of weight; yet, seeing how much difference it made from her last figure to the current one was shocking, to say the least.

Seeing the lack of answer from her husband, she returned her gaze to her image. She frowned raising the skirt a few centimeters and then letting it go. The before tight skirt flowed down back to the starting position two or three inches below her waist. The blouse, well, it completely refused to close at her breast level. Her jacket settled nicely on her shoulders but, it looked a size or two too big around especially below her bust line. And to complete the whole thing, the nylons she found were making her skin itch and not precisely in the right way.

How he had managed not to laugh was a mystery for her. But for him, it was easy not too. Yes, the whole thing was a bit too big for her now and that she was scratching herself making a weird dance wasn't helping. However, for him, she could be wearing the proverbial potatoes sack and he wouldn't care, she was hot and he loved her, size and look notwithstanding.

Naysa, however, was another thing. She just couldn't help it; she laughed mostly due to the funny allergic dance Sam was making. Jack looked at Sam in concern.

"You should get rid of the… socks? Nylons? You know, that thing that's making you scratch like crazy," he commented and she raised her eyebrow.

"Really? You think so? I haven't noticed the allergic reaction they are giving me," she rolled her eyes, before disappearing inside the bathroom. She came back out, nylon-less, her legs were on a bright red hue. Her glare when he looked down and back up told him he was better not commenting it.

"You know? We should go to the store and get you new dress blues," he added following her movements. "And maybe some silk stockings? I know you used to have some," she glared at him again making him gulp.

"There's no use in getting a new set if I don't know if I will be reinstated," she explained to him, somehow making him feel as if he was a five-year-old.

"Sam, no matter what you believe right now; you will be reinstated. They simply can't afford to lose you. Trust me, I know," he added seriously, while he searched her eyes.

"They've lost me for a while, Jack. Twenty months to be exact. They didn't need me during those, and for eighteen months they didn't even know I was alive, and let me point the obvious: the world is still one piece," she sighed. "I do believe finding it in one piece was a good thing," she finished with a sad smile.

And he understood, she was afraid that the importance they thought she had before, wasn't a real fact any longer, and that made her not different from anyone else in the USAF; as if her years working were somehow not worth it. He huffed, he would be damned if he didn't make them count.

He frowned then, noticing she said eighteen out of twenty. However, he chose to save that information to ask her later. He knew there was a fat chance of it being explained the following day during the audience. So, he opted for a divert plan.

"Okay, then let's get you silk socks and a blouse which fits you. And then, since we will be already there, let's pick some clothes for Naysa. She needs something to wear for tomorrow," she frowned, "and maybe a visit to a Doctor for antiallergics?" He added with a hopeful smile.

"The CMO gave me those; I need to find and take them," she added searching on her duffel bag, "aha!" She added when she finally found the pills, "and yes, you are right; Naysa will need clothes for tomorrow and maybe a high chair for dinner time?" She added hopefully.

"And some toys?" She raised her eyebrow, "A plush toy, every kid should own at least one."

"Okay," she smiled lovingly at him, "we are going for a couple of clothes, so she can get changed if she wets herself, a high chair, a plush toy, and a silk stocking," she listed.

"And a blouse," he added making her squint at him. "Hey, you can keep yourself wearing the darn coat the whole day, but I know I like to get rid of it as soon as possible. Now, if your blouse doesn't close," he trailed.

"And a blouse," she conceded.

Discussing and limiting their shopping list was something they always did. However, at the end of the day, Jack always managed to convince her on buying other stuff, because it looked good on her or matched something they had… or just because.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising when, along with the things on their mental list, they ended up with at least a dozen of dresses for Naysa, linen diapers, around half a dozen of plush toys and some kids book on their first stop. A planter of Sam's favorite roses, after passing by the store and seeing them available. And a full-dress blues for Sam.

One which fit her new figure like a glove.

But even with their outfits figured, and Naysa's bag prepared for next day. Sam tossed and turned for a while not managing to find a position to sleep or a way to quiet her mind. Jack grinned by her side, she was nervous. So, he did what he did best to distract her and tire her at the same time. He made love to her.

The following morning and even after falling asleep rather late, they both looked well rested and stunning on their uniforms. They walked out and settled in the car, they didn't know for sure who reached first for the other's hand but they did. And soon, they were parking at the station.

"Ah, they will look at us," Jack commented pointing towards the station, "a lot," he grimaced.

"Why?" She asked she had spotted already plenty of uniforms walking to the station. In her mind, they shouldn't bring that much attention to themselves. "Is not like we are the only military around."

"Apparently there's an unwritten rule which says that Generals shouldn't ride the metro to work," Jack explained with a huff.

"Huh. You know? You lived here for, what? Four years?"

"Five."

"Right, true you moved right after our honeymoon; while, I moved across the country." She added closing the door and shouldering Naysa's bag. Jack closed the door on the opposite side, taking Naysa out of her chair and placing her on his hip.

"Not counting the months looking for the house," he added.

"Right, which took a long time," she bit her lower lip. "Anyhow, this is the first time I'm going to work with you. I mean, all the times I've been here. I either came straight to the White House, or straight to the Pentagon and never left until the meetings were finished, and then, you had to stay longer. Or there were those amazing times in which I came straight home."

"Huh, we are a weird couple," he grinned. "See, they are watching," he whispered, as they stood on the side, waiting for the metro to arrive.

"They are watching because it's really weird to see a General carrying a girl. It also doesn't help Naysa waving to everyone," she grinned, the train stopped and they walked in.

Due to the hour, they managed to find a seating place for all of them, but when on the next stop an elderly lady entered Jack quickly gave her his place.

"Daddy, sit," Naysa complained.

"Come with me," Sam grabbed the girl and took her in her lap, creating some space for Jack to sit.

"No, mommy. Daddy, sit," Naysa explained her as if made the whole sense in the world.

"She wants to seat with you, Jack," Sam explained and moved a little to the side to give him more space to fit between herself and the lady. As soon as he was down, Naysa jumped over him. "Careful, Naysa. You don't want to make daddy's clothes dirty."

"No dir," Naysa agreed solemnly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jack apologized to the lady he had given space before and who was now a little bit crushed between him and the safety glass. Sam tried to slide as far as she could, but even that wasn't enough due to Jack's and the lady sizes. She opted to stand up, giving both of them more space, knowing full well she would be sat most of the day.

"Nothing to apologize for," the woman added, now comfortably seating and smiling gratefully at Sam who grabbed herself securely and winked at Naysa. When the next stop came, Jack held Naysa tightly with one hand, and the other found a place to keep Sam steady by holding her hip.

The old woman watched the exchanged and smiled at them.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"We will be reaching five years of marriage in a couple of months," Jack answered.

"You look like you have known each other for longer."

"We were friends for a long time," Sam offered.

"Friends?"

"Yes… for eight years, until he proposed."

"That's a very long time, you look lovely together, your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you, ma'am," they both added blushing.

The metro stopped. Sam looked at him and shouldered Naysa's bag again. She moved to give Jack space to stand and didn't notice when the woman grabbed Jack's hand to stop him.

"Don't lose them, son. If you have been together this far, they are worth it," Jack nodded at her wordlessly and walked down. He reached Sam and they walked towards the entrance where he flashed his ID acquiring instant access, but he was stopped nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, sir, the child can't go in." He frowned, then the guard looked at Sam, "ma'am, I can't allow you to get in if you don't present the proper documents."

They exchanged a glance, neither Sam nor Naysa had anything to grant them access, and that was exactly when worry started to settle on Jack in the same way it had on Sam before.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh! I'm there! We are there! Well, almost but we are close… xD

Enjoy!

M.

(Thank you DeniseM, I didn't notice it ended up "corrected")

 **Chapter thirteen**

If Jack chose that moment to think of himself as a cartoon, he would have been with his face boiling red and smoke would be escaping his ears. But he wasn't a cartoon, and even if he was fuming inside, it wasn't the guard's fault, they were just doing their jobs. So, he inhaled… deeply.

A couple of times.

Sam grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, it was the most coupley thing they would dare to do while both in uniforms and in such military environment. However, it calmed him down immediately.

"Let me call Amelia to sort this one out," he added looking at her.

"I should call Hayes, after all, he was the one who moved it here," she added chewing her lower lip. He was already pulling his cell phone out.

"Nah, if he moved it then Amelia knows by now, don't worry." He winked at her, "Amelia? Yes; that's exactly why I'm calling… Yes, we are at the gate," he lowered the phone with a smirk.

"Told me so?" she asked, knowing his expressions too well.

"She's coming with the ID's."

Sam spotted Amelia before Jack did, the woman was the only one who resisted Jack's complex personality, she used to call Sam when Jack was on a special level of grumpiness. She also knew Amelia respected Jack both as her superior and as a person. However, she was still surprised when she was engulfed on a tight embrace.

"Amelia, Colonel Carter needs to breathe," Jack commented, and the woman let Sam go.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I'm just so happy, ma'am!" Then she looked around, it wasn't precisely the best place to blabber.

"The President sent me this yesterday with some instructions," she presented him the envelope, inside Jack found two pieces of ID. Amelia found that time to scan the area, her eyes widened when she spotted the girl. Jack noticed the change and before she could react, he was pushing them all to the other side.

"Walls have ears," he whispered and Amelia nodded understandingly.

They walked briskly trough the corridors and didn't stop more than to show ID's time and time again; until they reached his office, where he finally placed Naysa on the floor.

"Naysa, this is Amelia. Amelia this is Naysa, our daughter." He finished. Amelia clapped her hands cheerfully, noticing quickly the resemblance of the child to both of her parents. And then, she embraced Sam and then Jack.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, " she added sheepishly, "blame it on my Latin roots," she shrugged. "The meeting will be held next door," Jack raised his eyebrow at the not so subtle change.

"Who's coming?" he asked, noticing the blush covering his assistant's face.

"Everyone. The President deemed your meeting room as large enough, but more important, safer. A team rescanned the room this morning, and I went after with the jamming devices Colonel Carter had left before… it should be all clean," Amelia added seriously.

"Good. Is anyone here yet?"

"No, you are the first ones to arrive, the meeting is scheduled in," she checked her clock, "twenty-two minutes from now." The couple exchanged a glance.

"They all should be arriving shortly then," Jack added.

"Can I bring you anything? Coffee? Tea? Cake?" She offered with a knowing grin.

"Thank you, but we are good at the moment," Sam smiled. "We do have a request for you, Amelia; you can refuse it if you don't feel comfortable with it," she trailed.

"Okay."

"Will you mind taking care of Naysa while we go in?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course! That's no issue!"

"Ah, she squirms when she wants to go, and," Sam stopped as the door of the office was opened. The gray hair and dress blues pointed to an Air Force General and his troupe.

"Carter, why don't you, Amelia and Naysa take your conversation to my office. I will guide them to the meeting room…" Jack trailed and soon, the women and child were moved to Jack's office. While a crowd of blue uniforms moved from the entrance door to the meeting room door.

Sam inhaled deeply, looking how people kept coming in, she saw the top brass of the Air Force and then, she saw the classic movements of the secret service as Henry Hayes made his way to the meeting room, his two escorts standing still next to the meeting room door.

After that, Sam gave Amelia the last instructions she could think of and kneeled in front of her daughter to get a quick hug, which was comforting to her. Then, she stood up tall and squared her shoulders.

"It's not that you'll need it, ma'am, but good luck," Amelia grinned.

"Thanks' Amelia… for everything. I know you took a good care of our grumpy General, and now you are going to take care of our daughter, I can't start to explain how grateful I am with you."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I know under all his … grumpiness… as you put it," Amelia grinned, "The General is a loving man. I saw that when you visited and that helped me understand him a bit better. As I said before, I'm glad you are back, I don't know how long he would've resisted." Sam gulped and nodded towards the door.

"I must go," she bit her lower lip looking to Naysa again.

"Don't worry, everything will work out."

"I sure hope so," she added sadly. "I didn't tell Jack, but things really don't look well," she grimaced but before Amelia could ask and before Sam could allow herself to break; she turned around and opened the door.

At that moment, Amelia witnessed something she had witnessed before with General O'Neill. She saw the exact moment in which the worried woman inhaled deeply and nervously, looking as a human on the brink of losing it, and then, with one exhale she stepped out of the office, and had become the though Colonel she needed to be.

Amelia noticed, through the blinds how Sam was ready to defend what she had to, and she finally understood what was what had kept them together despite all the histories she had heard. And it was simple really, they were really made for one another.

Inside the room, Generals and President were noisily sitting around the table, but the moment Sam entered, the silence invaded the environment. There was something in Sam's presence that was, even more commanding now, than it was all those years when he had met her.

It wasn't only her height, her braided blond hair, her bright blue eyes, or the titles that came with her. But it was something in her stance, something that was dangerous and angelical at the same time. Jack noticed not for the first time, how she was different when she entered in that zone.

A place where she, his wife, was hidden under the military bravado. And he wondered, not for the first time, if he was guilty of teaching her how to bury herself so far in, or if it were the circumstances they've been through during the years at the SGC, and now, during whatever had happened on those months where she was lost to all of them.

Whatever it was, she had managed to get the attention of each and every one of the presents, and none of them wanted to be pulled out of her magnet. Whatever it was, it was the first time it made him feel wary of what was about to happen.

So, he cleared his throat, managing to catch Hayes attention. He nodded towards Sam and Hayes grinned, guiltily. Jack chose to believe the guiltiness was because he forgot he was in charge of this whole thing, rather than to the fact the President was staring at his wife. Still, he couldn't but clench his jaw.

"Colonel Carter, please take a sit," Hayes left out and pointed to the only place it was free. The chair on the extreme side of the table. She nodded, deciding not to let the position on the table affect her, she was after all, very used to be on the other end of trials of all sorts, from all sorts of alien civilizations. This one wouldn't make her flinch.

"Okay, I'll start by retelling the facts that lead us to this. Then we will ask you to give us your version of them, and we will ask you to explain why you were AWOL during eighteen months that happened until you decided to contact the SGC troughs our allies."

"Eighteen months?" Jack wondered out loud, "she was out there from November sixteen, 2007 until, five or six days ago! That's twenty months of absence, and she wasn't AWOL, she was MIA and then KIA!" Jack spat.

"General O'Neill, we understand your candor on this case; however, Colonel Carter is alive, therefore, she couldn't have been KIA. Her lack of contact doesn't allow her to be MIA as it was first stipulated. However, we will use the information acquired in this audience to decide the outcome, and due to her cooperation and willingness to share what's missing from those eighteen months of absence, charges won't be pressed," Sam's tightened her jaw.

"You got to be kidding," Jack left out outraged, punching the table with one fist.

"General O'Neill," Hayes started only to be met with Jack's glare, "take it easy, if you keep interrupting we won't be able to start appropriately, nor we will be able to finish. Colonel Carter, on September 14, 2007, you arrived at Cheyenne Mountain Complex a.k.a Stargate Command, to start your journey to Atlantis, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"The transfer from SGC to Atlantis, lasted two days. You arrived at Pegasus on September sixteen, 2007, Earth date."

"Yes, sir."

"Your post was the Command of the base known as Stargate Atlantis. Your knowledge achieved from your experience at the SGC, and also during a mission to Atlantis placed you as the best possible candidate to replace Doctor Weir. The position was estimated to last two Earth years, with periodical revisions from the IOA to verify the adequacy of your post, rank, and leadership skills and also that the best interests of all the involved were thought of. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"However, on November thirteen, 2007; barely nine weeks since your arrival, you submitted a request to change your destination back to Earth."

"Yes, sir."

"Your request was rejected, Colonel. Is that why you chose to disappear for the following nineteen months?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, we are there! Explanations will be out, finally!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _M._

 _PS: Please let me know at what point is too obvious that I have no life other than work and fanfics ... or better not._

 **Fourteen**

"Your request was rejected, Colonel. Is that why you chose to disappear for the following nineteen months?" Henry Hayes asked seriously. Jack looked at Sam and then at Henry, a disbelief look on his face, but then, Sam didn't react and Hayes didn't laugh.

"What?!" Jack asked, "Are you seriously going to blame her?" he added loudly, standing up. Sam didn't flinch and he looked at her as if she had lost some marbles during the last twenty-three months since he had last seen her. She inhaled deeply.

"No, sir." she answered firmly, but shortly.

"Then, you are affirming you didn't choose to join the mission?"

"I did join the mission, sir. I had to, I couldn't leave them there," she commented.

"And yet, you had Rodney McKay, and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and a lot of people who could've fulfilled the position you took and you could've given the orders from afar. And with most of the crew of Atlantis available to take your spot, you lead the teams. As far as we know, from all of them, only you had a request to return which was refused." Hayes pointed.

"Then, sir, I must affirm I chose to risk me. I decided I would be making most of the situation if I was able to make decisions and help with whatever outcome we encountered as the time progressed. The fact that I was one of the most prepared officers on Goa'uld technology weighted heavily on my decision to join the mission and my knowledge of both Goa'uld and Alteran languages helped me save lives which would be missing if I wasn't on that bridge. If had I not chosen to risk myself." She added calmly, but Jack knew her too well. He could hear the bitterness and the pain the others couldn't.

"Carter," Jack whispered, she pressed her jaw because she understood what he was trying to tell her. Her words came out too full of sentiment and too out of control. She inhaled to calm herself.

"When I took the mission, I didn't' know my request was rejected. But even if I knew, I would have reached to the same decisions. I know how easy to think it through when you are not under the pressure of the situation; and yet, I considered this for a long time. I must confess, I've analyzed it in all possible angles and this outcome was the best possible outcome. Would I do it again if I knew what would happen? Yes."

"Aha! You are admitting to having been AWOL," Hayes smirked.

"No, sir. I'm admitting having been a Commander officer for Atlantis Stargate Command. I had to choose to partake in a mission to protect the people under my command and, by extension, the base itself. I'm admitting I probably didn't take enough crew to do it, but it was just the right amount to get the right outcome. I'm admitting I made a decision under pressure and I'm admitting I would stick to it again if it was necessary," she finished.

"Then, if you were so headstrong and willing to make commanding decisions such as the ones you've just mentioned, then please explain to us why is that you requested the permission to return before your time?"

"That's easy, sir. I requested the change of assignment because, earlier that day, I had found out I was pregnant."

"Then why such thing wasn't mentioned in your request?" Her mask of calmness almost fell for that one, but she managed to catch herself.

"I didn't attach the real motive because I wanted to let my husband know in a very different way, other than reading it on a personal transfer request or learning it twenty months later. Although, when I forwarded my request, the Atlantis CMO also forwarded my medical file. Adding more, a copy of my medical file was attached to my request making my condition known to all the proper members of the SGC and all those Air Force members who were authorized to read it. I'm also aware that the SGC CMO, Doctor Lam, had informed the change of status to General Smith, that conversation, by itself, should have granted me the return if we take into consideration the IOA rules against birthing Earth humans on Pegasus Galaxy and by prolongation at Atlantis."

"And knowing you were pregnant; you still chose to engage in that mission, even with the potential death menace that now covered not only you but your child's life?" She looked at Jack, he noticed the pain in her eyes and he braced himself for the answer he knew would come.

"Yes, sir."

Jack closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, knew it was coming wasn't the same than actually hearing it. He wondered shortly if any of the other members of the meeting were at least once in the same situation he was now, listening to their wives confessing they would've done what they did even if that meant that the father, a.k.a him, wouldn't know his child until it was too late. By the expressions he saw, they had no idea.

"According to the last member of your crew who saw you alive," Henry continued, after clearing his throat to gain Jack's attention, "the only two who remained in the Mothership where you and him. Then, you ordered him to enter one of the lasts remaining escape pods and he did as you ordered."

"That's almost correct, sir."

"Almost?"

"Yes, sir. The ship we boarded might have looked like a mothership from the outside. However, it had several structural differences that don't fit with Goa'uld technology. The fact that the computers were not purely in their language was one of them," Hayes frowned.

"We also debriefed the rest of the crew who joined you on that mission," he continued as if he hadn't heard what she just said. "Most of them were already on the planet near the confrontation zone. Planet which, luckily, had a stargate, they didn't saw anything from their position. The ones who remained on the ships agreed that judging from what they managed to catch from your last words, and what the last officer with you saw, the Mothership you just secured… exploded. What do you have to say about this, Colonel?"

"First, I must correct your vision of the situation: the existence of a planet with a Stargate near the area of disembarkation of the crew wasn't luck. While they started to follow us, and a safe distance was reached, I ordered a search of near Stargates, towards which we moved and set an orbiting course. That way, even if we hadn't managed to board their ship by then, we would have been able to eject on escape pods and survive, no matter if the escape pods were theirs or ours…" she took a breath, remembering the nerves as her mind flowed her with memories of that day.

"And when they were all safely ejected, you escaped with the ship," he pointed.

"What?" It was her turn to be surprised. "Oh! I wish that was what happened, sir. But it wasn't… the ship auto-destruction started a countdown of roughly a minute and a half; which, believe it or not, is not near enough time to learn how to stop it. Even if my Goa'uld was good to try, my Alteran wasn't enough. The reformed version they were using for that ship was nothing I had seen before and by then, Intel pointed to the planet being a Naquadah paradise."

"We are currently mining that planet," someone added.

"Then, you should be aware that the fact that not only the planet but the whole system surrounding the planet are Naquadah heaven… an explosion of the magnitude of the auto-destruction of any ship could start the collapse of that whole solar system, not to mention what the explosion I survived would have done, considering the cargo of the ship."

"But by then you were already far away from Atlantis and you had managed to transport the prisoners, what difference would have made if you transport yourself to either ship and flew away with Doctor McKay or Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard?"

"Sir, the explosion wouldn't give enough time to the people who was on the planet to leave it unharmed or at all in some cases. After I ordered the last member of the team who had joined me at the bridge to take one of the four remaining escape pods from that area, I ordered Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard to return to the ship I was piloting before and asked Doctor Mckay to make a life scan. With all the variables, I ordered Lt Colonel Sheppard to enter hyperspace. And then I did the same with Doctor McKay. While I was trying to find a way to enter on hyperspace myself and that way take the explosion the furthest away from that system as possible. I pointed towards the Milky Way with seconds left."

"Aha! You did escape with the ship and towards our own galaxy!"

"Yes, sir. I did. I set course to the Milky way because it would have taken me far away enough from the system in which we were. Then, I ran to the closest escape pod hoping it would give me some sort of shelter from the explosion. I suppose one doesn't really want to die when faced with that chance." She sighed and looked at Jack, "even if the possible help doesn't seem like a valid or logical help."

"What do you mean?"

"The escape pods are not meant to work on hyperspace, we don't really know if one will resist the speed needed. Yet, that's where I ended up… on an escape pod on a ship which was on hyperspace"

"And yet, you are here…"

"I felt the change of speed when the ship came out of hyperspace somewhere, I knew I was out because the force pushed me towards the side and as soon as I caught myself, I reached for the ejection button. The ship exploded and the force of the explosion send me flying further away. I was sure I wouldn't survive, I even considered that it was stupid to have entered it, but, an escape pod isn't exactly thought to be a comfortable place to be for more than an hour or two. I don't know for sure how long I was inside. The pod was to seat four people; therefore, I could have been there for a decent amount of time before intoxication by carbon monoxide started, which it did. Thankfully, at some point, I was attracted by the gravity of a planet. Until it ended up pulling me in."

"That's a lot of luck, Colonel. However, not a single word of what you said makes sense or is close to what I've been informed."

"Then let me explain what happened from the start."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Keep calm... I'm writing as fast as I can, xD. Anyhow, here it is…

Enjoy,

M.

PS: I'm sorry SG-Atlantis fans… I really hadn't been paying much attention to it, so anything that's wrong. I apologize in advance, maybe consider it part of this universe?

 **Fifteen.**

 **November 16** **th** **, 2007**

"Colonel Carter, Jordan's team is reporting back," someone called her over. Sam walked towards the main communication area, where the team leader appeared on the screen.

"Colonel Carter, we have a bit of an issue," Major Jordan reported.

"Go on, Major."

"We have spotted two ships surveying the planet. We believe our movement is what made them stop. At the moment, they seem to be hovering in orbit. From our scans, they look like a Goa'uld mothership, even if we have ever seen that kind of ship around Pegasus. Contact with them wasn't established. They might be after what we found here or maybe, they just read our life forms, we can't be sure."

"What have you found?"

"So far, we found a ZPM module and a couple of puddle jumpers. We don't know what else is available here since we landed just a couple of clicks away from our first discoveries, and entering the compound is proving a little more complicated than we first thought it would. We are ready to try and return to Atlantis and prepare a bigger mission to retrieve what we found. However, coming out of the planet…" Jordan trailed.

"Will give away your position, and since you don't know if they are friends or foes, it will endanger you and your crew."

"And even if they don't engage, ma'am. If they follow us, we would be giving them the location of our base," the Major sighed, making Sam close her eyes in despair.

"There's no gate on that planet," she pointed and the man shook his head.

"No, no gate, ma'am. Or, we are yet to find one. We came flying and we must leave flying." He commented and Sam nodded.

"Stay low and contact us in an hour, we will have an action plan for you." She told him.

"Colonel Carter, there's one more thing." They both clenched their jaws. "We decided to wait for as long as we could; to see if they would just go away. But since they haven't moved… we must return a.s.a.p, we are under strict oxygen conditions and, even limiting it, we only have two hours tops, before..." he trailed.

"Then, contact us in twenty." She ordered him and closed the communication. She pinched the bridge of her nose thinking about what to do to rescue her team.

"What are our options?" Sheppard asked from behind her. How was possible for that man to be exactly there when she needed him was beyond her ability to explain things.

"How far are they? And do we still have the Tel'tak's we got as a loan?" John nodded with a grin. They had arrived a week earlier, after a month of travel, and a lot of complaints from all the involved.

"By entering hyperspace, we are an hour away. By puddle jumper, there's a gate close enough from there it would take forty minutes to reach them," someone provided.

"Okay then, we are going to use the Tel'tak's to reach their position. Those two should bring enough attention for them to follow, leaving a window of escape for Jordan's team." She organized her mind quickly.

"And if it isn't enough?" Sheppard asked.

"Then, the team going with me will engage. While the team going with you can help Jordan's team to escape."

"Colonel, with all due respect, you are presenting a risky plan."

"Not risky enough to need to be reported until we return. Also, we don't have time to do anything else without endangering the crew or the base. Get your team ready, and get me a team, volunteers only. I will need someone who understands basic nav of Goa'uld tech."

It wasn't even ten minutes later when they were starting their engines and directing the ships towards the planet where Jordan's team was slowly getting without time. They came out of hyperspace two planets away from their destination. As they slowly approached, they saw the two motherships floating near their final destination. Sam chewed her lower lip.

"Colonel Sheppard, I will accelerate, follow me but not too close, let them believe you are chasing me. McKay, if they follow, use your knowledge and find us a gate, that way if something goes wrong, we can have a way out."

"Even if it cost us two loaned Tel'taks?" John asked.

"Lives are worthier," Sam added. Then she contacted Major Jordan and explained the plan. "All ready?" she asked to the comms and when she got the second, 'yes, ma'am' she accelerated her ship and passed between the two motherships. Despite John's surprise with the speed and ease in which she flew in the space in the middle of the two ships, he followed, passing them by the side. They didn't contact either ship, but one of them fell out of the radar after moving away from them. The second one followed them.

As soon as the two ships disappeared from the radar, Jordan's team started their engine and hovered for a while, waiting to see if the one who had disappeared first wasn't just hiding. Just to be on the safe side, they followed their orders and moved themselves to the closest planet with a gate, and gated back to Atlantis.

On the Tel'tak's the situation was getting more complicated. They were about to reach sub-light and the mothership was still behind them. If the ship decided to engage, they probably wouldn't stand a chance, but for some reason, it just followed them. Two systems later, both ships received the same message, before Sheppard's ship was shot, and that was exactly when McKay opened the communications channel just to say: "Next one has a gate!"

"What about the conditions both of the planet and your ship?" Sam asked.

"Ship's safe, the shields absorbed the impact. The planet is breathable, and it's … we will endure it. Holy smokes it has large amounts of Naquadah deposits. It would be paradise for keeping our fleet!" He added happily.

"Mckay, how good are you with Tel'tak's?" she asked

"What? Why?"

"We are going to board them before they get us all killed."

"And what do I have to do with it?"

"You are going to stay on your tel'tak. Captain Morris will remain in this one. We need all officers hands on deck."

"If that's the only approach…"

"Let's go." Soon all the officers of both crews were standing on their rings bases. "Take prisoners, we will need to know what happened with the second ship. Set C4's in case we need them. Depending on the number of things we find, we will define if we will take them with the ship, with us, or using the gate on the planet below. In any case, the worst-case scenario is using whatever mean of escape to return to Atlantis. All clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" And then the rings engulfed them.

The cargo bay in which they appeared it was darker than any other cargo bay Sam had ever stood on, and she had known plenty. There were oddities too; when she pointed her light she figured the walls weren't gold, but silver, and there weren't covered with hieroglyphs. Parts of the doors they encountered kept the symbols the same, the other part showed what looked like alteran symbols, making her frown.

However, it was when the officers who stood behind to check the cargo called that she knew that whoever was this ship from, it wasn't Goa'uld. They were no staff weapons, zats. But projectile weapons, different from the humans' ones. Also, a couple of laser weapons…. And something gray, some rocks, and dust… and a bright liquid... plenty of it.

And then, they found them.

They were human looking, but their eyes blue… the same shade of blue she had. But there was something odd in them. She didn't delve into it while she sent the first electrical discharge of the zat towards them. The way they closed their eyes when the blueish light shone in the dark made her understand they were very sensitive to light. She quickly asked someone to find the lights making the whole taking over the ship easier than they thought it would be.

They were around fifty of them, against the eight officers they had. But the fact they were blind under the right environment, made their numbers manageable.

"Communicate with Atlantis, let them know that you are bringing prisoners and to keep the lights dimmed in their cells. We want them to talk, not to torture them. Take them through the gate, it will be faster and safer. "

"Do we know what their cargo is?"

"I'll try to find out," she added, Sheppard ordered to Captain Klein to go with her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just in case," he grinned. It was fair since the young Captain had the ATA gene and could help her if there was something she couldn't manage in there.

They reached what seemed the bridge and walked to the computer. The thing was amazing, it was the Asgardian computer on steroids, but unfortunately, it was also in a mix of Goa'uld and Alteran that she knew would make things complicated to learn. "I'll guess we will take it with us and ask someone to bring it back to Earth for further studies," she commented through the comms and received a whimper from Mckay followed by a complaint about how it wasn't fair she was having all the fun. And then, she read it… and her eyes widened.

"Just to let you all know, the cargo is Naquadah. In rock, powder and liquid form."

"Liquid?"

"That's what it says… I could be reading it wrong."

"It does say liquid, ma'am," Klein frowned. "I didn't know that was possible."

"I didn't know that either," she frowned. "Sheppard, how are we doing?"

"We are moving the last of them out now, part of our team took the rings down, while we used their escape pods to send them down. Okay, last pod full of unidentified aliens is out. If you have nothing more, I'll ring back to the tel'tak and land to verify the situation of the planet."

"John…" he frowned, there was something urgent in her voice, "ring back to mine."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ring back to mine and set course to Atlantis. ASAP," she told him, looking straight at the screen.

"Ma'am… is that what I think it is?" Captain Klein face was fixated to the countdown which had started. The bright numbers almost mocking them for trying to steal the ship away.

"You don't want to find out, go to the escape pod and ring back to Atlantis. Go!" he doubted, "It's an order, Captain!"

"Sam?" Mckay's voice came over, she hadn't noticed she had left the comms open.

"Set course to Atlantis, make me a favor, and check what are the conditions of the other planets? John, I'm ordering you enter hyperspace, now!"

"Sam, all of them have a large amount of naquadah in their soil," Mckay added.

"Holy Hannah!" She started tinkering with the main computer to try and find a way to stop it or to enter hyperspace herself.

"What?!"

"Rodney, you need to enter hyperspace as soon as I say. First, I need to ask you a big favor."

"Sam? Please don't do this…" He asked, both hoping no one else was listening to them. But then, the countdown reached forty.

"I'm sorry, Rodney, but, please tell Jack I love him." She whispered the last words.

"Sam!" McKay whimpered back.

"Go!" She added, clenching her jaw

"I can't."

"You must!"

"Please, don't make me do this…" he whimpered one last time.

"Go, Rodney… there's no time."

And then, she was the only ship orbiting the planet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh! It's making sense! (at least in my head)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **M.**

 **Sixteen**

 **November 16th, 2007**

She looked at the clock which now only showed thirty seconds left.

"Hyperspace, hyperspace..." she whispered to herself while trying desperately to take the ships as far away as she could.

 ** _Thirty_**

She sighed, when the number changed, and clenched and unclenched her jaw when the next number changed.

 _ **Twenty-nine.**_

"If you were a hyperspace console, which one you would be?" she asked to no one after having punched the console with a mix of anger and panic.

 ** _Twenty-eight._**

She closed her eyes, and childishly, she moved her hand from one button to the next and then picked one and pressed it.

 _ **Twenty-seven.**_

Bile rose to her mouth when the image of the child she would never meet burned her mind's eye, and she whimpered, swallowing the bitter taste of regret.

 _ **Twenty-six.**_

"Oh God, please, I need to get back home." She bit her lower lip while trying to understand what appeared on the screen.

And for the first time since she had entered the Stargate Program, she felt alone. Tears escaped her eyes, as she thought of Jack and how much she was missing his confidence in her, his supportive words, his love... plainly, him.

 _ **Twenty-five.**_

"Hyperspace!" she shouted when she read the word; considering that after all, Jack was SG-1's and her amulet of good luck.

 ** _Twenty-four._**

She pressed the screen, and then a part of the console lighted up, she touched it; and the map of the universe appeared, she placed her finger on the milky way and, miraculously, she entered hyperspace falling inelegantly on her back due to the change of speed.

 _ **Twenty-three.**_

Despite the fact that the number kept going down, she laughed. At least, her actions wouldn't kill ten people to save four. She hated when that kind of things happened.

 ** _Twenty-two._**

From her position on the floor, her eyes connected with the no so hidden door of an escape pod. Maybe it was usable. Perhaps, the outcome of using it on hyperspace was better than the result of staying at the bridge waiting for the countdown to finish.

 ** _Twenty-one_**

She rose to her feet and doubted. Then she blinked and turned around, turning her head to see it changing again.

 ** _Twenty_**

That was the last number she saw. She ran to the escape pod her eyes had locked on before, she closed the door and checked around to see how it worked. Then she saw the lever and pulled it with all her might, but it didn't bulge.

She huffed and hoped that however far the thing could go, was far away enough. Then, she took her time to look at the space she entered, it sure looked like removable, it had four seats, but by her size, she occupied half of the space. It wasn't like anyone else would join her anyways.

She tried to fit as comfortable as she could, but she soon found out it wouldn't work. She stood up, and as she did so, her body was sent backward with violence. Some part of her brain recognized it and without even noticing she pulled the release lever and the pod was sent flying out.

She hoped she was far away enough from the explosion, as she saw how the ship became smaller through the small window it had. And then, she was blinded by the blast, the force of it knocked her out making her head hit hard against one of the walls.

When she was able to see again, she figured she was screwed.

She was drenched in sweat, and the whole thing was hotter than a day in the desert, and sure she had experienced a day in it. She only remembered that much heat from that planet they once had visited and she ended with blisters and third-degree burnings from the sun alone.

She grimaced at the thought, and the movement made her understand she was close to that temperature for a while. The skin of her face felt tight, and she could barely open her hands. And she was in desperate need of water.

She tried to move, but the pain was too much, so she remained where she was. Slumped on two seats with her head thumping loudly, she knew by the way she saw Jack sitting on the other side, that she had managed to get a concussion again. Her eyes were too heavy, and everything went dark again.

When she opened her eyes again, Sam was sure she was going to die on one of the worst kind of deaths ever imagined. Alone, in space, without air, without food, and without water. She cried silently; her tears made her face burn. She cried thinking of Jack, and the plans they had before they had offered her the post. And for a while, she thought of them, of the what if, on the many time's destiny had played with them and ruined their plans as if they weren't worthy of happiness. And then, she remembered she needed to control herself because oxygen was spent faster when breathing was anything but controlled.

She thanked Teal'c and his patience to teach her how to Kel'no'reem. She did what he had taught her, even if her skins pulled in awkward places and burned a lot. And trying to forget the thirst she had, she concentrated on that technique. She never knew if she managed to Kel'no'reem, or if she felt asleep, or if she just lost her conscience again.

The air was rarer each time she came to her senses, each time she seemed even more incapable of remaining awake. Maybe, she thought, it wouldn't be an awful death after all; perhaps, she would be lucky and sleep until she didn't wake up anymore.

She opened her eyes, once last time; when her body was rocked. She grinned and muttered: 'Stop it, Jack.' She voice was a mere whisper, and she thought she never said it out loud. Bright light entered trough the small window; yet, she didn't want to open her eyes, she only wanted to sleep.

She heard noises, plenty of them. She considered that heaven, or hell, wouldn't be that noisy. Or at least, heaven wouldn't. Hell, maybe, but not that kind of noise. She heard laughs, children laughing, and the typical sounds of people having their regular days on a field. She remembered they had an aunt who lived on a farm, and she loved the noises of it.

She smelled something achingly similar to food, and her stomach growled. And she licked her lips. And she tried to see from where the smell of food came, but she saw only a dark ceiling. She didn't know there would be ceilings in Heaven or Hell.

And then, a pan or something metallic hit the floor, and she heard the shuffling of a tent flap opening and people rushing out and in. Someone came to her side, and she thought they called her: Malachi.

"Malachi," the voice repeated, and she wondered if this was what Daniel had felt when he became a light-being. She giggled internally; she was far from getting a chance to ascend. At least, if the prerequisites were somewhere on the lines they depicted on the books she had read about it. She had too many sins, too many misdeeds and too many kills on her books. Therefore, she was too far away.

"Malachi ardyok' duk' lav."

That was something she didn't understand. And hadn't ascension meant she would be able to understand all languages and know all things? She tried to focus, her eyes weren't cooperating, and everything was a blur for a while. Opening them didn't hurt, but they felt heavier than ever, and she had woken up from different sedatives a lot of times to know it wasn't one of those medical induced heavy lids.

She wanted to rub her face and tried to raise her hand to do so, but something stopped her from doing it. There was something odder if that was possible, but the arm that her mind told her was logically hers because it mostly weighted like it was hers, was green; and she didn't remember ever being green.

She tried to move it just to verify it was hers, and the olive-green arm moved a couple of millimeters closer to her face before it was stopped by a three-fingered hand. Her mind provided her with images of the Asgards, and she grinned groggily; was she lucky enough that an Asgardian ship was passing by while she floated away from doom into the worse-case of isolation?

"Malachi ardyok' duk' lav." The voice told her again, or at least she thought it was talking with her. And that, she was sure, wasn't Asgardian.

Since moving her arm wasn't a choice, she turned her head towards the voice. Yes, the hand was of the same gray the Asgards where, but it didn't look shiny as theirs. Also, the person who was in front of her was most likely female. At least if breast where a female asset on them.

The woman crooked her head and blinked, and Sam found more differences; when she blinked, her black eyes were covered by a thin layer, first horizontally and then by her actual lids vertically. And the Colonel wondered if it was as uncomfortable as it looked.

Sam tried to speak, to tell the woman she didn't understand what she was saying. The Colonel figured then she was extremely thirsty and her first word was short, painful and straightforward.

"Water," she croaked. The woman frowned but helped Sam to sit. But when the Colonel tried to pick her skin again, the woman's hands grabbed Sam's and glared at her.

"Yelemi," she warned. Or at least Sam thought she did, and nodded.

"Yelemi," she repeated, and the woman grinned. It was a nice amicable smile of black teeth. Sam coughed from the effort that word alone had made on her dry throat. "Water?" she tried again.

The woman frowned once more, this time when Sam moved her hands, her hands were, once again, quickly placed over hers.

"Yelemi," Sam told her, she figured it meant 'no.' "Yelemi?" she frowned and made as if she was scratching over her skin and shook her head no.

"Kehone," the woman nodded yes, "yelemi dipch'yel," she added doing the same movements Sam was making and moved her head no. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out that meant: don't touch.

"Yelemi dipch'yel," Sam whispered, and the woman laughed. Her accent in whatever language that was, definitively, sucked. But then, she still wanted water and didn't know what the word for it was. So, she raised one hand to stop her and with the other one she made the universal gesture for a drink.

"Weyo! Jur!" the woman facepalmed herself and walked towards the back of the tent, returning with a smile and a jug of water, which she gave to Sam eagerly shoving it to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Sorry I took so long ?

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 17**

She blinked several times when the woman returned telling her things she didn't understand and looked at her as she was some sort of miracle or salvation. She wasn't sure which one.

"Weyo! Jur Malaki…"

"Weyo?" she asked twirling the container. The woman crooked her head and smiled as if she was listening to the first words of a child.

"Jur," she pointed the water. And Sam repeated the world confirming what it meant. Then the woman pointed to herself, "Fewashi,"

"Fewashi," Sam nodded and pointed to the woman who nodded, "Sam," she said pointing to herself. The woman snorted.

"Yelemi Sam," she grinned, making Carter frown, why would she not be Sam? "Yanite Malachi," Fewashi told her as it made all the sense of the world.

"Sam." She attempted again

"El Fewashi, yanite Malachi."

"Sam."

"Malachi."

"Okay, you win… only because my head is still pounding," Sam told her with a sigh, and then she remembered mocking Daniel for doing exactly what she just did. Speaking English when he knew the others didn't understand a word. 'Oh, but I do," he told her once, "and it is least frustrating when I can vent at my inability to understand them.' She grimaced, if Daniel got frustrated, she couldn't imagine how bad it would be for her to learn it enough to find a way to return.

Fewashi saw her wince and walked away. Sam used that time to look at the woman, the things that caught the Colonel's attention were her skin tone, which was a dark gray, and her hands, she had four fingers, tree long ones that she remembered saw before and a short one, a thumb. Her hair was a bubble gum pink, and her teeth were oil black. And she had caught herself from staring too much into her eyes, the two layers of blink were quite disturbing. She wasn't tall, standing along her she probably would reach Sam below her breasts, but she was bulky and reminded her of one cartoon she had seen growing up… Street Sharks she remembered. Yes, she smiled to herself, if you could put her head over the body of one of the sharks, that would be Fewashi.

"Mewisede Malachi, mewisede," Fewashi told her, after placing a couple of drops in the water container, and pushed the bowl towards Sam's lips again. And Carter understood. When she finished, the older woman took the vase and placed on the light table and caressed Sam's hair in a motherly way until her eyes finally dropped.

She dreamt, or more likely, recalled a memory vividly. She was cuddled all over Jack on a lounge chair by the lake in MInessota, as he caressed her back languidly with one hand. A fishing cane occupied the other one. The sun was starting to rise, and only birds were heard.

"Jack…" she began but stopped herself not wanting to break the first moments of peace of their mini holidays. He hummed in response, and as she didn't continue, he moved to search her eyes. She sighed, "I… why did you lose faith in us while in Edora?" He sighed.

"I didn't. Not really." He shook his head and picked the cane placing it to the side.

"Then?" She asked with a frown; he caressed her forehead softly to make it go away.

"It was a complicated situation, you know? I knew my chances, and they were low; we almost lost Teal'c on the rescue. But it wasn't that; I couldn't sit and do nothing while I was there, there were lots to do to restore the town to what it was before. So, I would wake up early in the morning, and help the man until lunch; then I worked myself trying to find the gate. In the nights, I was so bone tired that a couple of times I fell asleep on the table." She caressed his hair with one hand.

"I knew I couldn't keep that kind of life for long; I'm not young enough to go for months at the rhythm. Laira walked with me, and she told me she once took a hundred days without leaving the house nor speaking to mourn the death of her husband. And I asked her, then what? And she answered simple, then I I walked out and spoke to people. My mourning was different, I know what is like to lose someone close to your heart, but I didn't lose one. I lost all of you, at once. And I took to count; I figured that if you didn't come by the first month, I would be difficult to convince the higher ups to keep trying. I mean, they left me behind for a longer time before and they didn't care. Why this time would have been any different?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and he placed a finger over her lips and kissed her temple.

"I know because there was you, and Daniel and Teal'c and even dad. I should have known that if you didn't manage to break through with that death beam of yours, you would kidnap a tel'tak to find me. I know that know…" he kissed her softly and brushed the tear which she didn't feel had fallen out of her cheek.

"But anyway, it was … the rhythm of Edora slowly started to settle on me, my routine was becoming that, and my memories began to falter, and I forgot." He lowered his head ashamed, "I forgot the little things first, like how Walter looks when opening the gate, the smell of the embarking room. The way Daniel liked his coffee, or how exactly Teal'c grunts when he gets hit while sparring. I started to worry when I didn't remember how high your eyebrow goes when you are surprised, or how deep you frown when concentrated. And then, somehow, I stopped thinking at all. I had not much to remember all of you, and I could have a decent life, a final retirement of sorts, and Laira was patient enough with me. I liked her, and she was patient and kind and worried about me. It wasn't you… but she was there."

When she woke up, feeling slightly dizzy, she listened to the world. She looked around and figured it was more advanced than she first gave it credit for. The flap she heard was in fact tent looking doors, but they were part of a building, the things she saw scattered around told her she was in some sort of infirmary, and that the woman, Fewashi was the town's Doctor.

A couple of days happened, or so she thought until she was moved to the house part of Fewashi's building. She was surprised when she noticed it had almost the same layout as the Minnesota home. Two bedrooms a bathroom, a living room and a small kitchen of sorts. Although, meals were held in a different building. She understood Fewashi had some privileges since she had to keep her things cold and also, she could have patients who needed quick sustenance or had weird schedules while sick.

Once she could keep herself awake for longer periods, Fewashi helped her to get to a bath where she got rid of all the green slush in which she was covered, only to be covered by a new fresh layer of it afterward. She didn't complain about it, since cleaning herself was painful due to the burns she had sustained, and the green thing was calming.

Then, one day, she joined Fewashi, on the meal building. Still green, and with her hair standing at odd angles. She felt a reminiscence of the many first days as the new girl in the school she had endured during her youth. But soon, the room was loud again, and she was given the meal. Outside the sun was starting to set, or at least she thought so, and she decided this was her first official dinner in this tribe. Then, she joined them on the next one and noticed that while on one side the sun was an hour or two away from setting, on the other side, the sun was starting to shine. And she figured that a couple of hours later heat would be too much to stand. When they left the mess hall, the temperature had raised a couple of degrees. And they hurried to her home.

When only one sun was out there, the elders searched for Fewashi; there was a discussion, one Sam didn't quite understand but knew it had to do with her. At least, if as she imagined she was the only "Malachi" out there. Fewashi looked bewildered when she came looking out for Sam. She extended her a hand, and they both walked towards a trailer which was parked in the middle of the tribe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Sam's still on the planet. I just need to get to Naysa's birth, and they return to Earth, then were are back, and you'll finally get to know why Henry Hayes was such an ass when he was so lovely before. It will take time tho. xD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter 18**

Fewashi led Sam to a bench, close to them the elders sat closely together, and soon they felt more than saw the movement. They had stopped at a point to have a meal, she had stopped calling it dinner or lunch or breakfast when she had stopped dividing the days in night and day after figuring out that night lasted around four hours twice a day, and midday lasted another four with the two suns out there.

She saw the elders trying to build a fire, and she stopped them and made one with the ease of experience. Something that she had regretted the moment she saw the reaction and the whispers that followed when her fire started. A

They stood there for a while then, they were huddled back to the trailer, and the trip started again. A trip to where? She didn't know. Until they stopped again and this time for good. The city was different from the town where she had been living. Although the constructions seemed to keep the same structure, some building of an unknown material and the tent like fabric as doors.

And then she noticed something, there was something shiny on all the ceilings and she was pretty sure they were solar panels. But she couldn't ask because didn't know how. Also, there was a little fact that she was being pushed to walk ahead.

They arrived in the middle of the city; there was what she only could explain as an amphitheater of sorts. And she was pushed down to the middle where the stage was. Once they were there, people started to enter. And they kept coming until there was no space to put a needle in. One of the elders cleared his throat. And for the first time, she felt something akin to fear.

And then, Fewashi stood up and extended her hand to Carter. Sam doubted for a while, but the healer nodded once, giving her a reassuring smile. And she took it. The Doctor walked her to the middle of the stage, and Sam curiosity got the best of her when she saw her image amplified on screens. Well, that was until embarrassment for looking green and dirty took over for a couple of seconds until she sobered up. And fear settled making her stand tall and look around for whatever could happen. And then, the elder pointed at her saying:

"Malachi isu wedek'e yerkink"

And she had no idea what the hell that meant, but she knew it was about her. She was after all their Malachi. And the crowd went crazy; they scream things at them. The only thing she could grasp was "Yelemi irisiwa Malachi," she knew yelemi was no, and that she was Malachi… by context, she figured someone thought she wasn't Malachi.

She was about to speak to tell them she wasn't Malachi, that her name was Sam, Samantha Carter-O'Neill, Tau'ri from Earth. But a quick gesture of Fewashi told her that it was better if she didn't. The elder continued going and gesturing and saying things once the crowd fell silent.

"Malachi praat," the chief told her nodding towards the group. And she frowned. What could she say? Maybe someone hopefully had heard a version of English similar to the ones they had found over the years.

"Hi, my name is Samantha Carter, Colonel, USAF…" the crowd blinked at her, and she figured no one understood a word of what she had said, but the elder told her to continue, "I'm from a planet most know as Tau'ri," the elder gasped. And exchanged and excited conversation with the rest of the elders from 'her tribe.' And then, he signaled her to go on. "Is there a Stargate around here? A chapa'ai?"

"Yeleni Chapa'ai," the elder told her sadly. "var negerochi."

"I don't understand," she tried. He smiled softly and caressed her hair fatherly.

"Malachi oglaq. Malachi mek'oyeti menim ts'yegh." The mumbling started again. "Rayizamama?" He asked loudly, and extended arms replaced the words. The elders that came with them walked around the theater searching and looking around, what she didn't know for sure, but soon they joined them. And one of them concluded.

"Rayzam."

And the crowd started to leave. Once the theater was empty, Fewashi led her to a house. And specifically to the shower, for which she was grateful. The slush was starting to get hard on her skin, and the Doctor gave her more green ointment to replace what she cleaned afterward. Then, they walked towards another building, where the meal was served. She didn't notice how hungry she was until the roast smell entered her nostrils and she dug as if she was starving, making the healer and the elders laugh wholeheartedly repeating, "Malachi oglaq."

"Malachi," Fewashi called her softly, and she stopped eating and raised her eyes to find a very amused doctor. The healer extended her arm and pointed to a table full of children and said: "oglaq."

Sam frowned, then she figured they were calling her kid. She considered for a while, physically wasn't oglaq, but her inability to speak... That indeed placed her around the children of the town.

"Oglaq?" Sam asked pointing to the children, and Fewashi nodded, then she pointed to herself, "Malachi Oglaq?" and the doctor laughed.

"Kehone, yanite Oglaq."

They started their trip back once the meal was finished and everyone had gotten a chance to go to the washroom. The journey was slow, and once they stopped for the next meal, the elders started the same process that Fewashi had begun since day one. Pointing something and telling her how it was called, made her repeat it and then they tried hard not to laugh when her accent got in the way of their words.

With each passing day, she started to feel better and tired and hungry, and she remembered the reason behind it: she was pregnant, and she had almost forgotten about it. She needed to let Fewashi know… she didn't quite know how.

"Fewashi…" she got her attention during one of the communal meals. Fewashi moved her head in askance. Sam pointed to a group of young girls with bellies which could only mean they were pregnant, then the Colonel moved her hands to show a belly, and Fewashi nodded,

"Kehone, gelecek inatochi."

"Gelecek Inatochi?" Sam frowned, and Fewashi sighed. She moved her hands as if she was carrying a baby. And Sam nodded

"Inatochi…" then she pointed to the girls, "Gelecek inatochi," Sam shook her head because she wasn't sure what the doctor was saying. Fewashi thought for a while, "Fewashi inatochi Ajin."

"Ajin… your son? Inatochi means mother?" she asked to herself, as she wrote down the new word. In her now bigger notepad of sorts.

"Malachi inatochi," she told Fewashi after a while. And Fewashi lowered her head sadly, making Sam think she said something wrong. "Yelemi… how on Earth one says pregnant? Malaki inatochi gelecek?" she tried, getting the Doctor's attention.

"Malachi?" she trailed, and then she made the air belly that Sam had made earlier, "inatochi gelecek?"

"Yelemi." Sam nodded. And it was like understanding dawned over Fewashi for a while. Then, she stood up and grabbed Carter's hand making her stand up and walk along her. They reached the middle of the room, and Fewashi pulled a band which was apparently attached to some bells, and that got the attention of everyone.

"El alenyi xeber!" Fewashi said loud enough to be heard in the whole room, "Malachi inatochi gelecek."

And the crowd cheered loudly. And Sam felt overwhelmed by emotions she never thought she would feel. The elders joined them at the center and after making her sit on a bench, one by one they kissed her cheek, telling her "desita," Then the last one, the one she considered now the spokesman, turned around.

"Malachi, inatochi gelecek. Desita! Neria!" and the crowd started to cheer repeating seven times, "Neria Malachi inatochi gelecek."

It took her a while to get used to the rhythm of the ts'yegh. But she was slowly getting to it. The routine started to settle when she finally got out of the green slush. However, Fewashi had changed her green ointment for a mud based one she had to use to protect herself from the sun. And she had to admit that even if the medicine was highly homeopathic, it was effective. The green slush had healed her burns and had kept her skin intact. So when the brown one was given, she took it gladly.

And once she was finally able to understand more, her belly was big, and the town still didn't felt quite like a home. Yet, she was feeling more acquainted with it. She had managed to get her hands on their tech to figure out there were a form of solar panels what they were using in the ceilings and improved them with what she knew of crystal technology, which translated in more warm water for the houses and better keep the food.

She couldn't see her feet any longer, when the chief of the elders Krag, had walked her to a mountain she used to enjoy looking while sharing the work of the tribe. And then, he told her something that started to turn the wheels in her mind.

"Neria Malachi yelemi chapa'ai." She nodded, she knew there wasn't a stargate on the town. "Dag menonya antieke."

"Menonya antieke?" she asked him again.

"Kehone."

And then he turned around and asked her to follow him back to the town. That whole night she kept herself awake thinking what exactly Krag had meant with "mountain is the home of the aged."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, people.. sorry it took so long. I've been with headaches all week. So I wasn't able to watch my screen without feeling ill. Hopefully, it reads somewhat right.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

She rubbed her belly once more, the baby getting bigger and more restless over the days, as she fixated her eyes on the mountains to where she was guided seven mi'irabi's ago. She decided that once mi'irabi set later, she would walk toward them since Semeni was colder than the other sun.

She walked home and shook her head.

"Fewashi's home, Sam… you are there temporarily," she said to herself without stopping walking until she got there on time to get a quick shower and change her mud for a new batch.

There was a point when she changed from the green stuff to the mud that she felt self-conscious about the whole thing. She showered every day, but she was never clean; her hair was never as soft as it used to be, she blamed it on the lack of conditioner. Her mouth was never minty fresh, even if they had a way to clean their teeth and hers remained as white and strong as day one. And her body was never the creamy white skin she was before, the mud was too hard to get rid, and yes, she was used to covering herself on sunblock.. pharmaceutically created sun block which was absorbed by her skin.

The green stuff was easily washed out, and she could see her skin under it. The mud? It stuck to her skin, and it could take an hour to get rid of it. She was also fairly uncomfortable in the clothes they gave her; there was a strapless top like shirt and a skirt that started under her hipbones and finished under her bum. And no underwears or shaving kits. But after the announcement was made longer clothes found a way to her and also, she got used to the mud.

And she figured out as she walked by herself towards the mountain later, that she was lucky. She could have died suffocated or burnt. But she landed here. She could've fallen somewhere where it wasn't breathable for her. Or in one of the few Goa'uld bases left around the galaxies because she was sure she was at least in the milky way or close enough. And yet, she fell here, where people thought of her as an Angel and helped her learn their language, and her baby was growing safe.

She had food, albeit just enough, but it was food and a roof over her head and people who cared about her, even if she didn't understand half of the things they were saying to her. And then, when she was approaching the lake she felt water splashing against her legs and took her a look to figure her water just broke.

The contractions started slowly and increased as she walked towards Fewashi's home. It didn't take long for the healer to notice from the distance that Sam was in labor. She welcomed her with a knowing smile and walked Sam towards the shower repeating 'Malachi ye'irisiwo t'iregi,' a phrase the Colonel knew meant: Malachi clean yourself.

Sam yelped when for the first time since she awoke in Fewashi's home, the healer entered the shower while she was in there. The Doctor scrutinized every inch of Sam's blushing body and then made her turn. Then shook her head muttering something Sam didn't understand nor paid attention to due to another contraction.

The woman walked out of the shower and returned with what seemed like soap. One Sam hadn't ever seen before and frowned. The healer placed the bar on one of the Colonel's hands, and then she told to Sam: 'ye'irisiwo t'iregi mire'.

Sam was about to answer she was trying to clean herself good but it was hard and then she felt the weight of the bar and the soft smell it had. And nodded, once she was covering herself with the yellow foam, Fewashi nodded and turned away.

This was the first shower she had enjoyed since the change to the mud, Fewashi entered once more and ordered her to clean her hair too with the soap which Sam gratefully did. When she finished, she felt human again… and then a contraction hit harder than before.

Sam knew the birth of a baby was somewhat public, the female elders would be there, and a couple of chosen young ones would be there too, what the hell they did? She had no idea since she wasn't invited to one yet, due to her own condition she figured. When the contraction hit, she was sure of that last part, who in its right mind would want to see how it looked like and still have the baby? But she knew she had no choice but let it out. And get out to the crowd that surely was expecting her.

Fewashi rushed to her side as soon as she walked out of the bathroom still covered in her towel. And instead of helping her to her room or the medical front area, she led her to the family room of sorts and to a bathtub which could fit at least five and that was placed in there just recently. It was filled with warm water, and a couple of teenagers were replacing the water to keep it warm. While some of the elders sung something, she couldn't understand but for some reason made her feel calm.

The contractions came faster and harder, and Sam trashed in the tub. The elders exchanged words and worried glances until Fewashi interrupted them. "Ek yaderigali steun," she affirmed giving orders to one of the teenagers. When she stopped talking, Sam felt her joining her on the tub positioning herself in a way that would help her deliver efficiently. Then, she said something else and one of the young ones approached Sam and gave her something to drink, and from then, she felt no pain.

And soon, Halina the elder had her baby on her hands and a grin. Halina placed the tiny girl carefully over Sam's chest and then she whispered in her ear: "Naysa."

"Naysa …" the women whispered over and over as the girl tried hard to open her eyes. Sam frowned not quite understanding what it meant.

Once she was recovered and cleaned again, they helped her dress and walked her to her own bed, with the baby cuddling warmly on her. And then, surprisingly all the men who, apparently, were waiting outside, entered the room. Fewashi smiled, as Halina walked towards Sam, caressed her head and asked with gestures to grab the girl. Sam nodded, and the woman walked to the men.

And then, slowly she opened one of the baby's eyes, and then the other one, careful not to harm the child's sight. And she whispered: "Malachi seti: Naysa."

And the men nodded in agreement, and her daughter was named. And once Naysa was placed back over her chest she fell asleep. She woke up softly remembering two things: the small being that had found a way to eat while she was out. And of that time, not so long ago, when she had a husband, and how they used to talk much more than people would believe them capable, and of one of their conversations in particular, when they spoke of the hundred days he went lost.

She had dreamed of it before, and now she remembered how he had explained to her how Laira had managed to convince him to mourn the loss of everything he knew, and he had somewhat managed that because the work he did kept him occupied during the days, and she kept him occupied at night. He had started to forget the small things and replaced them with the activities and familiarity born of the convivence on that peaceful little town. However, he never found in himself the strength to let hope go.

And as her baby stopped sucking for a while, she realized she had passed her hundred days a long while ago. But there was a difference, with every kick of the baby she didn't dare to name yet, with every passing day, she couldn't let it go, he couldn't let him go. So, even when the small things were slipping through her fingers, she had searched for a way out while trying to seem she wanted to stay.

And then, they proclaimed her baby girl "Naysa," messenger of the Goddess, when one little eye was blue looking, and the other one turned out to be brown. She accepted the name because Naysa was a truly a messenger and told her of how she had someone who wanted her back home. Therefore to home, she would go, no matter how long it took her to find a way.

Jack waited for her, and she knew it, and maybe, of the two, she wasn't the one for the hunches. But right now, her gut told her she needed to get to that mountain because, with the things she remembered, there was one word that also came to her: Ancient. It wasn't Home for the Aged, but the home of the Ancients… and if that was their home, she figured they should have left some more stuff behind that solar panels and water heaters.

"It makes sense, doesn't it Naysa?" she cooed the baby, and the baby looked at her with her brown eye barely open and gurgled happily.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

She's still not sure how she's supposed to keep track of the time, however, after Naysa's birth the chief brought her a gift. She never thought about asking about her things, the few objects she had on her when the whole mission turned out for the worst, and now, they decided that her watch and dog tags could be valuable for her to show to her daughter as a reminiscence of her mother's origins.

She noticed how time seemed to be going away faster than she was hoping. It was exactly like those months when she was working to bring Jack back from Edora, the hours escaped her grasp, and there was no outstanding progress on her end. And now, with a baby in tow, it was even more dispearing. Every day, every hour, every minute was a day, hour and minute Jack was losing with his daughter. And she could never forgive herself if Naysa grew up not knowing her father, or if Jack never got a chance to meet his daughter.

He would understand, she knew. He would be able to tell her daughter how much he had missed her and loved her, and how he tried to recover them both but couldn't manage. After spending too much time looking at the stupid watch and at her daughter. She decided that knowing the time wasn't of help, so she hid it on her night table along with her wedding rings which hang from her dog tags before.

When Fewashi deemed her ready to be out, she walked to the lab with Naysa secured around her chest. She felt funny, but no one seemed to mind which made it less uncomfortable when breastfeeding time was wailed over. It took her a while to be comfortable enough with sharing the moment out there, with taking her daughter with her everywhere. And with people grinning at her and looking at her chest to see if they could sneak a peak of the blue and brown eyed baby.

She remembered friends telling her that babies eyes always were blue at the start, and she had read it had to do with the amount of light they were exposed. Maybe that was the case with Naysa's blue. Sam was familiar with heterochromia; she had a friend at school who had a light brown eye and a green eye. There wasn't anyone in her family with such trait. She thought she probably didn't know enough about Jack's family and his side could explain it. Or, maybe, she would grow up with a set of brown since Naysa was exposed to a right amount of light daily.

But as the days passed, and Naysa's distinct coloring was being more and more visible. Sam also felt strong, fit and ready enough to walk to the mountain of the ancients. Before she left, she grabbed water, a change of protecting mud, and her watch to measure how long it took her to get there. She walked to the base, and she stood looking at it in awe. It was obviously and Ancient outpost, quite like the ones she was familiar with and worked in before.

"We might have a way home," she whispered to Naysa.

Even with the discoveries of technology inside the outpost, there were no means of going home. And her knowledge of the ancient language had improved during her days in Atlantis, but not enough to fully understand what was written in there. And there was no smart computer which translated it all for her.

"Holy Hannah, Naysa… how am I supposed to get us back home, if I can't understand half of what's written here? And they haven't left any pointing arrows to where they might have left a ship, or power to look around?" She whispered to her daughter.

She continued perusing around, trying to find something she could use or at least understand. Maybe some parts she could use to try and recall how the mini stargate Orlin had made looked like, or something to make a long range call. Everything pointed to the place being dismantled before.

"Should I accept that I won't be able to bring you to your father, Naysa?" She sighed, and leaning against a wall she slowed herself to the floor.

Carefully, Sam took Naysa out of her safety harness and made her gurgle happily before unfastening her clothes allowing her to eat. She felt depressed and happy at the same time, the darkness and the familiarity of the compound reminiscing her of the time when she had to leave Jack to be frozen to survive. Letting out another sigh, she raised Naysa to make her burp and then, the whole complex lighted up.

"What the…" She looked around and then she noticed how her daughter small hand had come in contact with the wall. "The ATA gene… you have the ATA!" She kissed her baby's forehead lovingly.

She checked her watch and knew she had to get going if she wanted to be back for the main meal. She fixed her clothes and with one last walk around she exited the compound and walked back to town.

Fewashi joined them on the table and stared at Sam. The healer knew something was going on, even if she couldn't understand what it was. The colonel tried to explain to her how she walked toward the mountain of the Ancients and Fewashi dismissed the mountain as something useless.

"Mek'oyeti menoriya," Fewashi told her and Sam gulped.

"I can't stay… this is not my home." She told Fewashi. "yelemi menoriya Fewashi."

"Rayzam.." Fewashi answered a bit disappointed. "dag antieke kifiteti na kuri."

"Yelemi Fewashi! Met'a ine dag atehere Mi'irabi rayizamama?"

"Rayzam."

And so they did, once Mi'irabi had set the two women walked towards the mountain. Once they entered the compound, Fewashi started to talk, and most of it was lost on Sam. But the joy and the hope in her newest friend eyes was everything she needed to know that Fewashi was amazed at the situation. They walked around the place, and Fewashi kept pointing to things, and once they had managed to finish their tour, the healer grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out and walked away. Sam kept the pace, and soon she realized they were heading to the elders building.

Fewashi irupted on the building and was received by the scornful eyes of the chiefs. Until she started to speak fast. Sam understood some words: xeber, dag, mebirati, antieke negerochi. News, mountain, light, ancient stuff. She didn't need more to know Fewashi was telling them somehow the mountain had lighted up and the things of the Ancients were working. Or something like that.

"Iwineti Malachi?" Halina asked her in awe, and she couldn't but nod. "Neria Malachi …felenderim" she whispered and bowed. Then all the others one followed her example.

When Semeni set that night, Sam fell to bed a little concerned about the events of the day. She wondered what would their knowing and their excitement mean for her plans of returned home. But with the tiredness of a busy day, she felt asleep quickly.

Mi'irabi's rays filtered through sooner than she liked, but the noise outside told her she should start her day already. When she placed her feet out of her room, she found that Fewashi was packing things. The smell of the tea they took in the mornings filtering through.

"Mewisede Malachi," she told her pointing to the jar and continued working around. Naysa cried for attention just a bit after she finally had set her cup down and walked to feed her. She was about to finish when Fewashi knocked her door. "Malachi, atehere Naysa hide dag."

"Kehone."

The first thing Sam noticed when they were close to the mountain was the movement. All the people who worked with her at the lab was there. At the side of the entrance what looked like a campaign tent was set, and in there, the food was being made. Inside, the things scattered around told her they were planning on standing enough time around to need places to sleep.

Someone told them that the only issue so far was mounting bathrooms, but they were already up. On the far left of the mountain. The compound was bustling with activity, and finally, Sam felt her chances of going home had escalated. With a smile, she kissed Naysa's forehead.

"We might have a chance after all."


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy,

M.

 **Chapter Twenty-one**

Sam started two work trough two MI'irabi's and one Semeni, before being dragged back to the home by Fewashi. To get a decent sleep and a warm bath. Still, Naysa was already crawling around and trying to walk and nothing pointed to an out.

Along with love her daughter made her feel, frustration was the other sentiment that took her over. Everything seemed not to lead on the right path. Every discovery appeared to make her more irreplaceable for the town.

"I don't know what to do, Naysa…" she confessed on the dark of her room one night. "I want to go home, and yet, I feel they need me. And everything inside that mountain is pointing me to stay here and help them. There's nothing there that could get us home."

"Ma..ma..ma…" Naysa let out, and Sam smiled. Anyone else would have thought those were her first words, but Sam knew she was just trying. It didn't mean she wasn't utterly happy with the fact her daughter was starting to speak.

When Naysa had begun to crawl, Fewashi instructed Sam to get rid of Naysa's diaper as she called it. The bottom part of her clothes that she changed every time it got dirty. Fewashi had said something about imitation and Sam noticed for the first time most of the kid of Naysa's age or the ones who were born a couple of weeks before and after she had were already bottomless. And they imitated the older ones like a game.

They also had a time when all the kids were rounded out, and Halani and other elder made them play and sing. Apparently repeating was the method they used on their children. And she figured they probably used it on her too.

"I know this word," Sam muttered to herself frowning at an ancient word she knew from somewhere but her brain wasn't feeling extremely collaborative that day.

"Malachi!" Halina called over distracting Sam from her wall staring.

"Halina," She smiled. As the elder woman placed Naysa on the floor and her daughter gave a couple of firm steps. Sam kneeled happily, and her daughter wobbled towards her slowly but surely.

"You can walk! Naysa! I love you!" Sam added in joy. She turned towards Halina who was looking pleased with herself. "Falenderim Halani," she nodded as Naysa squirmed out of her grasp. And stood next to the wall Sam was analyzing.

Sam walked and stood behind Naysa, allowing her to keep standing and giving more strength to her little legs by exerting them. Naysa looked up then and grinned mischievously. Or so Sam thought. Then, she placed both of her hands on the wall and giggled.

"Naysa!" Sam grabbed the girl on her arms and covered as what seemed like rock started to fall. But something had stopped the rocks and the noise, and when Sam finally had checked nothing was falling over their heads, and that Naysa was unharmed, she noticed there was no rock but a heavy door what caused the movement.

And she remembered the word.

Jack had taught her that word to make sure she wouldn't end up with her head stuck into one of those. It meant "Repository." This one was different; it looked more like that chair room back at Atlantis. Well, without the chair.

She called Halani and asked her to keep Naysa up. Then she slowly entered the repository room, as she looked around, she couldn't find anything like the ones she knew.

"How come this is a Repository?" she asked out loud and to no one in particular, and light surrounded her. It felt quite like the Asgard beam, but it was different somehow. Although, when she was capable of seeing more than just white, she found herself in a different part of the compound, one she hadn't find before.

She walked out of the room and looked around if this was a repository it wasn't like anything she had seen before. And yet, seemed familiar. She walked for a couple of miles quickly and understood that the familiarity came from one building back on earth.

The whole thing was a library, with real books.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel awe or despair. Until she walked closer to one of the bookshelves, and an image appeared.

"What the!" She jumped a bit, scared by the sudden apparition. The image blinked at her.

"Good Semeni. How shall I help you."

"What?"

"Good Semeni, how shall I help you?"

"English?"

"English, one of many variations spoken in Avalon."

"Avalon?"

"The citizens of Avalon called the land Britania. And the planet Terra."

"Terra?" Sam gasped in joy. A map appeared and showed her what she knew it was her home planet.

"Travelling distances is longer than one single journey in the remaining working transports. A transport to a near planet with Chapa'ai is recommended. Closer Chapa'ai address." And then symbols started to appear. One by one.

"Holy Hannah! I know those symbols! The closer planet is Saqqara?"

"I do not recognize the name. Flying on transport from deck 4523X recommended as the shortest trip length."

"4523X?"

"Indeed. Walk to the end of the repository, third door on the left."

"One more thing, how do I get back to the central area?" She asked feeling foolish when she remembered she was talking to a computer.

"Walk back to where you came from and asked for the main area."

"Thanks," she said before she could help herself. And walked back towards the way she came from, she didn't want to worry the others that much, and she figured there was a long time since she disappeared leaving Halina with Naysa.

"Main area," she said out loud, and she was transported back to the place she had been before, the boisterous activity making her understand they had been worried about what had happened to her. "I guess I will need to find a way to explain why I leave…" she muttered to herself.

The first who saw her was Fewashi, who apparently was called in case she was injured and came barreling at her speaking quickly. Sam explained the best she could she was okay, but the alien dragged her nonetheless to her medical corner and rechecked her. Fewashi's actions made Sam inhaled deeply since they reminded her of Janet's ways and she missed her friend no matter how long it was since she was gone. Sam was busting at the seams with happiness, and Fewashi noticed it quickly.

"ya yemira?" Fewashi asked and unable to find the words to explain to her friend what had just transpired she grabbed the healer's hand and dragged her to the transport room. "Makemacha?" She said, and before Sam could say a word, they were once again on the library floor.

"Makemacha is a library. How do you know that word? I mean, not makemacha but what the ancient word means…" Fewashi wasn't paying attention to her, not that if she did would have made any difference. But the healer turned towards her with a questioning look, "nevermind," she told her, "ayidelemi Fewashi."

Fewashi frowned, but Sam dismissed any question by grabbing her hand and drag her towards the part of the library where she had before found the hologram/interface which appeared making the Doctor jump and let out a string of words that to Sam's amusement she recognized as swearing.

"Greetings," the hologram said, "Selamita"

"Wait, you know their language?"

"I'm programmed to understand most known languages and factor their origins to verify the most likely way they would develop. Thus, being able to speak with you in a language I've not heard since the last time my civilization spoke with Avalon should seem more far fetched than being able to speak the language of the left behind."

"Oh, I see."

"Will you want to apply the translating interface in the facilities?"

"Translating interface? That's awesome.. yes."

"I can understand you, Messenger of the Gods."

"Messenger of the Gods? What's that supposed to mean Fewashi?"

"You are Messenger of the Gods; I'm Healer."

"My name is Samantha; my friends called me Sam."

"Thunder is not a good name for an angel from the skies."

"I'm not…you named me like that because I fall from the skies?"

"Yes."

"Can you not translate the word, Malachi?"

"Indeed I can."

"How is this possible, how can I understand you so well, Malachi?"

"The facility has a translation interface; it allows me to explain thing in my language and for you to understand them in yours."

"Incredible. Now I can finally know what you were mumbling during this whole time."

"I can, at last, understand what are you talking about. But this is only limited to this facility, the moment we leave we lose this."

"I understand, then we should make the most of it."


	22. Chapter 22

Oh boy, this apparently isn't my month. I'm sick again. So, you'll have to apologize me again for lame writing.

Enjoy.

M.

 **Chapter Twenty-two**

"I need to tell you something Fewashi," Sam said after a while in which both were staring the library and avoiding each other's eyes.

"You are seeking to leave us," the healer commented before Sam could.

"How? How do you know?" Sam asked frowning.

"I had my suspicions on your reasons behind wanting to work in our science labs. Truth is I can see it in your eyes, and I would be lying if I told you I never noticed you've wanted to go back to the heavens." Fewashi smiled sadly.

"It's not only that I want to go, Fewashi. I need to go back home, to my people and my family," Sam pleaded.

"Very well then, we shall do everything to get you back to where you truly belong, Malachi." The healer vowed.

"Fewashi..." Sam trailed her only word heavy with emotion.

"Where is that you came from? How did you end here? Now that we can communicate, I can satisfy the curiosity that had led me to take you into my home."

"I'm from Earth. I'm a human, or we call ourselves humans at least."

"There are many like you?"

"Billions all over the galaxy…" Sam grinned, "a couple of years ago…"

"I'm not familiar with that word."

"Oh, true. A year is the time that takes to my planet to rotate around its only sun." Fewashi nodded

"Only one sun? How odd that must be…" the doctor commented and then waved her hands for Sam to continue.

"Years ago we found and used the Stargate to travel to many other planets," Sam explained.

"That was what you were looking for? What you asked when you just arrived?"

"Yes."

"Why? What does this Stargate do?"

"These stargates are connected to a network of other thousands of Stargates, which allow us to travel from our home planet to many different places out there."

"Out there?"

"In space… you'll see what we observe in the few dark hours are more than just shiny things, those are other planets and suns."

"We know as much; I just wasn't familiar with the word." Fewashi grinned making Sam blush. "You are an explorer."

"Something like that, yes." Sam nodded.

"But you speak of more than just you, why is that?"

"Oh, we move as groups. We call them Teams and each team has at least three members."

"We didn't find any teams with you." The doctor frowned, "we searched for days, found no one except you."

"No, I was the … chief… of mine and I took a decision that ended up with me floating on the heavens alone. And your planet pulled my escape pod, and that's how you found me." Fewashi hummed, "I want to return home, to Earth and to my husband and family. Naysa's father needs to know her."

"I see, and I understand, Malachi. I will trespass this knowledge to the elders. What do you need from us?"

"Well, the interface said there's a ship I can use sitting on deck 4523X. I'm yet to check it. Once I do, I will know what I need to proceed, and of course, since it is on your planet I'll need permission to take it. I also want to take most of what's hidden here and use it to improve your town living conditions before I leave."

"We have access to it now, thanks to you. If the man you call the interface continues to help us. Then, we can use what's here to do it ourselves."

"If you don't mind, I will like to help too; maybe I get to understand things that might help my people," Sam added in a whisper, Fewashi laughed.

"You are indeed a messenger Malachi, even if you don't feel like one."

"Thank you Fewashi."

"Now, let's check your ship." Sam led her following the instruction she had received before, she pressed the safety lock, and the doors slid open. Inside there was a puddle jumper.

"A puddle jumper? I won't get too far with this…" she sighed crestfallen. "I wish I remembered to ask his name."

"His name?"

"The interface name," Sam explained.

"I thought he was named Interface," the healer provided.

"Beyine, yes. Interface will do for you, human."

"Well, Beyine," Sam grinned, "can you tell me how many jumps I have until the closest gate address?"

"If by jump you mean the most you can travel before need to stop, then I estimate you'll need ten."

"That's a long way." Sam huffed.

"That's the reason why Semayati was populated and established as the guardian of the physical knowledge. It was well protected and far away from the gate network reach. It was safe, or so we thought."

"Semayati."

"Heaven, Celestia was already used." He provided. "Our population grew and the mix of races produced for our ways to be forgotten. The few who remained in the path, evolved as light beings, while the others forgot about their quest of illumination and changed it for limited times of happiness. They also lost interest in our sciences and technology was reduced in efficiency and variety. Over the thousands of years since our evolution, much was lost and only this facility remains." He finished.

"I didn't know," Fewashi commented. "The knowledge we have is given from master to apprentice."

"You are a healer. Therefore you were trained by a healer before you. You are a woman of science, and judging by our Tau'ri friend skin protection, I can affirm that protecting that part of our knowledge is in your hands and the hand of people like you."

"But there's more, right? There has to be more considering how many books are available here."

"Yes, from the basic arts to the most complex ones, they are all saved here. As they were in several neural repositories around the galaxy. For here, it was prophesied that a messenger would fall to Semayati, and her daughter would open the fountain of knowledge and thus, allow the Semayanies to grow as it was their right."

"How could you know?" Fewashi asked amazed by that prophecy.

"The light beings," Sam started, "for what I know they see the past, present, and future. But they can't interfere in any. Are you saying this was planned?"

"There was a saying from the citizens of Avalon; it says 'everything happens for a reason.' Based on that premise I can affirm you are here for a reason, and being able to talk with you now confirms me which reason is that."

"But I need to go home," Sam whined.

"Yes, ten jumps from here." The interface answered.

"My experience with this kind of ships tell me that the hyperdrive collapse after two jumps. Is there anything else I can take?"

"This one was one of the latest ships; it can sustain four jumps."

"Which is six jumps less than I need."

"There is one portable electric module that you can carry with you to maximize the life for another two jumps; I will plot a course you can take. There is another planet in which you can stop to replenish your food and water, in most of those there are additional ships which will allow you to reach your destination without harm."

"Plot the course; I will verify the status of the ship."

"And I?"

"Can you explain to the elders what I intend to do, and why I will need a supply of food and water?"

"Will do. I'll bring Naysa to you."

"Thank you Fewashi." She waited for her friend to walk out, "Beyine, how do you know any of those civilizations exist until today?"

"The same way I know exactly when did the post hidden in Avalon was used, or when Atlantis was found."

"I don't understand."

"There are places where creatures like your daughter still live. They are connected to us from their lineage."

"You can trace Naysa's lineage?"

"Indeed, I can. But until certain degree… I can connect your daughter to her ancestors, yet I can provide the name for most of them, I can only trace it to male or female creations."

"I see… and you are sure I can make it to one of those?"

"Yes, there's one planet three jumps from here which were a known market. The particular area in which is placed makes it ideal for commerce for all the species. You will find the most diverse things, and in there you can get a new ship."

"And if it isn't there anymore?"

"You can always turn back at that point."


	23. Chapter 23

One more down, a couple more to go.

Enjoy.

M.

 **Chapter Twenty -three  
**  
"Why are we here, Malachi?" Fewashi asked as soon as they were inside the compound. Sam smiled sadly at her.

"It's time Fewashi," she affirmed sullenly, "after Semeni, Naysa and I must go."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Malachi? Are you sure you want to leave us?" The healer questioned. Sam gulped, feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"Fewashi, I…" The colonel sighed, "Truth is I don't want to leave you, I don't want to go. I must confess I learned to feel this like home. Semayati is like a home away from home," she finished chewing her lower lip.

"Then stay," the doctor smiled, Sam inhaled wishing it was that easy.

"That's the thing, Fewashi. Semayati feels like home, but it isn't. I do want to go home; I need to go back… I don't want to leave you behind. You saved me, and I'll be forever grateful."

Fewashi nodded, Sam wasn't sure if the alien understood what she was feeling. She wasn't sure even if she understood what she was feeling, the only thing she was certain of was the fact that she had to try, and the longer she took to leave the hardest would be actually to do it. Carter was aware that the longer it took, harder would be for her daughter to adapt to Earth.

"Naysa needs a chance to know her roots, and I need to give her that," Sam whispered, Fewashi nodded again, this time understanding filled her expression.

"Then, let's enjoy what's left of Semeni. Come, let's head to the town and when the time comes, we all will be here to let you go. As we were all there to welcome you. Just know, Malachi, we will always be here in case you decide to return."

"Thank you," Sam smiled gratefully.

The big meal was emotional, to say something about it. People walked towards Sam and Naysa and expressed their thoughts. One by one they saluted them and thanked them for being there, for helping there. And even having learned more of the language since she could use the interface to understand it, Sam didn't know what to say.

The Colonel felt she could help more, that she could do more, but overall, Sam felt she was abandoning them without giving a hard try just because she was selfish and wanted to go home and having people thanking her put her in a very uncomfortable position.

And if that farewell meal of sorts was awkward, the walk to the mountain was even weirder since it was made in silence and it felt quite like the procession she had participated when one of the elders had parted to the next life. They walked with them to the base of the mountain, carrying some extra bags of food and water and final words were said. She would be missed they had said, and she knew she would miss them even if she were long forgotten to them before she could return. Embraces were exchanged, and soon, she placed Naysa little hands to power it up. The ship floated silently, and Sam saw the expression of the few who hadn't seen it work.

"Beyine, we are ready," she affirmed.

"Very well then. Farewell Samantha Carter. The trip coordinates are already set on your computer; the crystal should hold the information in case you find a ship to get to your final destination."

"Thank you, Beyine," she smiled, and the doors of the hangar opened, "here we go, Naysa." Slowly and steadily, she navigated the ship away from the mountain and out to space, before turning the hyperspace on.

"Well, honey we are on our way, and now, we wait…" she said clasping her hands.

Sam had made sure to collect enough water and food. Her military training told her she should ration it as well as she could since there was no tangible proof of the planet being in the exact spot in which Beyine had sent her. The hard part was keeping not only herself but Naysa entertained, which was a more complicated feat with each passing hour.

After the few first hours of purple lights filling her only window to the outside, she sighed. Traveling long ways was normally boring and awkward on the middle-sized ships. They puddle jumper was small, and after figuring a way to add a WC and a water cleaner they had created a playpen where she could leave Naysa. And between those and the food, there was barely space to move, and it made her wonder if that was what it felt to live in a trailer house.

"No, those are bigger than this thin can."

She had attempted everything to keep herself, and Naysa entertained, and once they were both a little too close to finally lose it, the jump had finally come to an end. Sam jumped to her feet the moment she felt stable enough to do so and ran the few steps to the window checking the neighboring planets. Using the ship's computer, she found a world in which they both could be out and walk around and be away from the tiny space of the puddle jumper.

She found one who looked nice weather wise and didn't have signals of being inhabited. Which sincerely, she couldn't be more grateful, finding people was always weird especially if they didn't know about 'aliens' and other languages but theirs. And having been on the little thing a bit too long, Sam decided that a couple of days in the wild wouldn't do much in the vast scheme of things, yet it would be perfect for her sanity.

During the following hours, they found a water body which luckily was a hot spring that was just at the right temperature and Sam couldn't be happier. Showering wasn't a big priority on her plans and therefore wasn't included in the ship, but it was very welcomed after so long. Taking advantage of it and the sun, she cleaned the few clothing items the villagers had given her, and after being there for a couple of days, she knew that waiting one more day would be stalling with a deep breath, she prepared everything for the second jump.

According to Beyine plans, the second travel should bring them straight into the system of a planet which was a market, and she hoped he was right. So far, he had, but she only had three more jumps before the ship was unusable. And it was unsettling; she knew that if the market weren't there anymore, she would face a complex decision between using the two more travels to move furthest away from Semayati or return to the safety of it.

"Naysa, I hope your father luck is with us," Sam said placing Naysa's tiny hands in the control. "Here we go again," she added with a huff.

The second part of their travel seemed longer than the first one, slower too. Somehow, they lasted longer, Naysa seemed to understand they were confined to the small space, and that they would, at some point, get out of it. Or at least that was Sam thought. Or maybe, it was the fact that Carter herself felt a little more at ease with the whole situation.

Either way, she was telling Naysa all she could about her dad and trying to keep her hard learned Semayati language. Apparently, something that her daughter found incredibly amusing if the laughter was something to go by. It was then, after long when between fits of laugh that they both were pushed forward and then backward.

"We arrived…" Sam whispered coming to a stand; she said a pray just for the sake of doing it, "there's nothing wrong in giving God a chance," she whispered to herself as she walked towards the front of the small ship. "I'm feeling like the end of one of the stars wars movies, or maybe I am in one," she grinned, noticing how several ships hovered around a planet close to where her ship had just starting to stop.

"Beyine was right; there's still a something down here. Naysa, we might have a chance!" Sam grinned, and her daughter followed her example. After a quick analysis of the planet, Sam eased the ship on what it looked like the parking lot of the market.

"Man, this look like Walmart on a Saturday." She huffed looking the swarm of aliens moving in and out of their ships.

She had been to many places, however, and truth to be told, she was almost disappointed with the lack of variety of the aliens she had met. Now, she was in front of different creatures, some with humanoid features and some as far away from a humanoid that it wasn't even funny. Some of them looked plainly scary, although no one seemed to care about the looks of the others and concentrated mostly on what they were moving to and from the market.

Sam adjusted Naysa on her front in the way Fewashi had instructed her, before mixing with them on the way in. Beyine had mentioned she would need to speak in a different language than her native English, so she also used her time to improve her Latin and Goa'uld, which the interface considered would be most understandable at the planet.

"Let's see how it goes," she muttered to herself, hoping no one would notice her slip.

She looked around to the hundreds of ships parked around nervously, she didn't know any of the ships and changing her not so battered puddle jumper for something she didn't fully understand could make her chances of getting home even scarcer than already were.

'Stealing one won't be smart,' she thought to herself, before huffing again. 'I guess I have no other choice but to check what's on that infamous market.'


	24. Chapter 24

Almost there! Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four.**

When she reached the end of the road, Sam gasped. The market was a whole city. A live one. Buildings and tents mixed in an endless sea of produce, trinkets, and people. The cacophony of the loud exchanges and different languages mixed up nicely with the smells. And sometimes both were incredibly overwhelming.

She walked by dozens of posts as she tried to find someone who sounded remotely like the languages she knew, or at least similar to those she could try to identify. She was fairly sure that a game of charades could easily create havoc in a place like this.

On the second day, Sam calculated that the walk between her last position and the puddle jumper was far enough to cost her a lot of time. And curiously, she reached a place where the deal seemed to be beds and baths. She attempted asking about the prices in three different languages, but at the end, someone just pointed her to a board in which described the basics.

She raised her finger to point the place in which a bed and a bath were pictured, and the one who pointed her to the board looked at her and extended his hands to ask for the price. Sam frowned, it didn't say how much it would cost, so she took a couple of the different materials she found in Semayati and presented them to the alien. Four of his eyes widened as he eyes the rocks she had on her hand. He grabbed one middle sized black rock, which for Sam was something common from Semayati, and were used as conductive materials for the few powered things they had.

The interface had suggested her to find plenty of gash'ma to use as a trade coin. He mentioned that by its properties it should be quite valuable for exchange. She was now capitalizing the information and apparently, the interface wasn't as precise in the value of the ordinary rock. She was led to a giant room, with a king-sized four poster bed. And there was a private bathroom, with a bathtub big enough to fit four. There was some food on a table and what looked like wine and water along with it.

The alien left the room quickly, closing the door behind him and Sam took a couple of strides to get to it and lock it. Then, she untied Naysa from her position around her placing her daughter on the floor and lowered the backpack she had, in it, she had packed food and water she knew they could consume for at least four days.

Sam smiled as her girl wobbled around gratefully. She understood the desire to walk around since it was the second-day Naysa was only hanging from her mother, and her little legs were sore of the lack of activity.

The Colonel walked towards the tub area and fidgeted with the instruments on the wall until water started to pour from the floor filling the small pool. She checked the temperature and surprisingly found it was just right. Leaving the tub slowly filling with the warm water, she started to get her clothes off.

"Naysa, come… we are going to get cleaned," She called the girl over, and her daughter half wobbled half crawled back and clapped her hands happily when she saw the steamy water in which her mother was.

Sam tested the things surrounding the bath first on the floor, then on herself to finally check it on Naysa when there was no severe reaction on any of them. She used the product carefully and washed her daughter's hair and body and then she did the same with herself leaving Naysa to float happily under her watch.

She found two pieces of cloth that she used as towels and then dressed both of them with the clean pair of clothes they had. Her daughter's eyes were barely opened by then, but she hadn't eaten in a good while. Placing Naysa softly on the bed, Sam grabbed a ration and carefully laid it open for them to munch. The girl's eyes widened when she noticed the food was a sign of how hungry she was and the fact that the little girl had not only eaten her part, but Sam's was an indication that the girl was getting bigger. She left a couple of nuts only because her little eyes won the battle and she finally fell asleep.

Sam caressed her little girl's cheek and hair lovingly, wondering what would Jack do when he meet her, and how he would take her back in. She imagined the warm embrace and the passionate kiss and lots of unshed tears. But shook herself to the work she still had to do, she dropped their dirty clothes into the tub and proceeded to hand wash them and hang them to dry close to the window they had.

When her stomach growled, Sam looked at her backpack and then, at the food on the table. She could try it but not knowing what effect could have on her. And without anyone to take care of Naysa if something happened to her, she decided against it. The Colonel grabbed the few nuts her daughter had left and picked a few others from her morning ration, hoping that the tiredness of the day would take over the hunger she was feeling.

It did, she figured when she woke up to the bright rays of the sun. They picked all their stuff and walked out of place. Days three and four, weren't any different from what they already had experienced. A lot of walking and sweating. Being pushed and shoved and the feeling of despair of not finding what you need and getting closer and closer to the last available option.

They found another version of the alien B&B to spend the night, it looked like the placing of those was just right, with a bunch of them placed close together on what seemed like a day long walk. And her gash'ma continued to give her fairly nice rooms.

But on the verge of the fifth day, she had to decide whether to keep walking and test the local food and risk getting sick or die. Or keep walking but back to the ship to get more of the edible stuff. And then, someone made a choice a little easier. A dark-skinned giant grabbed a fruit from one of the tents, took a bite and fell cold dead just inches away from her feet. She turned around and walked towards the general direction of the parking lot, hoping to get to her ship before it was too dark to see it.

They managed to get to their jumper thanks to the light provided by other customers who were returning to their own ships. And she decided that sleeping in a bed and having a bath daily were highly overrated as they accommodated to sleep on the floor of the ship as they had during the flights.

Sam understood better now what it was feeling dead on your feet. She was bone tired, and hungry. Her rations now of half the size they used to be. She knew she was risking it, but her daughter was first. And then, something woke her; it was a rattling sound coming from nearby.

A sound she could swear she heard thousands of times before, yet it felt more like a dream than a miracle. Her eyes closed again, and she was about to fall deep into sleep when she heard it, loud and clear.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

She sat on the floor, in the fastest movement she had done in a while. She had kept her training going, but she took it slow as Teal'c had shown her. Her training routine was looking more like tai chi than to any other hand to hand combat she had ever taken before, and even if her training was based on slow movements, she was grateful she continued doing it. Since, apparently, she would need it.

She waited until the classic sounds of Jaffa armor were lost in the distance before risking looking out from the window and she laughed when she saw their ship parked in front of her.

"Naysa we are going home!" She whispered to her still an asleep child. Then she sat to observe whatever she could find before heading head first into stealing their tel'tak.


	25. Chapter 25

**One more, we are closer and closer to the end! Woohoo!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **PS: I guess in the babysitter I already explain how bad I'm writing action. So just to refresh it, I really suck writing action xD**

 **Chapter Twenty-five**

She moved as fast as she could on the tiny ship without disrupting Naysa's sleep filling the now empty backpack with a new set of rations until it was as heavy as she could carry. She didn't know the Jaffa's business in the market or if they were still slaves or free.

She knew how the system Lords used to work and how the free Jaffa's moved. She had a bit of an advantage. In both cases, they probably left one or two of them behind on the ship while the others did their business. She only needed to get rid of those guards, and then, the ship would be hers.

Naysa woke up as she was still observing the window and wobbled towards her. "Mommy, ayirabumi," she pouted and caressed her belly. Sam grabbed her baby and gave her a little kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking towards their storage room. She took out their rations, and in a spur of the moment action, she gave Naysa the full pouch, and she grabbed a second one for herself. She considered that, if she wanted to be a worthy adversary for the regularly bulked Jaffa, she needed all the strength she could muster and at the moment, being famished wouldn't help.

Then, once they had finished, she urged Naysa to use the WC and finally, she placed her on the little playpen while she donned the backpack and whatever she could carry that she could drop to fight and would help her if they had to fly as soon as they managed to enter the ship. With one last look around, she grabbed the crystal with the directions, and placed it securely in her bag, before reaching down and grabbing Naysa.

The girl squirmed, she didn't want to be restrained any longer, and Sam knew that. Not that she was planning on restraining her, it would be even more dangerous having her daughter strapped to her chest than having her hiding in a corner during a fight.

"I'm not restraining you, Naysa. Just carrying you," she explained as if the girl would understand what she was talking about, but she stopped moving once she was placed on Sam's hip with her little legs hanging on one in the front and one in the back of her mother's lithe frame.

"I'm sorry, baby. I might put you in little danger right now, but if you don't come with me, I don't know if we will be able to survive," she bit her lower lip before opening the door and giving Naysa the typical quiet signal.

Looking more like a carrying mule than a warrior she came around her ship slowly, she thought she could distract the guards by talking incessantly and gaining time to attack them, but her plan it seemed would be worthless. At some point during her preparation, the guards moved somewhere else, or at least they were not outside. She considered a bit of luck since she had learned a trick or two on how to pry open a tel'tak without alerting people inside it.

She settled Naysa on the floor, between her legs and the ship and moved to open the door using the safety lock which was built on the side. The door slid open, and she waited for a second or two before entering, the guards were still nowhere to be seen. She pulled Naysa and their things inside the ship and closed the door behind them leaving all on the floor as silently as she could.

"Stay. Mek'oyeti." She instructed the girl who nodded looking around.

Sam knew time was against her, and she also knew that Naysa was in a very sensitive position at the moment. If someone were to open the door, her daughter would be the first thing they would see. With a deep breath and a lot of worries, she moved the meter separating her from the flight deck and found it empty. She smiled if she could make the thing fly she could get rid of the Jaffa's from air using the rings.

She hurried towards the main control and started the engines, and then she heard it the clashing of metal coming her way. She ran away from the monitor and close to the wall, hoping that the turn of the engine was enough to let them come straight to the flight deck without noticing Naysa.

Two jaffas entered the room, and she ran towards the cargo bay, hoping to find some sort of weapon to fight them. She felt the movement of the ship landing again and heard them having a discussion, probably on how the hell the ship had started itself. She knew she didn't have a lot of time, it was a matter of seconds before they began searching and Naysa was found. And then, she heard it, the classic sounds of a staff weapon being aimed.

"Aray kree!" the Jaffa told her loud and clear. She turned around and found what she could call a boy holding the staff weapon while trying to keep it steady.

"Chel hol, Cha'tii. Hol mel," she grinned as she walked forward hoping she had actually greeted him and asked him to hold the fire

"Kree!" He fired at her, and she heard the other two approaching on the run.

"Hell, now you leave me no choice," she complained and grabbed the staff weapon in the way Teal'c had taught her, and soon, the weapon was hers, and the young Jaffa was knocked on the ground.

The other two came closer and looking at their mate on the floor attacked her. They were stronger, and she knew it, but she was very well trained and armed. And moreover, this was her only chance to get home.

And then, Naysa appeared at the entrance of the cargo bay. Her presence distracted the jaffas who didn't know what the child was doing on board or when she boarded allowing Sam to compose first and knock them out cold with a well-placed blow to the head. She grabbed Naysa and locked the cargo bay leaving them inside.

Then, she hurried to her ship to find something to tie them up when she heard the clattering of the group approaching. Deciding against reaching to her ship and possibly spend too much time on it and the chance to steal the ship and even more importantly, giving them the chance of leaving with her daughter inside. Sam ran towards the tel'tak as fast as she could, she reached the ship and didn't dare to look back, she heard the staff weapons being fired and she dived in as soon as the door allowed her, before locking it with a different code.

The Colonel ran towards the flight deck and started the engine again, this time she elevated the ship and took off. She moved the ship away from the reach of the staff weapons, and when she saw no one following her, she took it out to orbit. She was sweating nervously; she didn't know if they hadn't been part of a bigger group, maybe they were sent by someone in an Ha'tak. She had no choice; she had to leave the unconscious Jaffa on the market or carry with their deaths. She found herself reaching the outside of the planet and closed her eyes, waiting for a radio call that never got. She opened her eyes and found that, even if ships were orbiting the planet, none of them were those regularly given to the Goa'uld. She sighed and walked to find Naysa who was now sitting on the flight deck floor next to the bag of rations; she kissed her daughter's head before standing up.

Her heart was still beating fast, the adrenaline keeping her on edge. She exhaled slowly and entered the code to open the cargo bay, the door slid open, and she pointed the staff weapon before entering the cargo bay. The Jaffa were still out cold, and she thanked her lucky star for that.

Slowly, she dragged the three bodies inside the ring, carefully setting them to safe travel. Before starting the ring and sent them to the market. With them out of the way, she walked towards the backpack and found the crystal memory and set on preparing their trip.

And once the purplish light of hyperspace was surrounding them, she started to feel again. She left herself slide to the floor next to the control panel tiredness taking over, and then it was the way her muscles were aching in all the places that were hardly abused. After that, the pounding in her head and the need to puke and cry, now that the danger was out of the equation and she was going to take them to Sakkara. And then, Naysa walked towards her, and her tiny hands were placed on the staff wound she didn't notice she had.

The colonel yelped in pain, and Naysa started to cry. She tried to calm her daughter the best she could, and when she managed, she checked the reason for the whole incident. It was a light wound probably from the kid. It was nothing more than a graze, but it hurt like hell, and it wasn't the only one. She had one more on a leg. She swore to herself since all her health things were left behind on the puddle jumper. And now that she noticed them, it appeared that they wouldn't stop hurting her.

And finally, she passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry, I had a writer's block and then no time and then issues and you don't really care about all of it. Therefore, I'll shut up and let you read.

Enjoy!

M.

PS: Yeah, probably not the best piece around.

 **Chapter Twenty-six**

"Ok, ok… wait!" Jack interrupted Sam, scrubbing his face tiredly. She eyed him with a frown, not quite understanding why he had stopped her when she was so close to finishing.

"I'm sorry Carter, but we've been sitting here for," he checked his watch "eight hours now, and even if I'm the most interested person in this room on knowing where the hell you've been, why you were gone and what sort of trauma you did experience … I need a break. WE need a break," he pointed to all the presents. "And moreover, I'm pretty sure you need the pause."

"General O'Neill," the president warned.

"No, listen to me Henry," he raised his hand to stop Hayes from talking. "I don't know for sure where or how long she was flying the tel'tak she stole from the Jaffas, or how much of that she did consciously or how on Earth she managed to keep both of them alive. But right now, I don't care," Sam looked at him with a curious squint, "I don't care, because the only thing I want is to go out there and check that my daughter, the one I've been introduced to yesterday morning, is okay. I don't care because the one thing I want to do right now is raising my ass out of this chair and then walk away from all of you and grab my daughter with the hopes that my wife will follow. And then... The next only thing I want to do is go for a nice family dinner. I don't care if we are still halfway through her history, or if she's not alive according to with our records. I want to spend some good old time with my family before you decide whatever you choose. I want to use my time, the out of the clock that we've been using for the past three hours, to have a conversation with my wife and get reacquainted with her. I don't care if she can't tell me her experiences during her time on the tel'tak. But I certainly have way more questions that those at the moment. And if you don't agree with me, well… then I will have to grab Carter by force and leave you all behind, and maybe even locked, until tomorrow morning. Because honestly, I don't know about you, but I know I am starving and if I'm hungry so is Sam, and I can't imagine how bored the one-year-old outside the meeting room is." He finished his rant and Sam looked at him with a hint of a smile, knowing he had lost it out of boredom and hunger. The room was silent, and no one dared to even breath louder. And then, Hayes laughed.

"Oh, General O'Neill… you could've just say that you wanted time with your family and we would've stopped this sooner. We want to know what happened, but I know both of you well enough to understand you need time to process and to just be a family," he nodded. "and you are right, I'm starving. We should adjourn this meeting and restart it at 0900 tomorrow. I know you are all military. However, I'm not a morning person. Colonel Carter a.k.A Samantha Carter O'Neill, this meeting is adjourned. It isn't over; you aren't free to talk about the events of your missing days that were spent on the tel'tak. Since you already have given the facts about the days since the mission up until getting the new ship, you can speak of those with General O'Neill. But only with him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Oh! And this act of kindness towards you and your family doesn't mean I won't accept a hard punishment if you are found guilty," Hayes warned her.

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Now, go. You are free to grab that cute child of yours and have a decent night on Earth." He grinned. "You are all free to leave, gentlemen."

The meeting was over, and even if a couple of the present weren't happy with the situations and wanted to continue until the end. They were forced to go. Sam being closer to the door was the first to leave the room.

Outside, Amelia wasn't in her chair, and Sam frowned, it was then when the door opened, and a grinning Naysa jumped from the arms of the woman to the floor and towards her mother.

"Mommy!" she hugged Sam's legs standing on her mother's feet. Then she moved her head to the side, hiding her face from the view when the room started to be filled with many other legs coming out of the same room.

Sam thought a way of grabbing her daughter but the position in which they were didn't left space for it, she was about to take one step and move them both at the same time, when a dress blues kneeled beside her and tapped her daughter's shoulder. Naysa slowly moved her head to see who was taping her and then she jumped towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey munchkin, let's go eat something," he grinned at Naysa, who nodded eagerly. Jack wasn't so sure she had understood what he was speaking of, but he simply placed her comfortable on his grass and then turned around. "Amelia, thank you for taking care of her, it's late, you should go home. And gentleman, I would love to stay and chat, but my family needs me, and I'm quite sure you have much to do than hovering around on an office as small as this one. Wave bye to the men, baby." He waved at the people in the room and Naysa followed. Soon the office was empty, and only the O'Neill's were left.

Jack opened his arm and nodded Sam to join them, and she did. With his daughter on one side and his wife on the other one, he felt like the happiest man alive. He kissed Sam's hair.

"We should go get changed first."

"Nah, if we go home we will never be out before everything it's closed. Let's go to the city, have something to eat on one of those top-notch extra organic restaurants I never dared to try, and you can convince me it tastes better than cardboard. Then, we go home and put our daughter to bed and to end the night… I'll take you to bed," he added wriggling his eyebrows.

"I like that…" she whispered.

"Oh, I know! I'm very good at putting you to bed," he grinned mischievously, getting a slap on his chest for it.

"I meant, the sound of it: Our daughter, coming from your mouth is like a dream."

"No, having you back is a dream, Sam." He caressed her cheek, "let's go eat."

They walked closely together but keeping the space in between them as being at the Pentagon required from two officers, until they reached the gate and finally walked to the stairs separating them from the metro.

"How do you even know about organic restaurants?" Sam asked while they waited, trying hard to ignore all the glances. He grinned.

"Ah, a man has his secrets," Sam raised her eyebrow and kept her eyes fixated on him. "There's an app, they rate the best restaurants around the area, and they happened to list a few vegan ones."

"Okay," she trailed.

"Kay," Naysa added imitating Sam's facial expression.

"Okay, you both win! Time and time again the guys would come up and try to cheer me up, and not to look quite like the hermit. Vala and Daniel wanted to try something new one time they came to visit, and Amelia suggested we looked it up. I've searched for one earlier this morning to hopefully catch up during lunch, but …" he stopped, "that's ours. We need to get to PI Gallery."

"You are the boss," she smiled moving to enter. Luckily, they found empty seats.

"She's trying to understand what's going on," Jack said observing the way Naysa's eyes kept roaming around.

"She's probably distracted by the lights and the fast moving, or maybe, she's just thinking about the last time she saw things moving more quickly than this," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, perhaps." Their station arrived quickly, and the walk did wonders for their stressed selves. And Naysa seemed to enjoy walking between them. "I can't believe I missed her first steps," Jack huffed.

"Well, it could've been much worse, you know?"

"Yes, I could've never find out about her." They stopped, and he reached down to grab his daughter. "Thank you, Sam. I know you returned home to give her to me. And if we weren't on our uniforms I would kiss you senseless."

"I told you we should've to go home first."

"Welcome, table for two and child?"

"Yes." The waiter started to walk, and they followed.

"You've got here just in time," the girl added giving them the menus, "we close the doors in twenty."

"Told ya!" Jack grinned.

"Tolya!" Naysa repeated and laughed making both of them laugh.

"This will be fun, I know you ate salads, but you weren't as fond of them before. And I'm pretty sure the food isn't even remotely similar to the options we have," Jack added once they had ordered.

"That's an understatement. We ate different colors and flavors of a gooey thing; the yellow one tasted like avocado and tomato. The red one tasted like chicken MREs," they both grimaced. "The blue one tasted like bananas. And there was some meat, scarce but we ate it too. Then there were different versions of nuts. Those weren't as bad, and those were the ones we had taken with us on our trips."

"IT must have been awful," he acknowledged giving her hand a quick press.

"It actually wasn't that bad. I mean, it could've been worse."

"Yet, you raised her alone, Sam."

"No, I didn't. I didn't have you, Jack. However, I wasn't alone, the people there, they helped me a lot. Even if they didn't understand a word of what I was telling them," she stopped as the waiter approached with their orders.

"Thanks," they both said, and the girl smiled at them.

"Look, Jack," She said grabbing his hand on hers, "I wasn't alone. And I was lonely; I had her and plenty of desperation. I wanted you; I missed you and, I confess, I wished I had the opportunity to turn back time and sent others to the mission and stay behind, but I can't."

"I'm not asking you to do it, Sam. I'm merely acknowledging the bravery you have. Hell, if I could turn back time I would have I don't know, intervened so you wouldn't be sent or something. We can't alter the timeline just because what happened doesn't suit us. Yes, I would've loved to see you pregnant and be there for her birth. And hear her when she first started to speak, and wobble. And I can decide to be bitter about it, or I can accept that I have you and her, after being pressured to affirm I wouldn't see you ever again. And I chose to accept it; I decided to focus on the present. Whatever the future brings to us, it can't be worse than the things we already went through, right?"

"I love you." Was her breathy answer. "We should hurry up getting home," Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Aye, ma'am. That we can do."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Another long wait for you, the end is near** **?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter Twenty- Seven**

She stretched in bed feeling the cold sheet against her skin and the warm body beside her and a lazy smile draw itself in herself. It was still dark, and she searched around to check if it was as early as she thought it might be. Once she checked she pressed herself against him and his arm snaked around her waist, and his hand sprayed itself between her breast. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled her neck raising goosebumps all over her body. She felt him grin sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Jack. It's too early." She whispered, she felt him kiss her neck and soon his breath was evened out again.

She thought about getting back to sleep, but she soon noticed she couldn't. She had her quarantine process to try and recover her sleep patterns to what they were, but she was kept inside, and lights were on all the time, making it impossible for her to figure out if it was night or day.

The few days at the SGC infirmary hadn't proven of much help, either. Although, they did diminish the amount of light when the night was settling. She knew that only happened at the infirmary, to help the wounded and sick to keep track of the time without going insane. Not that it helped her.

The weird sleep pattern she had acquired during the time in Semayati was proving extremely difficult to get rid of and her eating habits were also creating havoc on her Earth life. Yes, she felt asleep easily the first night, when she recognized the walls at the SGC, and she had sleep as she hadn't in a long time since she had returned home to Jack. But she knew that his skills on tiring her out were marvelous and they had always managed to make her rest. However, she also knew there will be a time in which the novelty of being together again would wore off and the routine would start to settle.

She sighed. No, she hadn't married Jack because of how good they were at nights. But because how good they were to each other. And she hoped she hadn't changed as much during her time out. She hoped he hadn't changed that much. It scared the hell out of her… after so long wanting to be home.

"I can hear you think, Sam," he whispered to her ear startling her out of her reverie. He moved, to check the clock she figured. "It's still early, are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" She smiled at the worry in her voice.

"No," she whispered turning her head around to try to see him.

"Okay, I would advise you to do it. I don't know how long today will be." She opened her mouth to speak, but he didn't give her time. "However, if you find you can't sleep or you simply won't sleep… then let's go. I will make some coffee or tea, and we can talk."

"We were never that good at talking," she chuckled.

"That's what they always thought, yes." He added, embracing her tightly. "Come on; I know you need to get it out, whatever it is, Sam. I'm a big boy; I can take it." She turned around in his arms and placed herself to try and listen to his heart.

"I know, Jack. I just don't know if I can."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know… I'm scared."

"Of what might happen today?" He asked, and he felt her shake her head no, "of what might happen to Naysa?" Again she did the same, "Sam, there's only one option left, and I'm not sure I can voice it. Why would you be worrying about…" he stopped, and sighed, "us?"

"I… I might need the coffee after all," she added tracing a pattern against his skin with a finger.

"Then, come up sleepy head." He said untangling himself from her and raising. He walked towards the bathroom, and soon she felt a bathrobe thrown over her head. "I don't know what they taught you on that planet of yours, but I'm quite sure that's not the way of using it." He chuckled making her giggle.

They moved stealthily around the house careful not to wake the girl sleeping in the guest room they had yet to make a room for her.

He didn't even turn the lights on while moving to make them the coffee. She smiled she used to be the one able to do it. Now, she was the one moving slowly and sitting on the breakfast table unable to do anything to help but stay still.

"Where are you, Sam?" he whispered, sitting in front of her after turning on the coffee maker. She sighed.

"Everywhere it seems," she sighed. He fell silent, giving her time to put some order into her mind.

"Should I start?" He asked after a while. She smiled.

"Oh well, I can keep beating around the bushes and try to pretend everything is alright, yet that won't lead us anywhere," he sighed. "I'm scared, Sam. Hell, I wanted you to return that much that I've prayed, yes… prayed for you to come home safe and sound. And, I forgot how time and distance could change us. I know how things you've gone through must have left a dent on you. I know that I've not gone anywhere, and yet, this time without you has tortured me and maybe changed me a little too," she placed a hand over his and gave it a little press.

"I get it, Jack," she gave him a small smile. "And you are on the right track here; I'm scared of the same thing. I'm afraid that the time I was gone changed you and me too much to pick it up from where we left it. I fear that this these two days were nothing but a state in which we are too overwhelmed by my return, and that makes us unable to measure this right." She frowned, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, the ones she would only leave out in front of him before. "We were good together, right? We worked through hell and beyond even when we weren't together per se, and we still made it. Can we achieve it again?" She held his eyes, and he smiled making her grin. She started to laugh after a while, and he followed. "Aren't we dumb?" She asked between fits of laughter.

"That's what the Asgards believed, right?" He managed to say.

"Oh God, Jack. How can we be so fearful when we have each other? We've been through worse, and now we are afraid of change? That's so funny." She snorted.

They laughed a little more until it didn't make sense to be doing it, the coffee long forgotten. She stood up and walked around and embraced him.

"You still care about me, Jack?" she whispered against his chest, and he sighed happily relying on the sensation of having her in his arms once more.

"More than I'm supposed to, as always." He whispered against her hair.

"Good. Then how about that coffee now?" He chuckled.

"First, answer me something, Samantha Carter."

"Yes?" She frowned at the mention of her name.

"Do you still care about me?" She looked at him straight into his soul; she noticed he not only wanted to know. He needed the reassurance.

"Always, Jack."

"Then, Mrs. Carter-O'Neill… I see no reason for you to worry. At least not until we are back to the Pentagon."

She untangled herself from him, and he walked to bring them the coffee, she watched him move, relearning the way he moved silently around the kitchen. She walked towards him and jumped to sit on the kitchen worktop beside the coffee maker.

"Leaving us behind, Jack. What is the thing that's bothering you?" She asked, his eyes found hers as he gave her the warm mug. She sighed, "Naysa." He nodded once. "You are going to be an excellent father, Jack. But we have to take it one day at the time. I know you, and you are great with kids, you always were. And she… she loves you."

"She doesn't know me, Sam," he added, the frustration seeping through his words.

"Jack, she is thirteen months old. She won't remember she didn't know you until now. She won't remember being born abroad or how small she was for her age. Nor how she spoke a language that sounds like gibberish."  
"I will."

"I won't ask you to forget all about this period. Nor I can promise I will not remember it myself, but bear in mind you have all her life to give her what you couldn't on her first thirteen months of life. You can make it up, even if you weren't the one who messed it all up, to begin with."

"Don't do that, Sam. Don't put the blame on you," he told her raising her chin.

"Why not? I'm the guilty party in this situation. It was my choice, and I know I hurt you when I said that I'd repeat it if I had to," she whispered, and he caressed her cheek.

"I believe I never told you, I probably never said this to anyone," he gulped. "When I was about to join my father stopped me. He rarely spoke with me, you know? He was all day gone, from work to bed and from bed to work. I waited for him that night, to let him know I was going to join, he looked at me, proudly. And he told me, that everyone faces impossible choices. He confessed he had to choose between his dreams and me and he chose me. He decided to stay around and give me the best he could provide. As the years passed by I finally understood what he meant that night. I faced impossible choices, but that's life. We need to pick one; there's no way to cheat it."

"I.."

"No, listen to me, Sam." He placed a finger over her mouth, "every choice we make has a path. If you became an MD, then you would've faced daily decisions about your patients like Janet did with us. She chose many times and it not always with the best outcome, or she would've been here. Daniel, he wanted to publish his book, and then he opted to stay. Teal'c decided to join us. However, when you are in command, you must choose for other people, and you picked the one you thought would bring the best possible outcome, even if the cost was you and I admire you for that. Not everyone, in command or not, would've chosen the sacrifice, even if they knew they might get a chance."

She placed her mug down and grabbed his wrist with her now free hand, and he joined their hands as best as the awkward position would allow them.

"Thank you, Jack. I guess that was what I needed to hear. Now listen to me, trust me. Everything will be alright. And soon we will be able to be a family as we should've been."

"I hope so, I really do."

"Then, let's not hope it. Let's make it happen. We both are more action than words if someone can make it…"

"We will."


	28. Chapter 28

And in a remarkable 2x1, with you: the following chapter.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

When they entered his office at the Pentagon that morning, they felt nothing but confidence. Sam placed Naysa under Amelia's care once more, and she moved to finish with her version of the facts. After that early morning chat she had with Jack, she was more than ready to put the whole thing behind her finally and move one with salvaging her marriage and returning to the life she used to know.

The room was promptly filled not twenty minutes after they arrived, and they were grateful with the military precision that allowed them such kind of simple things, like starting a meeting exactly when scheduled.

"Colonel Carter, you were telling us how you managed to acquire a tel'tak," a General commented once they were all sitting.

"How I stole it, you mean," she added sincerely. He nodded once, "shall I proceed from there then?" She inquired, and the nods around the table gave her the permission she needed. "The next thing I remember…"

 **Somewhere in the Galaxy.**

She opened her eyes when the feeling of her facial skin being stretched and poked was too annoying to allow her to ignore it. Her eyes slowly opened, and she found the tiny hands of her daughter playing recognizance with her face. Naysa giggled when Sam made an effort to try and focus her eyes managing to cross them before being able to see properly.

"Momma!" Naysa laughed.

There was a noise different than her laughter and Sam tried to remember if she managed to get rid of the Jaffa's or if they had unexpected company somewhere in the ship. But then, it became louder and clearer: it was Naysa's stomach grumbling. And soon so it was hers.

"Ayirabumi," Naysa pouted.

"You are hungry, baby?" Sam questioned trying to sit.

At some point since her last memory, she had managed to curl into a ball. All her left side was numbed, and then she started to feel the tickling of her nerves starting to wake up, followed by the expected muscle cramps. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry out of pain and she left a mixed gasp out.

She felt Naysa's eyes on her, and she knew she should try and get to the backpack and find food to distract her daughter of the painful writhing she was doing as consequence of her being in the same position for too long. She crawled grimacing in pain until the bag was within a reachable distance feeling the whole time the girl's eyes on her.

"Come Naysa," she called the girl over taking a bag of nuts out and patting the place beside her. As her daughter half wobbled half crawled to her, Sam untangled the knot that kept the little bag closed and set it on the floor where it fell open revealing what was their meals since the trip started. She took a couple of nuts and dates and munched slowly.

Naysa grabbed a few and started to eat, observing her closely. Sam felt that her arms and leg were finally stopping aching, and she wriggled her toes and fingers to see if she could start to use them managing a modicum amount of movement and making her girl laugh at what it looked like silly actions.

Nothing that she was gaining control again, Sam helped herself with the wall managing to stand up. The world around her moved, and she knew it wasn't due to the flying. A bout of nausea took over as the mix of standing for the first time in who knew how long and the pounding in her head becoming louder set in. The Colonel inhaled deeply to try to control herself, and not even overall discomfort could make her avoid her to scrunch her nose due to the smell.

After she looked around and pinpointed the reason for it, she closed her eyes in an attempt of not crying. It was ridiculous and natural at the same time; there were several wet spots in a place further away enough to be considered 'far away' for a child. It was evident that nature had called Naysa during the time she was out cold, and not finding any reason not to, her daughter answered it. It made perfect sense. It wasn't the most convenient situation given her conditions, and sure as hell, it didn't make her feel comfortable. Especially not because black spots were starting to pollute her sight again.

She could've given up at that point but refused to surrender. After taking a deep breath, Sam dragged herself towards the cargo bay one step at the time while wondering if she had ever seen something to keep a ship clean in any alien vessel she was before. However, memory served her only to remind her that what she knew best of most transports were their cells.

She smiled, at least she had spent enough time on Tel'tak's to know where their version of the bathroom was. She reached it after what felt like hours feeling exhausted and as she imagined, found nothing to help her cleaning situation. She leaned against the wall as she tested the shower, feeling quite grateful with the knowledge that the water heating system was operational and that was good in her books since the warm water should help her with disinfecting her wounds somewhat.

"Cleaning on aisle four first, Samantha." She said to herself, closing the water and she moved to the cargo bay. She reached the place where the Jaffa things were still laying forgotten after being forcibly left behind, and after collapsing on the floor, she started to rummage through them.

"Well, at least some of this things will help us be more comfortable," she whispered when she found what they used as sleeping bags. She found a pot she could use to collect water for cleaning and some bars she knew to be Jaffa snacks which tasted terrible but at least were nutritious. Naysa joined her in her quest, even if the girl didn't have any idea of what her mother was looking or what half of the things were. However, she took it like some sort of game until she started to squirm in place.

"You need to go?" Sam asked knowing that was what all the kids back at Semayati did when they wanted to go. The girl nodded eagerly starting to crawl towards the place where she had used before. But in an adrenaline rush, Sam grabbed her and moved as fast as she could towards the washroom. Naysa's eyes widened when she saw the room which was similar to the one at Fewashi's home and blushed.

"Sorry, mommy," She pouted, Fewashi had taken the time to help Naysa understand that going on a plot of land was okay for outside but not on the inside. Sam caressed her cheek with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Naysa. You didn't know where it was," she whispered as she leaned against the further away wall, she slid slowly against it, and she passed out again.

The next time she woke up, she heard water. Naysa had been playing around the washroom, and in a lucky guess, the girl figured how to work the warm water. Her daughter was soaked wet but happily playing with it and the open bag which used to contain a ration told Sam that Naysa had eaten too.

"You are too smart for my own good," she whispered, and the girl grinned out of happiness after seeing her mother awake.

"Stay here I will go for our things," She added before trying to get up. The pounding in her head was still there, and so it was the burning sensations of her wounds. And she wondered once again how much time she was gone.

This time, she had managed to stay awake long enough to clean Naysa and the ship somewhat and then she showered herself, taking special attention on her wounds. Then she did some laundry, even if it was just to clean it only with water it had kept her occupied and therefore, awake. After, she found the strength to prepare the sleeping bags and rummage some more around while munching on a piece of the bar she had found earlier.

When she sensed that not even if she ate the whole thing she would remain awake, she called Naysa over. They accommodated in the now more comfortable floor, and she talked to her daughter as she always did until her little eyes started to drift. For once Naysa's eyes closed before hers.

What she assumed to be days passed by and she knew her wounds weren't improving. Yes, the Jaffa staff blast rarely allowed one to bleed to death but infected burns did have a great mortality rate among the aliens. And if the fever she had was something to go by, she was certain she had at least one of hers infected. Certainly, it didn't help her that she was barely eating, choosing to keep Naysa better fed than herself. There was a better chance that if someone were going to survived this, it would be Naysa.

Even when she munched a few nuts and the last a quarter of the remaining Jaffa bar earlier, Sam didn't feel stronger, on the contrary, she felt weaker by the hour. However, she tried to pretend. She played with Naysa and spoke to her until blackness overtook her.

That became their schedule of sorts; she would wake up, they would eat, she would pick a couple of nuts and then leave the rest to her baby girl. Then, they bathed and finally, she dragged them both to sleep again. When she woke up, Naysa rarely was asleep anymore.

Now, Sam's hope was placed on being in the right direction and keeping her daughter alive at least until the ship was out of hyperspace and she could contact Sakkara and make sure Naysa could be rescued. She didn't know for sure how long it would take for them to reach the Jaffa stronghold at the current speed, the calculations were all done for the puddle jumper speed, and it was somewhere along three to four weeks.

She could stop the vessel and reposition them to get the variables that would allow her to calculate the distance they still had left and arranged it on an Earth timetable. She just didn't want to stop and do it just to learn there were only a couple of days away from the market and not that much closer to Sakkara as she was trying to convince herself they were, and that was something she needed to believe in order to survive.

She repeated the routine every time and soon, she found she was spending more and more time out than awake. The bags of rations she found around her were proof that Naysa was feeding herself out of hunger. But what was worse, even when controlled, they were starting to deplete their little stash.

She grabbed the backpack and the former bags that were already consumed, and slowly she divided each of them into two smaller containers. She did a count and found them as not nearly close to enough to last them and sighed. Later that day, she tried to eat the few nuts she was consuming, and they felt heavy on her stomach, so she stopped. Seconds later, her stomach grumbled, and she dragged herself to puke.

"That's not good," she announced loudly to herself. She knew she couldn't go on without food for much longer, and she couldn't eat what they didn't have. She wasn't sure that her earlier reaction was due only to the stress of knowing how screwed up the situation was or if the nuts were causing a reaction of some sort or a response of her body to the need for more nutrients than those she was providing. In any case, there wasn't much she could do, she tried to keep herself satisfied with water, and while Naysa consumed a bag per meal, Sam made her bag last four or five and fought with her own body to keep them inside all the time.

And then, she collapsed and even when the ship slowed down out of hyperspace, it didn't manage to wake her up anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

**Writing as fast as I can here** **?** **I promise there will be Better Events .. soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter Twenty-nine**

"You are finally awoken," a voice told her as she opened her eyes. She tried to focus, but the light made it extremely hard. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place it, and she considered it maybe was her mind doing weird stuff again. "Your injuries were infected, Colonel Carter."

She tried to remain awake after hearing the voice calling her name, the name she didn't hear in a while. She figured she had died after all.

The darkness was still surrounding her, but there were noises, too many noises. It was like the static of the radio when you lose the connection. Then she thought it was more like chatter, a low whispered conversation she couldn't quite discern. She knew the voices, moving her head towards a side she spotted two figures, a dark one covered with a long gray tunic and a clearer one in some sort of earthy brown.

"Nay…" she attempted to ask, but her tongue felt thick and her throat hoarse.

"The girl is okay, Sam. And you are improving; you scared the hell out of us." The clear one said, and she knew that voice. She just couldn't place it.

Next time she managed to open her eyes, she felt stronger and not quite like the floating being she felt the few times she woke up before. Someone left the room running somewhere she couldn't quite place, and then, she heard people coming. She wondered what the hell was going on, and how could people be running on the tel'tak when it supposedly was empty.

"Sam!" A voice called her over, and she opened her eyes slowly. His smile was the first thing she recognized even if the worried frown also called her attention. He turned around, mostly to get a grip on himself with the excuse of finding water to give her.

"Daniel?" She tried, her voice barely a whisper. She observed him and despite the lights not being enough she could make out the wet traces on his face. She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed.

"You are alive, Sam…" he explained and chuckled. "I can't believe you are alive. Teal'c called me when he recognized you, and we brought a doctor from beta. The Doc said that a day later and you probably wouldn't make it." He explained knowing by experience that explanations were usually the thing one wanted to hear.

"I… Naysa?" she asked looking around and finding her girl missing.

"Who? Ah, The girl… she's alright. The Doctor checked her, apart from being slightly underfed and a bit dehydrated, she's in perfect health. Teal'c found her a family who could take care of her until you woke up and avoid us to worry about her situation. They are taking good care of her while we take care of you," he grinned and took a sip of the water.

"Jack?" She asked after wetting her lips. Daniel didn't quite know what to answer; Jack wasn't in the best emotional state the last time he saw him. He thought he would've barged at any moment after they informed the SGC, however that was yet to happen, and he was feeling a bit disappointed on his friend.

"I… We reported the proper channels, Sam," he explained being as cryptic as possible. She frowned, "He is okay. However, you are in quarantine; you can't be moved out of here until the time comes and I didn't want to leave you until you woke up," she frowned. "Your condition was extreme; the Doctor didn't think you would make it. You know him; you know Jack. He's probably doing everything in his power to be here. However, you also know the DC's bureaucracy, and you know they will be pulling all the strings to keep him there." She hummed, then she looked around, not recognizing the place.

"Where …"

"Sakkara, you managed to get yourself to Sakkara."

"And you?"

"I wasn't here. The Jaffa tended your wounds first and assured to Teal'c that you were on your lasts days due to a blast injury. Teal'c called me over, mentioned the injuries and…" he stopped, recalling the moment he thought his friend could die for real within days of finally being found. He shuddered, "I managed to bring the Doc here, with a prepared for the worst kit. As soon as we got here he placed an IV with some antibiotics; he was concerned about that procedure because you were too dehydrated."

"How long?"

"Well, you were out for five Sakkara days without waking up, and four more after until today. I should let you sleep some more. The more rest you get, the quicker you will be back on your feet." He told her, the truth was that even if he had spent a good amount of time looking at her, seeing her alive was overwhelming and seeing her almost bone and flesh was terribly painful. He knew Jack would be very angry with her current situation because there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

She reached for his hand to stop him, and he flinched at her touch. She looked at her skinny arm and sighed. She knew she had lost a lot of weight, and even if she had managed to keep her firm tone by training and walking, the food was barely enough to cut it back at Semayati. Her already low-fat body was suffering the consequences of the days she spent not taking care of herself properly.

"I know," she sighed, frustrated and embarrassed. "At least I will get time to gain some weight before returning home, right?" She added with a smile.

"Sam, I."

"Don't try, Daniel. I know." She stopped to catch a breath. "How? How did I get here?"

"I shouldn't… you should rest."

"Daniel… please." He sighed and plopped himself back on the chair beside her bed.

"I only know what they told me, Sam." She raised her eyebrow, "They got an alert for a tel'tak approaching Sakkara, and they didn't have anyone out there. You never answered the recon call, we know now you were unconscious. But then, they were worried since they had received a warning message about the strange movement from Jaffa's of one small God. Supposedly, they were heading here to destroy whatever they could. You didn't answer, they gave you a warning shot, but your vessel didn't stop but didn't fire back. As that made no sense to them, they transported themselves to the ship, and they found you sprawled on the floor, barely alive. They took you as a prisoner, that's why you are hidden here. When Teal'c recognized you, and we arrived, the Doctor recommendation was to leave you here and avoid moving you."

"And Naysa?" She asked biting her lower lip and was thankful her daughter wasn't old enough to remember what she had seen.

"They didn't saw her until the ship landed and there was a cleaning crew. She was hiding behind some boxes. Who is she, Sam?" Her eyes widened.

"You don't know?" She asked, "but I…"

"Who is she, Sam?" he tried again.

"My daughter… I don't.." she frowned.

"You don't what, Sam?" he kept trying to make her talk. She seemed distraught, and that made him think the worse, "Did someone rape you?" He asked in a reassuring whisper if he saw Jack he had to know.

"No!"

"Okay," he frowned, he could see she was trying to understand something, years of being by her side while she calculated things had served him to know her. "Talk to me," she squinted.

"I was pregnant before," she inhaled and took another sip of her water. "I asked to be reassigned to Earth because of that."

"You did? Then, why weren't you sent home?" He frowned, "It doesn't make any sense, no with the 'no kids abroad' rule in place."

"They denied my request, and then… the mission… and she grew and …" she started to get overflowed by memories.

"Sam, calm down. This is not doing any good to you. Whatever the hell happened, we will figure it out. I don't get why they wouldn't reassign you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"There was an issue around when you left; I learned that through one of the scientists who was in the wrong place, or rather in the right place. She overheard the SGC commander, General Price; he wasn't happy with you being sent as Atlantis CO. He mentioned you gaining your position by…" he blushed. She left out an 'oh.' "Yeah, and Doctor Ellis, she was very upset, she mentioned working with you, and that you deserve the position more than any other guy around. Anyhow, he also said not liking Jack using rather colorful words she didn't dare to repeat."

"You think?"

"I don't know what to think, Sam. But we need to figure this one out before sending you home. Here you are safe. However, you know the rules."

"I need quarantine at the SGC."

"Yes, and General Price is still in command there."

"So, I'll better improve my game before I end up in their infirmary, right?"

"Right, if you promise you will take care of yourself. I will return to Earth and try to see what I can learn. But the chances are that they will deny my return, I might have to trust in someone else to pass the information along."

"I guess you will have to find someone to trust."

"Oh, I have someone in mind," Sam frowned, "Mitchell is in charge of beta at the moment, I left him with Vala. You know he will cooperate just to get rid of her," he grinned.

"Very well then, Daniel. I wish there were something I could do to fix this."

"There is something…"

"What?"

"Eat, exercise, heal… get out of here as soon as you can."

"I will, Daniel. Thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

Holy Crap! Thirty! This writing in short chapters is faster, but sure it seems longer… anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Thirty**

"The moment Teal'c identified me, he called to the Beta Site," Sam explained.

"Why beta and not the SGC?" Jack asked with a frown.

"You will have to ask that to him, sir. What I do know is that Teal'c arrival was expected at the Beta site along with Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran for a training session with the newly created teams. My appearance at Sakkara had occurred a couple of hours before he was due to leave and as one of the members of the council, he was asked to oversee the prisoner while their healers attempted to treat me. Despite the situation as was in, he identified me and traveled to Beta where he encountered first Doctor Jackson, and then they talked with the base commander who was Colonel Mitchell."

"Colonel Mitchell was never in charge of the Beta site," one General commented interrupting her.

"As I said, sir. There are things I only know because they were told to me," she answered again, but Jack didn't miss the way she clenched her jaw.

"Continue, Colonel," Hayes ordered her, and she nodded.

"Very well. Colonel Mitchel granted for Doctor Jackson and Teal'c to return to Sakkara along with medical staff to verify if I was treatable and retrieve me to the Beta side as soon as possible. As far as I know, Colonel Mitchel wrote to the proper channels to announce they found me and stating the whereabouts of all the personnel which was expected to be in Sakkara but wasn't."

"And what about your situation, Colonel?" Hayes asked.

"I was unconscious for the first nine days since they found me, sir. They isolated me into a pseudo infirmary for the next thirty-five days. My daughter was found to be in a healthy state, and she was under a less restricted quarantine."

"No documents indicating that you were found exists, nor documents proving the state in which you arrived at Sakkara. The only documents from your so called miraculous return are those found at the SGC when you finally appeared using the Beta Site GDO," Jack pointed. She clenched her jaw.

"They might not be any documents, sir, but there are witnesses. Plenty of Jaffa's can confirm that I was found and the status in which I was retrieved from the Tel'tak. Also, I was moved for another thirty days to the Beta Site. However, as there are already denials on who was the CO at that time, I can provide you the name of at least fifty officers who happened to be at Beta during the time is was in quarantine and had contact with me on a controlled basis."

Jack clenched his jaw, she had mentioned being on quarantine before and told him she was at the SGC four days before he saw her at the ball for the first time in over a twenty months. But knowing she was at Sakkara and then at the Beta for so long without him learning about it was too much. Someone knew she was alive and someone had failed to inform him! The squeal and the noise coming from outside stopped them from talking anymore.

"You can't go in there, sir!" Amelia's voice was heard.

"He might not, lady. But I sure will…" Then the door opened.

"Mister President," Vala winked. "Jack… Sam! You look… more like yourself," she grinned checking Sam over.

"What's the reason for this intrusion?" One General exclaimed outraged.

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't stop her," Amelia grimaced behind Vala.

"Don't worry Amelia; I'm quite sure Miss Mal Doran has a valid reason to interrupt us. Mitchell, I take you aren't here to stay outside," Cameron nodded and placed Naysa on the floor before entering the room. "Thanks, Amelia, I'll take care from here. Mister President, do you mind if I deviate this meeting towards asking them what are they doing here?"

"I know what they are doing here, Jack." Hayes grinned.

"You know?"

"Yes. Miss Mal Doran, Colonel Mitchell, please take a sit."

"I love when people call me Miss Mal Doran, sounds so… powerfull," Vala grinned as Cameron pushed her to get to the closest empty chair.

"Colonel Carter, you were saying you were transferred from Sakkara to the Beta Site,"Hayes affirmed.

"Yes, sir. I was put on a special diet during my stay in Sakkara, and due to the restricted conditions of my quarantine when the Doctors noticed I had improved they started to talk about moving me to the beta site. They thought I wouldn't scare anyone out of my situation any longer," she smiled. Jack noticed from the corner of his eye that both newly arrived flinched at her last comment.

 _'The human body can only gain between 3 to 4 pounds on an overindulging week. But if you are already consuming over 2500 calories and you are absorbing less than it, you won't gain weight, Jack!'_ Jack recalled his Doctor explaining it to him several times. He observed her and tried to calculate how much she could've had weight back then. Jack remembered he had put somewhere around 15 to 25 pounds in the same amount of weeks, yet he couldn't bring himself to imagine how she could've looked like without them knowing how skinny she was at the moment. He sighed and refocused and noticed he had missed the next question.

"I was confined to the infirmary again; they wanted to keep an eye since I didn't react quite well to the processed food and that provoked a minor setback whenever it happened."

"How did you arrive at the SGC?" General Johnstone asked.

"I was days away from completing the Beta site quarantine when Colonel Mitchel and the medical staff agreed that, since I had already completed one at Sakkara, forcing Naysa and me to stay in such cramped conditions were unnecessary. He organized our return, by calling Doctor Jackson to bring me back and we contacted the SGC."

"There was no notification of your quarantine at the Beta, Colonel. Nor were documents stating Doctor Jackson's permission to bring you over," General Lacroix smirked.

"I understood that, General. The moment not so friendly guns surrounded my daughter, and I was very enlightening. Doctor Jackson claim of us being refugees was the only thing that avoided us being shot. As a result, they placed us under quarantine again on one of the isolation rooms at the SGC."

"When was that, Colonel?" President Hayes asked.

"Seven days ago, sir."

"And how come you are here if you were placed in quarantine?" The same General from before inquired.

"The SGC CMO received orders and so did I. She had to free me and put me and my things, meaning my daughter, on transport to DC three days after my arrival to Earth."

"This is all nonsense. Just tell us the truth, Colonel. You escaped with an alien ship and had issues finding your way back. And of course, as you couldn't arrive on the same ship you escaped, you had to take some time to find another."

"Colonel Mitchell, Miss Mal Doran… have you managed to acquire what I requested?" Hayes interrupted

"Yes, sir," they said passing him a couple of folders that he carefully skimmed through, then he grinned.

"Colonel Mitchel, please make sure General Lacroix keeps in his place until his arrest can be arranged."

"What? Mister President, we are here to study Colonel Carter's fate. This is outrageous, what reasons you would have even to consider to arrest me? I have done nothing out of the rules!"

"General, I would keep my mouth shut if I was you. However, the rest of you need an explanation. So please, retake your seats. Now, is my turn to talk." The room felt silent; Jack looked at Sam to see if she had any idea of what was going on. She seemed calm what told him she at least had an inkling.

"When Colonel Carter arrived at Sakkara, Beta site, under the temporary command of Colonel Mitchel was notified. They issued a notification to the SGC stating she and a child were found in Sakkara to where Teal'c, Doctor Jackson and one of the medical crews from Beta were sent to verify the claims and health of one of our own. The notification arrived at the hands of General Price and as no other command knew about it, not even the proper channels, we could blame him for keeping information to himself, maybe even take his claim that he lost the document. Except that, you knew General Lacroix. You gave him the order of not informing HomeWorld or any other member of the Air Force. Miss Mal Doran," he trailed, and she grinned widely, taking some papers out of the folder in her hands and giving one to each of the presents.

"Not happy with not informing it, when she was transferred to the Beta, you ordered him not to announce it. Therefore, we had for forty days not one but two unknown people on a top secret base."

"Come on! She was in quarantine, Mister President!" General Lacroix intervened.

"No, General. She wasn't there… not according to what we knew." Hayes added, his usually friendly expression changing to one of disdain.

"Mister President if I may?" Jack asked, and Hayes nodded, "how do you know all this?"

"Doctor Jackson managed to keep his promise to your wife, General. When he returned to the Beta site, he enlisted the help of one person who managed to contact me."

"That's me," Vala grinned. "When Daniel told me Sam was alive, I couldn't believe they didn't bring her straight to Earth. He explained his theories and I, well, I found my way to your Mister President. It wasn't an easy task."

"Miss Mal Doran risked her own life to explain to me what they thought it was happening. They knew there were just a handful of people they could trust. However, they were clever to know that alerting you; General O'Neill would alert them. During this time, this small team was gathering information about the situation at hand. General Price was arrested early this morning, he not only collaborated with keeping information from getting to the proper channels, but he was selling information as well. Now, his connection to General Lacroix proven to be very difficult to get. However, there was a conversation with a Doctor Ellis that pointed us in the right direction, we found several calls to an unknown number from the General Price's office, and after a lot of pushing, eight days ago we found who the owner was. General Johnstone, please bring the MP to take General Lacroix, here you have all the charges," Hayes added passing a folder to him.

Silence took over the room as the notion of being deceived by one of their own had started to settle. It was even more frustrating when they failed to understand the reason behind his actions.

"Colonel Mitchell," Hayes interrupted the quiet musings once General Lacroix left the room along with the MP's. "Given your successful job as temporary commander of the beta, I'm placing you as a temporary SGC Commander until the arrangements to find a new General to fill that position can be made. Colonel Carter, welcome back to Earth and the USAF. Taking you out of the KIA state proved to be quite the task, I will greatly appreciate if you try and not to get in that position again. Your rank is also reinstated, and you will be retributed for all the missing months. However, due to the particular health conditions, you are currently presenting, and by the advice of several Doctors who had checked your medical records since you were reported as alive to me, you will be placed on medical leave until you can be reevaluated in four months."

"Thank you, sir," she grinned.

"Now, those ID's you have are perfectly valid, even if not entirely accurate in your daughter's case. Wich reminds me that with the information you gave to me the day you were recalled to Washington, your little girl's papers are being processed, and we hope to have them by the end of the month, apparently not even the President can make that happen faster, " he chuckled. "As for you General O'Neill, do take the leave I advised you to take eight days ago. You know, sometimes we say things because we know better." Then he stood up, "Now if you all excuse me, I do have a country to run."


	31. Chapter 31

Hey! Here we go…

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" Jack asked once the room only contained him, Sam, Cam and Vala and his daughter who had found a way to sit on his lap. The other adults exchanged glances but any chance of answering where interrupted.

"Oh, you must be kidding, we are late?" Daniel's voice made them turn around towards the door.

"It appears you are correct DanielJackson." Teal'c voice came from behind.

"The whole crew is here! What a coincidence," Jack remarked. "Care to join us guys, and maybe, shed some light on the events?"

"Well, I, uh. we…"

"We did a mighty job so you two can be together again, or I should say you three. Now you owe us at least a decent dinner," Vala answered with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know all the details, General," Sam smiled. "For sure I didn't know all my papers were processed and that my rank was mine."

"General O'Neill, sir?" Amelia's voice called him; he nodded to make her join them in the conference room. "Ah, sir… I'm just here to bring you these and letting you know, and I'm going to quote him, 'if he dares to place one single hair of his head at his office or reaches the gate of the Pentagon, I will kick his but to the moon and back.'"

"What are these, Amelia? I don't recall asking you for any paperwork."

"Oh, you didn't, sir. The President called eight days ago to ask me to take care of all your important meetings and reorganize your schedule, moving anything not extremely important from here to the following month. He also said, that if you didn't take your leave, he would place you under house arrest." Jack shook his head and grabbed the papers signing them.

"I guess orders are orders, even if they are veiled ones," he added amused. "Well, then, Miss Mal Doran has stated I owe you a dinner, and maybe you can tell me why."

"Ah, well… after I first talked with Sam, she mentioned her assignation back to Earth was denied even when they knew she was pregnant. I commented this with Teal'c," Daniel explained looking at the Jaffa.

"I had twice encountered issues with General Price. I personally communicated him of our invitation to join us for a council meeting and an offering of doing it on the SGC grounds. Both times he mentioned losing the document and thus, forgetting about it."

"And that's why you contacted Beta," Jack affirmed.

"Indeed, I found General Price to be not worthy of my trust."

"When Teal'c mentioned this and added to what I already knew, I went back to Cam. We were all surprised on how you weren't barreling in trying to reach her."

"I assured Daniel that I had sent the proper documentation to the SGC. I was also intrigued because I hadn't received any kind of orders or procedures and that was almost ten days after Sam first appeared in Sakkara. I thought by then something had to be said or some position was taken, and I got nothing," Cam explained.

"Since the SGC personnel is more prone to speak with me, I returned to Earth and started asking around. And not surprisingly, no one knew a thing," Daniel affirmed and then he looked at Jack, "Not even you, Jack."

"How did you know I?" He trailed frowning, "Ah, the dinner you forced me to have…"

"Yes, I knew that if you were aware of her situation, you would be making enough noise to be allowed out. And .. well, you weren't. You were still depressed and uncooperative," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me then? You made me wait for almost two months, Daniel!"

"We couldn't tell you, Jack. If you reacted, then chances where that General Price would've been free of charges. Finding those documents were the only way to get him, and if we didn't manage to get those, then General Lacroix wouldn't have ever attached to the situation. He would've walked…"

"Are you saying that all of you knew all this?" He got guilty nods from Daniel, Cam, and Vala. One simple affirmation from Teal'c and Jack closed his eyes before he managed to look at Sam.

"No, I didn't know," Sam whispered. "I knew there was something wrong; I mean, you weren't there, and I was sure you would be there by my side when I consciously woke up the second day. But then," she sighed, "remember what I said to you that first night?" He nodded remembering how distressed she was when she confessed she thought he had moved on or died until Daniel confirmed that the one KIA was her. "Well, it was true, I was utterly worried, and I thought that all the few things Daniel had told me about you were just white lies so I would still fight for my life."

"But you didn't seem so surprised or distressed, at least not with Hayes attacks in your questioning," The General raised an expectant eyebrow, his wife sighed.

"I learned part of Hayes plan the moment I reached DC," she grimaced. "He told me he needed me to have an audience explaining everything that had happened to me to clean my name with the other Generals. I didn't understand what exactly I had done to grant something like what we just experienced in these two days. And he finished telling me not to worry during the audience if he seemed a little out of character because he was on my side. Our side, actually. But sometimes one has to pretend to be on the other side to be able to turn their hands."

"What about all that thing about our anniversary? If he found time to explain all that to you…" he waved his hand.

"Oh, I think that was real, his phone was set with Spanish date format." She grinned. Naysa squirmed in his lap and jumped down, running out towards Amelia.

"Why did she run away?" Mitchel asked with a concerned look.

"A girl has to go one a girl has to go," Vala smiled. "Speaking of, when are we planning on leaving, I'm starving, and I happen to know you take a long while to make dinner, General."

"As soon as Naysa's back," he shrugged, "how did you get here by the way?"

"Military transport, we were around the SGC, and we left as soon as some order was settled."

"Teal'c and I arrived this morning from Sakkara and got stuck among the people who needed to be questioned. That's why we were late," Daniel explained. "We were supposed to leave on their same transport and then, finding another one took a while."

"Are you sure you want me to cook? We can go eat somewhere …"

"And then we wouldn't be able to speak freely, come on Jack. We will help," Daniel offered.

"That's what worries me," he whispered making Sam smile, "Okay, we can take the metro back and then you can try and fit on the back of my truck, or some of you can take a cab."

"Sir, if I may," Amelia interrupted him as she had arrived with Naysa a few moments earlier, "we can organize transport for all of them."

"I know we can Amelia, yet it's not a military operation. Therefore, we shouldn't. We can all live with a metro ride. And you should go home, and then bring your husband back to our little encounter."

"I'm not sure I should, General."

"Carter…" he trailed, and Sam understood what he meant.

"Amelia, you should. Really, you were the one who had to put up with our General, and we know that's not exactly an easy task. So please, come up and join us."

"If you insist."

"Yup, we do. Some of us will need to watch our words," he added looking at Vala. It didn't take much longer for them to start moving out of the offices and towards the exit. And if a General, a Colonel, and a baby raised enough attention, apparently a General, two Colonels, two aliens, an Archeologist and a little girl should be the start of a joke or great friends as their ride was joyful and loud and the perfect picture of a family having fun.

Jack looked around with a smile, Sam caught his glance and frowned looking around to try and find why he seemed a bit sour even when enjoying a ride with friends.

"What?" she mouthed to him, and he shook his head and winked at her as they got to their stop. He managed to place himself behind her while taking Naysa out of her hands and at the same time, managed to bring them at the end of their group. She turned her head slightly to try and see what he was planning "What?" she asked again, and this time he smiled mischievously and used the difference in height to whisper to her ear.

"It's just not exactly the plans I had for us tonight," his voice reached to her soft and warm and made her shiver.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" Vala screamed from the top of the stairs.

"See, now you'll have to wait… Samantha," he whispered again and laughed when she whimpered and pouted before she set her face again as if she didn't want to send her friends away and do whatever plans Jack had in mind more. Once they were out, she glared at him. "See, it's not fun being left out of the plans, Carter. Not fun at all."


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh, here we go… I'm not sure where did this came from, I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Chapter Thirty-two**

Jack grabbed Naysa from her seat, the few block managed to put her to sleep quickly, and while he did that, Sam rushed towards the front door and opened it, turning the lights on before walking back to the door. She spotted the cab the guys had picked from the station as Vala entered and made herself comfortable in the living room.

Shaking their heads, Jack and Sam waited until everyone was inside their home to finally close the door behind them. Carter smiled, it was a long while since the last time she had shared a barbecue with her friends, and it didn't take long for her to figure that the last one was actually to celebrate her new post in Atlantis before everything when to hell.

Moving his weight and Naysa's from one foot to the other, Jack called Daniel over with a hand gestured and whispered to him loud enough for her to hear and low enough to not wake Naysa.

"We are going to put her to bed and get rid of the uniforms. You know the house the best, can you please keep them entertained?" He nodded towards the group.

"Sure, go," Daniel grinned.

"Thanks," Sam smiled quite willing to get rid of the blues and put herself something more comfortable. Which since returning home she had a small variety to chose.

"Hey, guys what do you want to drink?" Daniel's voice came over to them as they walked past them towards the stairs. They shook their heads and walked towards the guest room, she went in front and opened the door for them. Then, she walked to the bed and prepared it for Naysa. He winked at her and placed her daughter carefully. He arranged her to be warm and safe before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And then you doubt your skills to be a great father," she whispered behind him. Before she too leaned to kiss her daughter's forehead noticing his eyes on her.

They walked out of the room slowly hand in hand, their friend's laughter echoing mumbled from downstairs. Sam stopped on the top of the stairs and grinned, Jack's heart skipped a beat as he waited for his wife to move again too enthralled on her thoughts to notice. He decided to take his hands in the matter and walked past her and pulled her from their joined hands, making her giggle.

"Come on," he whispered.

"Jack…" she managed before she collided against his body in front of their closed door. She kissed him; they were always better with actions than words anyways. He opened the door behind them, and they almost fell, laughing against each other while trying to keep their balance.

Sam managed to untangle herself from him and with a wink, she walked towards the dressing room. He followed taking his time to get rid of his jacket and the pesky tie arriving with enough time to watch her stripping out of her jacket and starting to twist her skirt to get out of it until it too fell on the floor. He clenched his jaw amazed at how so simple act could have such effect on him and took the steps keeping her away from him fast enough for her not to notice until he was flushed against her back.

"Jack…" she whimpered, and he groaned. He nuzzled her neck, and his hands snaked towards her front, goosebumps quickly covered her body, and she panted his name once more as he kissed her neck. "We can't" she managed to let out once one of his hands found the hem of her underwear. He kissed her neck again and chuckled against her.

"We, might not. You," Jack trailed breathily and moved, assaulting her senses. The years of knowing her added to the reconnection of the previous nights helped him to make her putty in his hands and lead her to ecstasy quickly. Her trembling body soon collapsed against his in a boneless way, and he smiled. "You should get changed," he told her patting her lower belly lovingly. "They might get suspicious of why are we taking so long."

"If they are, I'll be blaming you," she answered him, before pressing herself once last time against him. "Need some help?" She grinned mischievously.

"No," he grunted obviously disgruntled, "I'll guess I have to take matters onto my hands. But see, these things can happen when you don't know what your partner is planning for the night." He said to her as he started to undress. She laughed.

"Actually, this is what happens when your partner starts something he can't quite finish," she grinned

before inhaled deeply and moved to grab what she needed. "I will fix myself in Naysa's room. It will be quicker," she winked at him. "And far less distracting," she added taking one last look at him. Oh! She wanted to stay, but they had guests, and they had neglected them enough as it was.

She quickly changed into the clothes she grabbed and went down. Daniel was the first to notice her.

"Sam! I offered them the options we found in the fridge. And Cam used the office to get changed. Hope you don't mind," he told her walking with her towards the kitchen.

"Nope, that's exactly why Jack asked you to entertain them," she opened the fridge mostly to hid her face from Daniel's observing eyes, her recent activities still too fresh in her mind. "Have you decided what we are eating? I mean, if you all want meat, Jack will need to go to the store, the ones we have are all frozen." She rambled to distract herself from her thoughts and finally, she decided she couldn't keep her face hidden all night.

"Sam, is everything alright?" Daniel asked with a concerned expression.

"Yes, Daniel… Naysa is healthy and at home as she always was supposed to be. I'm home, and even if I'm not 100% healthy at the moment, I'm alive. Jack looks worse for wear but hey, he's alive, and we are still married. And to top it all, I have a bunch of friends who moved everything to give me, us, a chance for a future that looked blurry. What more could I ask for?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll take all that. But, what about things between Jack and you?" She bit her lower lip and blushed.

"Things are okay, Daniel," she answered a bit too quickly and blushing a shade too bright. He raised an eyebrow. She needed to get a grip and take her head out of the gutter to answer what he wanted to know. "Things are looking as good as one can expect."

"However?" She sighed.

"I have been home for a total of three nights, Daniel! You can hardly expect for me to have all the answers now when I still don't know half of the questions. You, however, know one of them and didn't answer it," she finished leaning against the counter.

"What question was that?" Jack asked from the door; Daniel flinched hoping Jack wasn't listening before. It wasn't his intention to interrogate Sam; it was only of concern for both of them.

"If they all want meat or if we can offer them something else…" Sam trailed pointing to the fridge. "Sadly, I'm pretty sure the only one who ended up with the screwed up diet is me."

"Sam…" he trailed, and she smiled with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure Vala wanted a barbecue, and that usually implies meat, Jack."

"Okay, then I should head to the store and grab a couple of pieces, I won't be long," he added, and she nodded.

"I'll start with my salad. Don't worry I believe we have enough hands on deck to prepare the other things while you are gone." He looked at her with concern, "yes, go!" she ushered him out.

"Ok, as the Colonel orders. Space-monkey care to join me for a trip to the shop?"

"Sure. Do you need my help, Sam?"

"No, Daniel. Go with him; I'll ask the others for help. I'm pretty sure you all know where our stuff is by now."

"We'll be back in a jiffy."

"Jack," Daniel trailed as Jack started his truck, making him sigh.

"Yup?"

"Is everything okay between you and Sam?" he asked.

"So far, yes."

"So far?" Daniel asked pointedly.

"Yes, Daniel. She's been back for two days; I know what happens to a marriage when one of the members go missing. I've been there before. So please, I will appreciate if you hold your questioning until we are more acquainted with this new reality we are living."

"I'm worried about you, that's all."

"And you think I'm not worried? Christ, Daniel… she's been alive to me for two whole days and three nights, did you see her? Physically she's almost half of what she used to be. Sometimes I'm afraid that if I hug her too hard, she may break and that's only the physical part of this situation. We need to go trough this for a while longer before I can draw any conclusions about her current status. And for how I feel. So far, I'm ecstatic, she's back, and I have a daughter. And I'm also terrified; I have a daughter! For crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry I didn't' meant to upset you," Daniel added after a while of silence.

"You didn't, Daniel. I thank you for asking, just… we are aware this won't be easy. Not for me, not for her… but I sure as hell can try and make it as comfortable as I can. She can't even eat milk chocolate anymore, and you know that was her favorite!" He parked the car in front of the store. "You know what's funny? I don't even know if what we eat tonight will be good for her or if will set her back."

"You are right, Jack. IT's too early to start asking. However, it is you and if someone can make it is you. Hell, I saw you both get out of the most complicated situation unscathed. Finding a way to live together again will be a piece of cake."

"I sure hope so. Now, let's buy what we need and head back, I'm not entirely comfortable leaving her out of sight yet."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, hopefully, you didn't become too used to me posting that fast.** **?** **. Anyhow.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Thirty-Three**

She had managed to talk Teal'c and Cam to start setting things for them to eat outside, it was a beautiful warm night, and it seemed like the perfect excuse to use the backyard table. But that had left Vala free to roam. And of course, one can walk around a house just long enough before it gets annoying. And Vala had been in her home before, and thus, it wasn't excessively surprising when the alien had found her way to the kitchen in where Sam was still hiding.

"You are about to run out of excuses," Vala pointed jumping over the counter to sit.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked stopping her task of cutting a cucumber.

"There are only enough vegetables that you can possibly peel and cut before you have to face the music,"Vala grinned, "I like that phrase, face the music… it's very, hmm, human."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vala," Sam pointed with an amused frown.

"Well, dear, if you don't know then I must explain because it seems to me that you are better at pretending than you were before. Sadly, the only one who falls for your deceives is you." Sam frowned. "You are hiding here, Sam. We all noticed it, if you are uncomfortable around us, you just have to let us know, and we will leave. It's not a big deal."

"I'm not. You are my friends, and it's customary for us to invite you over," She explained with a shrug, Vala snorted.

"Customary? That's what you are going for? Okay, then if we don't bother you. Why are you hiding here?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm…" She trailed raising the bowl of salad.

"Making a salad, I know," Vala added. "This salad must be called Hiding under a rock then because it certainly is what you are doing." Sam glared at her, "Okay, not hiding," she raised her hands in surrender. "Very well then, since you are not hiding and you are just making a salad, you won't mind the chatter, right? Like we used to because it's customary among friends," she trailed with a smug grin.

"Vala…I…"

"You are worried and upset; you are not feeling quite yourself, you don't know for sure if Jack is feeling quite himself yet. You hate the way you look and hate the way you feel in your own body. Hey, you can't stop me when I'm not close." She stopped talking and started to assess her friend again.

"How?" Sam asked after placing her knife down when her hands trembled a bit too much to allow her to make another cut.

"You've forgotten I was taken over? I know how it feels to go back after a while, it's not easy and it's definitively not pleasant," she grinned mischievously, "except some parts of returning, of course. Sex was … great."

"Vala!"

"What? Don't tell me you haven't yet?" She asked in dismay

"No, I mean…"

"Sam, you used to tell me everything. So what if the guys are out there? They can't hear us, and from my position, I can see them in the back. Spill it!" She added eagerly.

"You are right. It is great," Sam blushed, she wasn't a prude, but she was always a bit shy on the sharing her intimacy.

"I knew it! Tell me more."  
"Well, it's great. We are exploring ourselves again… we are finding what we like and what we don't. Although I feel Jack is scared I'm going to break," she chewed her lower lip.

"He probably is, but you are tough. Even if you are way too skinny right now. But that will change, and you will back to your own weight before you know it."

"I hope so."

"I know so." She jumped down and grabbed a carrot, munching on it. "I feel I must warn you, tough. I won't last forever. At some point, you will have to get yourselves out of bed and talk."

"I know, Vala."

"That's good, that means you have talked. Even if that means you only touched the surface of it," she smiled. "I know I couldn't bring myself to talk about some stuff. I do hope you can." Vala mulled over her own thoughts for a while, "What about your daughter? How did he take it?"

"Better than anyone could expect, I guess," Sam shrugged.

"He didn't take it well, then."

"No, I mean. I can see Jack loves Naysa. He's, hmm, afraid maybe? I mean, I would be. A kid entered his life, and he has to adapt, and he didn't have a chance to prepare himself for it."

"Well, you always told me he was fantastic with kids. You shouldn't worry about it."

"I … I'm not worried actually. At least not by how he and Naysa will get along." She frowned. "I do have my doubts on how she will fit around our Earth lives. And how I will fit when I have to return to active duty. I know I'm not the first mother in the USAF, but…"

"You still worry about the things that might happen," Vala finished, then she bit her carrot again. "You know, it's quite dumb to worry by things that are months away of happening. By the time you have to go back, you will have things figured out, and you will be different. There's no point in stressing about things you might not need to change because you have changed already without noticing." Sam looked at her with widened eyes.

"That's…" She trailed

"I know, I should write one of those auto help books and become a best-selling author. I'm pretty good with advice, right?" Vala grinned, and the bell interrupted whatever Sam was about to say, "Want me to get it?"

"It's probably Jack and Daniel or Amelia and her husband. So, yes, that will be great."

"Whoever it is," Vala added from the kitchen door, "your hiding time has run out, Sam. Get out of here and enjoy the night."

"I will," she nodded and grabbed the knife again.

"Amelia, right? They are in the back," she heard as she finished and placed the cucumbers in the bowl. Grabbing it, she walked outdoors and greeted the newcomers.

"Amelia! I'm glad you made it," she told her, "this must be your husband."

"Hi, I'm Joe."

"Sam, my husband is the one who makes your wife live impossible."

"Oh, nothing like that ma'am. General O'Neill is a good boss."

"Jack can be a pretty good boss, but he can also be a grumpy man. Trust me; I've known the man for a long time."

"And you still married him," Vala pointed from behind. "I already introduced them to the rest of the gang."

"I'm yet to meet the General," Joe doubted, "Sam." He added as he wasn't given any other name to call her.

"Ah, Jack went to the store to get some unfrozen meat. He should be here any moment now," she smiled.

"How long is a long while?" Joe asked curiously, receiving an elbow to the stomach from his wife.

"Don't worry Amelia; we wouldn't have invited you and not expect questions from your husband. It's only natural. We've met in 97."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"I guess it is. How about you two?"

"Amelia is my high school sweetheart. We went our separated ways for a couple of years, and we ended up here. We visited the same bakery for a whole year before finally colliding with each other, and we've been together since."

"Meat is here!" Jack announce then from the back deck.

"Jack!" Sam called over, and he quickly joined her. "Jack this is Joe, Amelia's husband."

"Amelia," he saluted her first, "Nice to meet you, I've heard a few things about you, Joe."

"I must say I heard some things about you too, Sir."

"Ah, I hope nothing about how grumpy I am when my wife is lost," he added making Amelia blush. "And please, you are at my home, you both must call me Jack."

"Okay, Si..Jack." General O'Neill squinted at Amelia before looking at Sam.

"What is it with my name that's so complicated to say?"

"It's a matter of usage, sir," Sam grinned.

"Yeah, it took you a while," He pointed making Joe frown with that, "I recall that you managed to remember to call me by the name when you got angry at me."

"I couldn't quite scream at my superior officer, could I?"

"You are…?"

"USAF, Colonel Carter," she grinned. "I thought you would know."

"Ah, no. Amelia only mentioned that your wife was lost. I guess I must cut back the amount of police tv that I watch," he chuckled. "Ah, I assumed you were abducted by some group who wanted to use you to exchange something with the General. Amelia never said you were one officer too."

"Yeah, she's one of our best officers. And I can stay here and tell you all about her but then we would never eat and that woman over there, she wants meat pronto." He excused himself to start cooking.

IT was a couple of hours later when jokes had been told, beverages drank, and the food was eaten that they began to call the cabs that would take them to the different places they were going. Sam found herself feeling secure at the door on the arms of her husband as she waved goodbye to her visitors and friends.

He kissed her temple, and she melted against his body, the moment he closed the door, and they were alone in the now empty house.

"That was fun," she smiled.

"It was," he whispered back. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," she yawned, making him chuckle.

"Come on, Colonel Carter, let's put you to bed." He added, moving them towards the stairs and turning the lights off behind them. "I can believe Naysa didn't wake with all the noise we made," he whispered when they checked their daughter.

"She sleeps like a log, I told you." She smiled. "I need a proper shower," she added as they walked towards the room.

"If I recall correctly, there are things I need to finish, Mrs. O'Neill," he whispered against her neck as he trapped her between their now closed door and him. She smirked at him.

"Then finish them, Mr. O'Neill."

"I'll do it gladly, ma'am." He added and captured her lips.


	34. Chapter 34

Enjoy!

M.

 **Thirty-four**

He couldn't quite place why he woke up, but he did, with his eyes closed he rubbed his face and sighed. He turned around and patted the table to find his cellphone and with it the time. He groaned when the thing wouldn't turn on by sheer will closed one eye when it finally showed the glowing numbers.

03:15 AM

He glared at the numbers before it changed to show the passage of just another minute that he was supposed to be sleeping on. And then as if all those nights alone were clouding his mind and the few he had shared had managed to shine through the fog currently taking over his brain, he remembered she was there with him. With a smile threatening to escape him, he turned around to snuggle against the warm body of his wife to find it gone.

He sat quickly and listened to the sounds of almost empty house. Nothing. He frowned and mussed his hair with tired hands.

"Sam?" he called over with a whisper and waited. No answer. "It's 3:20 AM, Jack. She's probably peeing with all that tea and water she takes now," he muttered to himself as he cracked while standing. He walked towards the dressing room and washroom but lights were off, and nothing was pointing to someone being there. "Sam?" he tried again with no luck.

He opened the washroom door, and it was in fact completely empty, he frowned and sighed taking time to wash his face to try and get rid of some of the tiredness he was feeling

"Naysa," he left out and walked towards their girl room. He opened the door slowly only to find his daughter in exactly the same position he had placed her hours ago. "At least one of us can sleep through the night," he smiled.

It wasn't Sam's fault that he was awake, nor he expects his wife to be able to sleep through all the nights. She never did before, nor did he. And Naysa had managed to survive with Sam coming and going out of consciousness on a tel'tak, sleeping with a full stomach and a comfortable bed didn't sound like something impossible if you were her.

He wasted a few moments there, just watching her sleep and waiting to see if Sam was hiding somewhere in there, but nothing happened again. So, he closed the door and walked to what they deemed as Sam's office but a place she had never had a chance to finish.

Jack expected to find her there, scanning through piles of paper or playing around with computers. Yet she wasn't. He sighed. The last room up there was empty, since they never decided what to do with it and was currently a storage of sorts for all the things they never got enough time to sort out.

He groaned, and his knees complained as he walked downstairs. First, to the kitchen, that was empty and then room by room he discarded them as places where she would be. Until he reached his office, and saw the light under the washroom door on and then he listened. He closed his eyes wondering why she had come all the way to his office to be able to throw up.

"Sam?" he called. Yet the only answer he got was the sounds of retching. He opened the door slowly and found her doubled over the toilet. Her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her face pale. Her expression had contorted into one of pain and disgust before she left the contents of her stomach to go.

He saw the jug with water and an empty glass seating beside her, and he figured she was down there for a long time. So, he grabbed a towel and moistened it, and he sat behind her surrounding her with his warmth until she collapsed back against him. Jack caressed her with the towel, and she sighed happily.

"What happened?" He asked as she closed her eyes. "Dumb question. Want me to bring you something?" She shook her head no.

"I just shouldn't have eaten that piece of cake."

"It was just a bite."

"And now, I'm paying the consequences," she sighed tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up, and you weren't there, I've been searching you for a while," he explained, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he kissed her temple. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

"I didn't want to wake you, not like this," she added feeling embarrassed with her inability to keep food down. "What time is it?" she inquired trying to change subjects.

"It was around 3:20 when I started my quest. I'll say around 4. And you don't have to come all the way here, Sam. Who cares if I wake up because you feel bad. I mean, I should wake up. I'm your husband, and I'm here to take care of you when you are down. Remember? In sickness and health?" He smiled but somehow managed to make her feel even guiltier.

"I'm sorry, Jack!" she pouted.

"Oh, no. I, please don't cry. You never cry."

"You'll see, I'm not feeling quite myself," she added holding herself barely at bay.

"I know, Sam," he caressed her cheek. "Nor I expect you to do it. I mean, I don't feel quite myself, and I'm healthier than when you were here."

"Are you saying that you were unhealthy because of me?"

"No! I… should I keep my mouth shut?" He asked, and she shook her head no.

"Talk to me, Jack. It's the only way," another wave hit her, and he held her until she finished.

"We should get you to a Doctor, Sam." She shook her head trying to control her breathing. "They should put you an IV to keep you hydrated and give you something to settle your stomach."

"I have something for it; I just need to get rid of the food first," she grimaced. "It won't work if I end up here after taking it."

"More reason to get you to a Doc."

"There's no need. It's not the first time, and sadly, it won't be the last time. Not until I finally discover what makes me ill and what not. Chocolate cake is a no apparently."

"Are you sure it was the cake?" She nodded.

"There was nothing else I ate that I haven't had before. And yes, I was nervous through the day, and it might have added to it. I was silly to try it; it's not only chocolate, but it's also milk and flour… plenty of things I could be allergic to now."

"Then, it's a good thing our crowd devoured it. I won't buy it anymore, I promise."

"Oh, Jack! There's no need to go to such extremes. I'm the one who needs to figure it out; you shouldn't have to cut yourself out," she added.

"No, I don't. But I want to, you'll see, we are in this together Sam. And I want to be here for you, whatever happens. Now, if you feel a bit better, do you mind if we try to get to our bathroom. Maybe you even manage to get some sleep."

"I guess we can try; I don't think I have anything left."

"Okay, let's move then Colonel."

"As you order General."

He stood up, helping himself with the wall, and then he extended his hand to help her up. Sam took it, and he pulled her until she was tightly wrapped in his arms, her head comfortably sideways over his chest. She sighed happily.

"I missed this," she confessed. "I missed you and your heartbeat. And the way you make me feel secure even in the direst situations."

"I missed you, I missed us," he gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go. Then he let her go, and they started walking up. Once they arrived at their room, Sam strolled to the place in where she had put all the meds and antiallergics the Doctor had given her and took a pill. She then walked towards the washroom and brushed her teeth several times on an ill attempt of getting rid of the bitter flavor in her mouth. She inhaled deeply when she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm okay… well, for now."

"Then, come. Let's get back to bed. I'm pretty sure our daughter will be awake soon, and I'm not that young anymore to move around with so few shuteye hours."

"If I recall correctly, you were never a fan of not enough sleep hours."

"Well, let's say that time doesn't change some things." He said before settling on the bed. She accommodated on her side, and he soon spooned her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Wake me, even if you only need to throw up. I'll rather be there to hold your hair than knowing that you went alone trough something I could have helped you."

"I will," she answered placing his hand next to her heart. "I love you," she whispered, and her breath evened out before he could answer her. It made sense, the tension of the day plus the emotions and then the food poisoning, she should be utterly tired. He observed the blackness of their room and listened to the sounds of their shared breath until his lids were too heavy to keep them open anymore.


	35. Chapter 35

Huh, so I was seating in front of my laptop, and I go like: 'I haven't written for RP in a while, I should do it.' So I open the doc where I usually work and guess what? This part was sitting there just waiting to be checked. Awesome, right? Anyhow,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Thirty-five**

A month flew by, and sooner than he was expecting his last day of being at home 24/7 arrived. They had managed to bond over the weeks more than he would've thought possible. He shouldn't be surprised, his wife was always creative and managed to make them do bonding things he couldn't think of and coming through at the end a little closer to both Sam and Naysa.

He smiled as he saw her talking with their daughter as NAysa sat in the bathtub playing around with her toys and Sam watched over her from her spot sitting on the toilet amazed, and a bit jealous, with the mother/daughter relationship.

"Jack! You are back," Sam smiled as she noticed him by the door.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Naysa jumped up and down managing to splash water and soapy foam everywhere.

"Daddy, can't pick you right now, Naysa. See, he has his work clothes, and we don't want to dirty them," Naysa pouted, she probably didn't get all that Sam told her but the no. Sam sighed, sometimes she forgot that her daughter hadn't a grown up vocabulary. "What do you say if we go dress you up for the night while daddy goes get changed too," Sam commented, and the girl looked at her with a small frown, as if trying to decide her next move. "Jack, if you don't go get changed she will get your uniform wet," she added biting her lower lip. "And figured that I actually could live without tantrums," Jack chuckled, Naysa never did that kind of things.

"I'll be right back, and then we can read something," Jack winked at Naysa before turning around.

Sam walked to the tub and grabbed their girl surrounding her with a towel, and walking out of the bathroom and to the room that now was ready for her. They had bought all the things Naysa would need and then they had moved the old bed in the spare room they never used while they painted and arranged the room that became Naysa's. Now, it was painted in a tea like shade, and the ceiling was dark and covered with shiny stars. After placing Naysa in her bed, Sam prepared her for bed and soon, she was comfortably laying waiting for Jack.

"Are we ready?" He asked

"Story time!" Naysa nodded eagerly.

"What should we read?"

"Quantum…" she tried the word

"Physics…" Jack provided shaking his head. "That we get from leaving mommy to get your books," he added with a smile, and Naysa chuckled. "Really, where did you find something like this?" He asked showing her the Quantum Physics for babies book.

"The same place I got the other ones," she shrugged. "It's amazing the number of things you can find online."

"Yeah, remind me again not to leave the credit card when you are on the internet shopping."

"Mommy!" Naysa complained pointing to the book. Apparently, Sam was distracting Jack.

"Sorry! Good night Doc," she added kissing her forehead. And then she did the same with Jack to Naysa's amusement.

"Where are you going?" Jack frowned.

"Someone needs to clean the mess the little fish left behind," Sam added pointing towards the bathroom.

"Ah," Jack nodded knowingly. "This is a …" Jack started

"Ball!" Naysa excitedly added as Jack began to move through the pages. When Sam entered the room again, Naysa's eyes were lingering heavily open. Probably wanting to be awake to spend the most time she could with her daddy.

"Sleep Doc," Jack joked touching her nose with his finger, her little eyes following the movement. "I love you, Doc."

"Love you, Doc," Naysa added softly. He chuckled, he had given her the monicker when Sam showed them little scientists series. Naysa jumped up and down terribly excited with the perspective of new reading books and Jack joked telling them he was sure they would have another Doc home. Sam had chuckled and messed Naysa's hair. 'Yeah, our own little doc,' she added, and since then, the name had stuck.

He caressed her for a bit longer until she finally gave up and fell asleep. Sam's heart filled with joy and love, and she felt overwhelmed by emotions. He looked at her and then he moved from his position beside Naysa and towards her, making sure their girl continued asleep. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before smiling lopsidedly. She smiled back and sighed. He nodded towards the corridor, and they walked out.

"I was waiting for you to have dinner," Sam added, somehow making that comment a question.

"Good, I'm starving," he affirmed.

They walked down and once in the kitchen; she started to move around until he stopped her placing her between him and the counter and kissed her as if his life depended on it. And she not only allowed him but welcomed it. "Hi," he whispered when the need for air became overwhelming, her lips swollen and moist.

"Hey," she whispered back. "How was your day?" She asked, and she felt the moment his demeanor changed. "That bad?"

"Huh? No, it wasn't a bad day at all. It's just… I've missed you guys," he confessed feeling a bit childish. She pressed his arm.

"It's okay to feel, Jack. You know that."

"Yeah, not used to express emotions like this and you know it," he grimaced.

"And that's why we are all stuck with a psychotherapist. And we are all on a diet and all the other things we are doing as a family," she smiled.

"I know, I'm not complaining," she raised her eyebrow making him sigh. "It's hard," he affirmed placing his forehead on hers.

"Yeah," she bit her lower lip

"It goes both ways, you know? You need to let things out too," he whispered to her.

"I missed you, and I don't like that we are all subjected to this stuff because I'm unable to deal with myself."

"Hey, as you said it yourself, we are doing this as a family and truth to be told, I wouldn't do it with any one else." He smiled, "Come on, Sam. We need to give it a try; two sessions won't define what we are, nor will make us weak."

"I know," she huffed. "It's just that… I hate shrinks; you hate shrinks, why are we doing this to ourselves?"

"For Naysa, she deserves a loving, doting family and one that's sane enough to sleep through the night and eat whatever it wants. We both know we have our burdens and it's time we learn to let them go."

"You sound like Daniel," she smiled.

"Hey, you sound like Daniel when you are trying to do the convincing about this. I'm just reusing your technique." She chuckled. "Hey, if it's for the better, we can do it. It's just we should keep the eyes on the goal."

"A happy, loving, doting family for Naysa." Sam commented, and Jack nodded, "what about for you? Or for me?" she bit her lower lip.

"Sam, I will always love you. Time, distance and all those little pesky things like going to shrinks, won't avoid me to love you as you are. I care for you; I need you to be okay, I need you." She nodded, her eyes filled with tears and biting her lip to avoid the gaps that wanted to be left out. She wanted to say something, anything but words were not there, and she couldn't express what she was feeling, the internal conflict too much to be won. "Don't say a thing, I know."

He embraced her, and he felt her tighten her embrace as the tears she was holding found a way out to his neck. He stood there caressing her back until he felt her stop. Her stomach grumbled.

"So, what about that dinner?" He asked when his followed suit. She laughed.

"Chicken with vegetables," she told him sighing, it wasn't just one of the few things she could keep in but one of the few she could cook without becoming sick by the smell. The doctor told her that her body had forgotten the way to process certain foods and it would be a long way before she could eat and cook everything she used to prepare. She could handle other foods if she weren't the one cooking, to which Jack laughed, telling her she just wanted someone else to do the work.

"Just what I wanted to eat," he told her bringing her back from wherever she was. "So, I found out that it's extremely hard to leave your kid to go to work. I don't know how other parents do it, but it drove me crazy. I spent most of the meetings thinking how you both were and all the things I might be missing. And then, I remembered I lost one episode of Sid!" She gasped, "Outrageous! I know, the world might end," she laughed.

"I saved it for you," she told him.

"Ah, so you did miss me," his eyes softened.

"Yes, and Naysa did too. She wanted to go with daddy, and she wanted to play with daddy. And I got to learn that, even for a girl as quiet as she is, she can be impossibly loud when landing a tantrum."

"Oh? She has never done that since I met her. How did that happen?" He asked concerned.

"Well, apparently your bump of sand is better than my bump of sand," she explained with a shrug.

"Bump of Sand! It was an awesome castle!" He added outrageously.

"Yeah… sure…" she trailed with a knowing smile, remembering his 'castle.'

"Okay, maybe not a castle. But a landing surface for alien ships," Jack grinned.

"All I know," she added after chuckling a bit, "Is that she didn't like mine and she started to cry and hit the sand with her tiny hands, and scream. Now I agree with the Doc; she has very well developed lungs. And she was there kicking and punching and screaming, and for a moment, I wanted to hit the sand too."

"But you didn't." He affirmed.

"I barely managed not to. She was never like this, I guess is the lack of children of her age and the fact that she had you for a month available 24/7 and now she has to get used to seeing you on limited time."

"I can't wait for Saturday," he confessed, "getting to spend a whole day with my girls is what will make me go through this week."

"Well, we do have an appointment with the psych on Wednesday. So you will be able to spend some more time with us."

"That's different," he added pointedly. "That's under supervision."

"Yeah, I know. But it is an escape of sorts during the week. "

"Anything else beyond the tantrum?" He asked

"Nope, what about you? Did you managed to pay attention to a part of the meetings at least?"

"Well, I told Amelia to cancel a few of those for tomorrow. I have no idea what most of today's were about. But there's no rush; they need my approval for everything. And as I will get an official report, I will have to read it to make it up for today." She reached over and placed her hand on his forehead with a worried frown. "What?"

"I was just checking you aren't sick. I mean, the idea of you reading reports…" She trailed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well," he sighed. "This is what you get when you marry one of the most prominent minds of your country."


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! Here we go with yet another chapter. I'm hoping to end it at chapter 38 or 40.. whatever closes this better ?

Anyhow!

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Thirty-six**

He was definitively getting nervous, his wedding anniversary was around the corner, and somehow it seemed that every single thing that could've gone wrong it was going to go wrong. And with Sam out of the options for experts to help, everything seemed to take longer. Much, much longer.

And even though, it had been a while since Sam hadn't been as one of their to go experts, she was always the first he thought about. And often, told the others something like 'Carter would've found a way.' He shook his head and bit his lip before he shouted something like that to the nerds. He wanted her back, and he knew she could solve the issue at hand within the hours. However, he was aware that she had it hard enough without people hating her because of him comparing them to her. He scrubbed his face with a hand trying hard to avoid hitting his forehead on his desk in utter despair.

"General O'Neill, are you okay?" One of the nerds asked with a trembling voice.

"Yeah, long days," He added berating himself for the slip. But he was sick tired of being in meetings all day with no hope of achieving any result.

"I'm sorry, General," Amelia entered the room with a frown. "You ordered me to interrupt if Colonel Carter called." The room got quiet the moment they heard the name, and they exchanged glances as the General nodded once and gave her orders to pass the call. "O'Neill."

The scientist looked among themselves with frowns, and Jack turned around not to watch them and to give himself as much privacy as he could, regretting in that same instant that he had asked Amelia to pass the call through and not to his office. He listened to the voice on the other side and stood up before adding his last words.

"I'm on my way," he hung the phone and clenched his jaw and looked at the room. "Gentlemen, find a solution a.s.a.p. You can have the meeting room, let Amelia know when you are gone. I need to be somewhere else." He closed the door behind him with such force that his secretary jumped out of freight.

"Sir?" she asked following him.

"They are going to stay for a while," he pointed to the room he just left. "I need to go. I shouldn't have come," he muttered the last part to himself.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Amelia asked the last time she saw him this worried was the day his wife went missing.

"Sam took Naysa to the Hospital, and they are having issues with her identity," Jack added clenching his jaw.

"Go, sir… I'll take care of them," Amelia added, and he nodded thankfully.

He walked as fast as he could and swore when he remembered his car was parked on the other side of the city. Crossing over to the hospital from his home would be a nightmare, but a taxi or the metro wouldn't do either.

He was on the phone the minute he was out of the Pentagon and running downstairs to the metro.

"I need a favor," it was the first thing he said as the person on the other side of the line picked it up. "Sam's at George Washington University Hospital and they are giving her a hard time with the identity. Thank you, sir. I appreciate this." He hung up that call and quickly made another and finally reached the car and started the engine.

Clenching his jaw, he prepared for one of the things he hated more than Politicians, and that was DC traffic. He inhaled deeply and made his way out of his parking spot and towards the street.

"Call Carter," he said out loud and soon the classic sound of a phone where heard.

"Carter," Sam's voice sounded more worried than he expected. Granted she was whispering and that was something that always made him feel uncomfortable, too many bad memories associated with whispering Sam piled up during the eight years of working in the field.

"Did they tended to her?" he asked, and he felt her sigh.

"Jack," she said, then there was a small pause as if she was shaking herself out of her state. "Yes, the White House M.D supposedly just arrived on a visit and saw me here. They are taking care of her as we speak," she smiled.

"I had to call Hayes; I couldn't leave Naysa waiting until I managed to get in. I also called Doctor Quinn; she's getting there a.s.a.p."

"Good, they are taking blood and the other samples too, to find out what on Earth she's got."

"Mrs. O'Neill?" Someone asked in the background.

"Do you mind if I put the call on speaker? It's my husband on the line."

"Sure." Jack heard the fuss of the phone settings betting changed to the speaker, "I'm Doctor Atwood, first let me say that your daughter is probably just presenting a common stomach bug, which is hardly something to be extremely worried about. You told us she lost too many fluids. Therefore, we are going to place her an IV and keep her in an exam room to see her progress. We will give her something to stop her from throwing up and something to stop her diarrhea. Then she probably will need a light diet; we will know more once her results are back. Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, it's imperative for us to have her medical records to be able to treat her accordingly."

"We are on it," Jack's voice crackled over the line.

"Good, now we need to place that IV, Mrs. O'neill. You will need to hold her so she will be more comfortable and that way the process will be more comfortable for her."

"Sure, I call you when we know more or call me when you get here Jack," she added before hanging the call.

Sam walked to the other end of the room in which they were and observed her little girl. Naysa was paler than ever, her eyes sunken in her face and she looked tiny in the hospital bed. Even feeling as sick as she was, her eyes shimmered when she spotted her mom.

"Naysa, they are going to put an IV on you," Sam whispered in a soothing tone, hoping that her voice calmed the girl a little. "They are going to pinch your skin with a needle, and then they are going to hook up a cable to it and soon you will be feeling better," the girl eyed Sam, and she smiled she knew Naysa had no idea what she was saying to her.

She sat on the bed, and Naysa crawled up to her lap and Sam took her in holding her close and continued to talk to the girl who didn't take her eyes out of her mother's face. The nurse smiled at the image as he approached the bed and Sam nodded at him, Naysa flinched when the weird sensation of a needle pinching her skin happened, but she continued calmly looking at her mom.

"She loves you," The nurse told her, "she trusts you."

"I know," Sam answered.

"The Doctor will be back when the results are here."

"Thank you." She waited for the room to be empty, or at least their part of the room. "Shall we call daddy?" Sam asked Naysa, and the girl nodded not as eagerly as she usually did. Sam took her phone out of her pocket and started dialing for Jack, remembering how this little tradition of calling daddy was the result of Naysa second tantrum in a row. She wanted her father, and that was understandable, and the call was something that managed to call her, the family Psychologist had explained to them that it was probably due to the amount of time she had been fatherless, and the amount of time she spent with Jack once the family was reunited. The Doctor theorized that it was somewhere between the fear of losing him and the fear of abandonment as if not seeing Jack in a period would make him not real. And thus, the call was reassuring to the girl.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Sam told to the other side, and Naysa babbled with her father.

"Love you Doc," she finished tiredly, and Sam took the phone "She's asleep, call me when you get here." She checked the phone was in the vibrating mode not to wake Naysa when Jack called back and sighed.

"Oh, little one, what a mess did I do for us," Sam whispered as Naysa's eyes dropped heavily. Sam moved backward hoping that the movement wouldn't wake her daughter and it didn't. Soon, she was holding Naysa securely against her chest, but Sam too was asleep.

Jack arrived and walked to the front desk of the emergency room, his uniform caught the attention of people as he walked by but he didn't notice it. He also didn't see how quickly two girls walked over to where he was standing. He only wanted to reach to his family, and by the tone, Sam used he hoped she too had fallen asleep along with Naysa.

"Hi, how can I help you?" one of them told him with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'm looking for Naysa C. O'Neill?" he asked, and the girl typed pouting when she found the information of the patient.

"Are you related?"

"I'm her father." The girl's eyes almost bulged out of her face, and she exchanged a look with the girl beside her. "This way please," she added almost fearfully, Jack frowned for a second but discarded it as he tried to keep himself at bay. The girl opened a door, and he quickly noticed it wasn't a room nor there was a sign of Sam or Naysa.

"Excuse me, but I won't find my daughter or wife here," he added with a serious tone.

"Are you Mr. O'Neill?" A voice questioned from behind his back, and he turned towards it. He frowned, there was a woman inside, she looked tiny, but something told him her size was deceitful. He nodded once clenching his jaw. "I'm Shannon Kelly," she extended her hand to him, and he took it, the woman smirked as if she had grabbed him with the hand in the cookie jar and then she added, "Social services."


	37. Chapter 37

**It was supposed to be only one chapter… but it was so long that I had to break it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M.**

 **Thirty-seven.**

"Social services?" he asked, and the woman nodded. " Nice to meet you, Miss Kelly. Now can you tell me why I'm here and not in the exam room with my family?" He asked with a rough look.

"We should wait for Doctor Atwood," the woman commented and observed him trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Look, we play this game of glances, and I can win or even wait all you want after I know how my daughter is doing. She's somewhere in here with my wife," he explained, but the woman said nothing. "My daughter was sick since yesterday but her pediatrician told us to hold it up for the night and bring her to a hospital in the morning is she didn't improve. She was feeling better in the morning before I left for work. Then I got a call to let me know my wife brought her here, I still don't know why we are in this facility and not in a military one. My chips are on distance as the probable cause, but I won't find out for sure unless someone tells me where they are." Jack tried.

Being in front of so many enemies before and having mocked so many false gods into kicking him instead of his team made him well aware that this sort of things rarely worked. But he couldn't avoid it; it was a habit of his. With a sigh, he sat on the couch in front the woman, and they kept a glancing match for a while. Until he remembered the door was still unlocked, he was a man of action, so he chose to act. He stood up and walked towards it.

"If you don't tell me, then I will find them by myself," He said opening the door, hoping that his actions would make her take him to them. He was half way out when her voice stopped him.

"If you leave the room, I'm calling the police, Mister O'Neill," Shannon added firmly, making Jack turn around with a frown.

"What?!" he exclaimed, apparently loud enough to have two MD's walking towards him, to make him lower his voice he presumed.

"You heard me, Mr. O'Neill. My only counsel to you will be for you to sit down and wait for Doctor Atwood quietly and hope you don't aggravate the situation any more than you already have," she warned.

"Situation? What situation?" He asked again.

"General O'Neill?" A voice he knew came over, and he turned around again to find Doctor Quinn as well as a Doctor he didn't know looking expectantly at him.

"Oh! Doctor Quinn, how's Naysa? Is something with her," he cleared his throat, "special needs?"

"I haven't had a chance to check her yet, General. I thought you were with them and that's why I came over here."

"No, apparently someone called social services on me," he pointed over his shoulders. "I can handle social services. Go, let me know how they are. Please, Doctor."

Doctor Quinn frowned since she didn't understand the reasons to call social services when she had never found a family so willing to help each other out of their situation so much as the O'Neills.

"Ahm, what do you mean with special needs?" The other doctor asked with a frown. "I'm Doctor Atwood," Jack frowned, and his family Doctor nodded.

"Both my wife and daughter are having issues with different kinds of food," Jack explained quickly, "Can I see them now?"

"No." Miss Kelly added firmly and moved to ask them all to enter the room; the trio walked in.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Jack asked looking to all of them.

"Both your wife and daughter show signs of malnourishment, General O'Neill. That's a flag, and we need to call social services for such cases," Doctor Atwood explained, "just like we would've called the police if it was a gun shot for example."

"Your wife also shows some signs that point to someone who was under some sort of psychological torture which still needs to be evaluated. We can't let you close to them you are the only probable source of this."

"Sorry, I should've had told you to bring her straight to Bethesda. I forgot about the civilian norms," Doctor Quinn winced.

"What?" he asked incredulously, "you think I did that to them?" he looked at the Doctor he knew for a while, looking for some form of help. The woman looked at him and sighed.

"Look, Miss…" Doctor Quinn trailed.

"Kelly."

"Miss Kelly, General O'Neill is in no way harming his wife or child. They both are under a special treatment for their current issues with food. Also, they are all on counseling sessions as individuals and as a couple."

"So he allows them to get to this point and then he pays for therapy? Aren't you something special, Mister O'Neill," the woman sighed.

"Look, Miss Kelly, I have no idea who are you taking me from, and I'm sorry if you experienced something so wrong that you need to find a guilty party in every case, even if there's no case at all. I'm not harming them in any way; I'm trying to help them!"

"Even if you are working on assisting them in improving, that doesn't explain how they got to such condition. Someone had to allow it!" The woman hissed.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed pacing the room. "Doctor Quinn, please, go and let me know how they are, don't tell Sam I'm stuck here. I will find a way to give them enough details for them to understand, or clearance if there's no other way," he whispered, and the woman nodded and left the room.

"Clearance for what? On how can military man mistreat his wife and children without consequences? I don't want such kind of permission, you can shove it up where the sun doesn't reach it," she told him. The woman was clearly affected by the situation, and Jack didn't know quite well how to start to untangle the mental mess she had managed to create out of Sam's and Naysa's situations.

"Miss Kelly you need to hold your horses," he sighed. The truth was the only thing he knew would let him go. "My wife, she's an Air Force officer, she has been one since she went to the Academy fresh out of school."

"She doesn't seem an Air Force officer," Doctor Atwood muttered to which Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course she doesn't! There are only a handful of people who look like an Air Force officer out of the uniform as it is. Now go and find one who has been MIA for as long as she was and then you will know how a USAF officer looks like at his worse. But no! You have this lovely image of how one is supposed to look out of movies and television shows; we are real people. Living real life and facing real dangers, like being MIA as Sam was!" the widened eyes told him he had managed to get his point across.

"Well, that might explain your wife, General," At least part of his point, he thought. "You certainly are good with words to explain and defend a military person. However, you are still out of explanations for your daughter's condition." Shannon huffed. Jack clenched his jaw several times trying to convey the strength to tell her, but she took it as a sign of discomfort with the situation. "Ha, see, you can't justify it… you were probably just making up all that you said before…"

"My wife," he whispered so low that the woman blanched, "is doing everything in her hands to improve her health and her physical condition. But if you must know some of the gruesome details, then I'll tell you. Sam, my wife, she was a couple of months pregnant when she went missing, Miss Shannon. And if that doesn't seem to be enough for you, then I will need to add that they only got back around eight weeks ago which isn't enough time to heal all the mishaps. We are doing anything in our hands to move on from that, which includes a dietary plan, hours in a supermarket to find things they can eat, and phone calls to me every two hours since my daughter is afraid that I'm not real. I'll appreciate if you can back off now and let me see my family."

"That makes sense, with the situation, I mean. If she was MIA she was underfed and probably subjected to some torture; even her pregnancy could've been a form of torture for whatever the conditions of the place in which she was held," Doctor Atwood added looking at the social service woman, "My brother, he's a marine. He told me being MIA can be awful." Jack nodded

"Definitively not one of the perks of being military," Jack added. "I can attest that both being MIA and having a loved one going MIA are tough things to overcome. We have a complicated lifestyle, but we wouldn't change it. We both love what we do, and we both love our daughter." The woman mulled over the information for a while.

"Very well, you can see your wife and daughter, Mister O'Neill. But I as well as Doctor Atwood will be present during this." Jack nodded, for all he cared they could film it and showcased it on national television if they wanted. He only needed to see them. They walked into the exam room and got there as their Doctor closed the door behind her back, she smiled at Jack.

"General, her vitals are normal, and at the moment there aren't signs of anything too out of the ordinary. You should go in," she smiled, and Jack nodded. He opened the door and smiled at the picture; Sam was fast asleep on the bed holding Naysa protectively. He walked over them slowly and caressed both of their faces with a finger. Sam woke up slowly as she felt his touch and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered not moving an inch but smiling.

"Hey yourself," he grinned. "Doc Quinn says everything seems controlled for now," he whispered and she smiled thankfully.

"What's up with the club?" She asked looking at the end of the bed.

"Well, you came to a University Hospital," he grinned.

"I should've gone to Bethesda, but Naysa wouldn't make it so far without making a mess on the cab," she chewed. "I'm sorry, I know our issue pulled you out of a meeting."

"Don't be. They are still trying to find an answer, so no harm was done." Her cell phone vibrated beside her. And she grabbed it and frowned. All the people she knew wasn't currently on Earth.

"Carter. Ah, Mister President, thank you for sending your MD before," she smiled knowingly at Jack. "She's improving we guess. Jack will let you know more when we find out more. Yes, Mr. President, that's a promise. Thank you." She placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Hayes?" Jack asked.

"Yup, you worried him."

"Hey, his guy was what? Five blocks away? I was half town away," he smiled, he heard someone clearing his throat. And he turned around, "I'll be right back. Don't move," he told her placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"As if your daughter would allow me to," she rolled her eyes happily. "Go."

He walked out, and looked from the social services woman to the Doctors, waiting for someone to be the first to speak.

"Well?" He asked as all of them seemed out of words.

"You are off the hook, Mister O'Neill. The hospital will provide me with your address, and you will have to go through a full check out. And I'll warn you if I see anything that points differently you will have me behind you until I get your head."

"Look, Miss Kelly, you can warn me all you want, and you can try and threaten me, but don't mess with my family. We have gone through enough. And if you bring your guns out, you will force me to bring mine and trust me; I know people who know people." The woman huffed and walked out.

"Now Doctors, please if one of you can tell me what's going on and when can I take them home I will be grateful, keeping this discussion out of her reach will be nearly impossible if I don't get some news to share."


	38. Chapter 38

Hey there, a very weak chappie here. But I couldn't take the first part out of my mind :D

Anyhow… Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Humm? Hi? How can I help you?" He asked the woman who was standing outside the door.

"Isn't this the O'Neill residence?" The woman blinked quickly at the shirtless man.

"I'm in no position to confirm nor deny that." He answered as he saw the woman moving back and confirming the address before moving past him.

"Ma'am? You can't be in here. I will call the cops if you don't go back away." He tried to convince her but she walked towards the entrance and besides what she supposed was the key bowl, there was a picture of the couple she knew.

"I am in the right place," she explained as if it made all the sense in the world to him. "I'm …"

"Daniel, here! You can have… Miss Kelly?" Sam asked surprised at the woman who was standing inside her home.

Sam quickly threw the item she had in her hand towards Daniel, while the other woman smiled seemingly connecting the dots between Sam and shirtless Daniel. The archeologist blushed and turned around he donned the shirt his friend had just given him. He cleared his throat when Miss Kelly wouldn't take her eyes out of him and the way he was trying to fit Jack's shirt which even if he was now more built it was still a size too big on him.

"Where are your husband and daughter?" The Social Services woman asked with a knowing look after shaking herself out of ogling Daniel.

"Naysa is upstairs finally asleep," Sam pointed. "What are you doing here Miss Kelly?" She braced herself.

"I told your husband I would drop by," she answered straining the word husband. "You haven't answered my question, Mrs. O'Neill."

Daniel doubted between hiding back upstairs or being there for whatever help he could be to Sam with the sighed and moved to point her towards the living room.

"Nice house, is your current status worthy of this? I mean, with a … Friend … Like him, you could run away. But I guess the neighborhood and the house do have a weight on your decision to remain here."

"Excuse me, ma'am. But you are getting it completely wrong here. I'm their friend, we've known each other for ages! I was Jack's best man, and I'm going to be Naysa's godfather. So, whatever you think you know about us it is wrong." Daniel huffed outraged. "And I won't accept you are treating her like a gold digger in her own home."

"Daniel." Sam stopped him, and he frowned. "Miss Kelly is from Social Services, remember we told you about that?"

"Oh, yeah. When they believed Jack was the cause of your post mission status," Sam nodded. "Well, I'm sorry. But Social services or not, ma'am. You have no right to barge into a home and talk like that about the people living in it."

"You can think whatever you want, Mister. I don't care; I'm not here to be all nice and pretty but to evaluate the circumstances in which Naysa O'Neill lives."

"Well, you have seen it. They live well, in a nice home in a nice neighborhood. Her parents provide her with everything she needs, and they both are respectable citizens. What else do you need to know?"

"Who are you?" She asked taking a notepad out of her purse

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. And yes, you can quote me."

"And what are you doing here, Doctor Jackson?" She asked jotting down something. He looked at Sam for permission of sorts, and she nodded.

"I was babysitting Naysa."

"Was?" Sam sighed.

"You asked where my husband is. Well, I should start explaining that the Doctor we are seeing asked us to have a date night every two or three weeks. Something about Naysa growing up and the empty nest syndrome."

"A date night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can give you her number, and you can contact her for information. Although, I'm not entirely sure how much she will be telling you for the Doctor Patient confidentiality agreement added with the Non disclose agreement from the USAF." She shrugged. "Leaving that aside, we called Daniel and he agreed on babysitting."

"They came up a little closer to midnight, and we all went to bed. I mean, they to their room and I to the guest room," he blushed.

"Okay, now I know where Mister O'Neill was last night."

"General," Sam interrupted her, clenching her jaw.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's General O'Neill. Miss Kelly," Sam pointed with a definite hint in her voice that left no room for arguing something she had learned from Jack. "He is a national hero; he went beyond the line of duty enough times to be called Mister so you can feel better."

"Alright," she said rolling her eyes. "You are still not justifying the whereabouts of General O'Neill."

"Ah, he got a call around six. And he had to go."

"He 'had' to go?"

"Yes. Typically, when you get a call from the President, you don't say I can't. You go. Even if Jack did say it, he asked the meeting to be postponed for a couple of hours due to Naysa's condition. It couldn't be, and the President needed him in it. Therefore, he had to go."

"Right, the President," she jotted down something else in her notepad. "You mentioned Naysa's condition. It's been a month since the time Doctor Atwood called Social Services to report him, that's more than enough time to get over the stomach flu she was hospitalized for."

"Yes. This morning, we woke up around 4:30 as we always did. Naysa usually sleeps up till 5:30 or 6. Or when she does wake up early, she plays in her room until one of us goes to her room. I used that time to make Daniel favorite breakfast as a thank you for taking care of her. Naysa has built on a diet that agrees with her body experiences which, sadly, still doesn't allow her to eat milk chocolate. We usually keep it high enough for her not to reach it."

"You need an extra set of eyes to watch over Naysa," Daniel smiled. "Jack and I were setting the table. Sam was busy cooking, and we didn't notice her coming down. She is so stealth that we never saw her."

"When I heard the plate of finished pancakes moving, it was already too late she was half way through one. We hoped it wouldn't do anything to her, it was not a piece large enough to grant a run to the hospital, But Jack swept her off and took her out of my arms and towards her bathroom while I searched for her meds," Sam explained.

"Jack got the call then, he pleaded with President Hayes to postpone the meeting, but it was impossible. And he had to go. Anyhow, they were taking good care of her but when he came down with his uniform he asked me to keep an eye on them, and when I did, Naysa threw over me." He grimaced. "I came down to place my shirt in the washer, and you appeared at the door," he finished shrugging.

"Her meds are designed to knock her out, and that way is allowing her body enough time to process the food that rejected. When she finally fell asleep, I went to find a shirt that he could borrow and here we are."

"Hmm," Miss Kelly hummed not quite convinced, "And when can we be expecting your husband, Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Well, meetings like this can take an hour to … Who knows? The longest extension I recall was a week."

"A month." Daniel provided. "When you first went MIA, he was stuck in meetings for a month. Not having you around was quite a chaos back then."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It was quite complex since they didn't know for sure who to ask the right questions. And you know the ones who have your field don't have your expertise which was quite the problem. Anyhow, we don't know when he will be returning Miss Kelly, but until he does, I'm staying around to help them."

"Very well then, since I won't be able to see the culprit I will like to have the data of your Doctors and overall, your daughter's Doctors to verify the things you are saying. Although, at least you are looking far better than when I met you."

"Look, Miss Kelly, I appreciate your concern for me and my daughter. But we are fine; I can forward you the contact information you need if you give me an email address." She waited for the woman to search a card and took it when it was extended to her. "Sincerely, you are just wasting your time trying to find anything on Jack."

"Am I? I already discovered that he lost a son before… With his own service weapon." She added knowingly making both Sam and Daniel growl, their eyes changing instantly to the coldest stares she had ever seen.

"Do. Not. Bring. That. Up." Sam pointed. "Jack was an excellent father, and he still is. He had to go through a lot to let the blame he felt towards the accident go away." She clenched her jaw. "I warn you, Miss Kelly; I can make your life hell if you try to make that of ours. Now, if you excuse me, I need to check my daughter, and you can find a way out of my home."

Sam turned on her heels and walked towards the stairs and as she did she heard Daniel pointing the woman the way out. Sam was too far away to hear Daniel's answer to her accusation. But the woman learned that an angry archeologist could look as lethal as an angry Colonel. And Miss Kelly left the property wondering if she was willing to know how an angry General looked like, with that she decided that if the Doctors agreed with the version they gave her, she would only come to check the well being of the kid to comply with her obligations. Then, she would let them go, or find them another worker to replace her.


	39. Chapter 39

I had half of the chapter written and truth to be told I wasn't quite happy with it and then ALIMOO1971 came and left her review and here we are now.

Thanks, and enjoy!

M.

 **Thirty Nine**

"I'm sorry we have to do it like this, Sam. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind for our anniversary," he whispered to her as they moved in the kitchen preparing for the small gathering that was about to happen in their home.

She turned around with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Then she moved purposely, and he took a step back. Sam was the only person in the world who could make him do that without him knowing why exactly he was doing it. But, here he was the big bad General O'Neill trapped between the sink and his wife. Who, of course, wasn't cutting him a bone and had this expressionless mask he couldn't quite pinpoint what did he said this time. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and he looked back and sighed.

"I'm…" he started, but she was faster. Her finger found his lips before he could continue apologizing. When she was sure, he wasn't going to speak she took the finger out and replaced it with her lips to which he hummed in delight. Breathless and confused he frowned looking at a thoroughly kissed Sam.

"It's a gathering with friends, Jack, our family. And you have no idea how much I enjoy it. Especially after what we've been through the pasts years."

"But it should've been a special night for us," he sighed. "that's what I've had planned."

"Well, it will be. Just remember this day four years ago when it became important for us. That day when we finally did something about us, and we chose to share it with them, friends and family. If you think about it will be almost the same thing we did for our wedding. Before that day we've never been alone for long, and then we noticed we had a break to do this. You proposed, and I accepted, and we got married hours later. I don't see anything wrong with doing it again." She smiled, and he chuckled. "What?"

"You never seize to surprise me," he pecked her lips softly.

"Nor do you," she smiled. "What did you have planned?"

"I was going to take you to Colorado, where I was going to drive you to our place in the mountain for a picnic, and then, I was going to take you to Siler's house to pick your bike. And last but not least, I was going to take us to the cabin to do some cuddling."

"That's so sweet, Jack. My gift was going to be lame against that."

"Your gift?"

"Yes. You will have to wait for it now." She winked turning around and resumed her previous work. "Hey, how did you planned to go from Colorado to Minnesota and then back here again?"

"The Hammond is in orbit," he shrugged. "And Hayes gave me permission to do it."

"Did he now?"

"Yup, you know, something about us being his favorite couple."

The bell went off, and Jack pointed her to get the door while he got the things outside. Soon their home was filled with loud chats and laughter coming from Daniel, Vala, Cameron, Teal'c, Amelia and her husband. And even Cassie had managed to get herself in town. But the last time the bell rung, Sam confirmed what Jack had said, they were the President's favorite couple, since he too was in their home.

"Colonel Carter!" he greeted as soon as he saw her. "If you don't mind us joining you, it will be nice to salute you properly inside. I'm incognito mode." He said touching the cap he had covering his head.

"Ah, they are in the backyard, sir. Do you think that's safe?"

"Well, even with all the complaint from the Security service, I'm in your home, Colonel. And that means that I have not only you but SG-1 and Jack to protect my sorry ass. So, let me congratulate you, I remember the first four years being difficult I can't start to imagine how being married to Jack O'Neill is." He joked looking at Jack over her shoulder.

"Oh no, sir. You must know I lost the upper hand the moment I said I do." They laughed at Jack's joke as they walked towards the back.

"Hey, Jack. What about your other plans?" Hayes asked when Sam was out of hearing range.

"Well, first that meeting in the morning wasn't top on my list. Second, I don't know if I mentioned the issue we had with Social Services?" Hayes frowned and shook his head no. "Some weeks ago, Naysa was hospitalized, and the Doctor saw her and Sam's condition and thought I wasn't responsible for it, so he called Social Services. I got a call a couple of days ago to let me know that we shouldn't get out of DC if we wanted to keep our daughter. And trust me, we don't want to do anything that can take Naysa out of our hand."

"Don't worry, Jack. I will call them and let them know how much of a good guy you are. I'll send them your file, and then they will know you are a hero and everything will be solved."

"Or, they will decide that someone who has gone through what I did shouldn't be parenting again."

"Oh, I never thought about it. Your file is extremely blackened out," Hayes grimaced. "But your medals have to count for something, won't they? Relax, Jack. They won't take Naysa out of your care; we won't allow it."

"That's good to know, sir." He patted Hayes' shoulder.

After a while, Jack finally relaxed, and they were enjoying a day surrounded by those who they loved the most while watching their daughter play around. Sam walked to him and embraced him sideways, something he relished in. It was rare the occasion in which they allowed themselves to make public displays of affection. So, as they were, he couldn't but call them over and to toast.

"Well, first I want to thank you all for being here. It's an honor call you all my friends, our family. Most of you know how many hells we've lived through, and you are still here, and we valued that and…" the bell sounded making them both frown. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked Sam and she shook her head no. "Any one is missing a +1 that you didn't let us know?" Jack squinted at them making them laugh.

"Ah," Jack left out a sigh and placed his hand over his heart. "I thought you could've forgotten to let us know you had a new boyfriend, Cassie."

"Not a chance!" she laughed. "You know, if one of you go and look, it will be far easier to know who the hell is." She suggested. "But as you are joined at the hip today… then both of you go, and we'll wait for you here."

Begrudgingly they accepted that the alien not so girl anymore was right, and they turned around and walked inside. The idea of who might be weighted heavy as they strolled towards the doors trying to feel some reassurance that if it were who they thought, their friends wouldn't allow for anything to happen. With a last look and a sigh, Sam opened the door.

"Mrs. O'Neill." The annoying voice came to Jack's ear, and he couldn't help but feel the rage building up.

"That's Colonel O'Neill, Miss Kelly." He almost growled at her.

"General and Colonel then, I don't know what's the fuss." She started as they walked towards the living room. "Your military titles only show that you are living out of our country and from the citizen's money from taxes. So, you should come down from that pedestal in which your placed yourselves. It's not like you've saved the world or something." She added as she passed them and sat on one side of the couch. They clenched their jaws tightly, that certainly wasn't what they were expecting for their anniversary party.

"I mean, _Colonel_ , you are on medical leave because you got trapped by someone and failed to be retrieved on time. So yeah, I'll give you some cookie points _Colonel_. But you, General? You do what? Move papers from one side of the desk to the other? As if that's something to be proud of."

"You can think whatever you want of our careers, Miss Kelly," Sam tried not to hiss at her. "But we did for this country things that you wouldn't even begin to understand. We appreciate if you can keep your thoughts about how much of waste our positions are and start with what you are here to do. We have a party going on, and we would love to be back at it before you manage to ruin it for us."

"Oh yeah, of course. I imagine all your friends are here," she snorted. "I just can't picture your most cited friend, 'the president' sitting in your garden and drinking beer from a plastic cup."

"Actually, I'm more of cheap wine from a conventional glass than a beer from plastic cups kind of guy," Henry commented as he entered the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt whatever this is, I just wanted some more wine," he finished raising the glass he had in his hand. Miss Kelly blanched.

"Sure, suit yourself." Jack shrugged.

"The one you were drinking is on the second shelf to the right," Sam added.

"Ah, my savior. You have no idea how much we as a country owe these too," Hayes added before he disappeared towards the kitchen.

"That's… He's…"

"Henry Hayes? The President? Our friend?" Jack offered her. "That you have issues with us because we are military doesn't mean we were lying to you, you know?"

"I… well… I … hum… I must go. I forgot I had another appointment. Ah, bye." She rushed towards the front. And soon they heard the door closing behind her. Hayes chuckled entering the room.

"So, I guess that was your social worker?"

"Yup."

"You told him?" Sam asked him feeling a bit embarrassed.

"He asked." Jack shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Every body knows I like both of you. You more Sam, you are way less of a problem than Jack, of course. What I don't get is why you didn't tell this to anyone up high, I mean, Naysa's folder could've raised a helluva lot of questions. And I'm not sure you'll have the answer for everything."

"We thought it was being handled, sir. I guess we were waiting to cross the bridge when we reached it."

"Oh, well. If I can't avoid you calling me sir in your home, why should I expect you to ask for help solving a personal issue? Now, you Jack. You were willing to ask permission to use the Hammond for private purposes, why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked not to." He shrugged.

"Ah, I guess you can't argue with one of the brightest minds on Earth, can you?"

"You might, sir. But I screwed my chances the moment I said I do, four years ago." Sam hit him behind his head as she and Hayes chuckled at the image of Jack rubbing the back of his head and then, they returned to the party feeling at least better.

"Who was it?" Cassie asked.

"Someone who had much to criticize but nothing to add."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged. "How long until we have cake?" And that was everything they needed to forget the visit and enjoy once again their anniversary dinner. The night fell and Daniel cleared his throat and finished with a mischievous smile once he got their attention.

"What is it, space-monkey?"

"Well, most of us knew your plans for today, and we are aware we couldn't possibly make up for being here interrupting your day even if we were all here for that darn meeting in the morning. Sooo…." He trailed. "Our gift to you," he finished, and Cassie delivered an envelope to them with a flourish. They frowned and opened it, and they exchanged a glance before looking around the table.

"One night at the Washington suite? You are kidding right?"

"Nope. Ah, he had something to do with it since he was the guiltier of us. But we did our best," Daniel grinned after pointing to Hayes.

"Now, before you start making up excuses, the room is paid for and… We are taking care of Naysa, we know all the rules, and you are going to be at most an hour away. And you already had your bags packed, Jack. So nothing to worry… Go!" Cassie smiled.

"Thank you…" Sam added biting her lower lip and containing the happy tears she was trying not to shed. The happy tears were still there when they finally walked out of their home and into their car to spend a honey moon as they did four years before.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey! Once again sorry for the delay, time is something that seems to disappear now and then,

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 40**

The next morning found them in the giant bed of the giant room their friends had rented for them. They got a text message from Cassie warning them not to show up at the house until it was at least 10:30 AM mentioning that she and Daniel had everything under control.

Jack laughed at it and kissed Sam's neck as she stirred and stretched as much as she could. Her stomach growled.

"I guess it is time for breakfast," Jack laughed since, despite all the years together, she still blushed out of embarrassment when the growling happened. He raised the covers and looked at her naked self then at himself. "Nope, not risking you getting around like this…" he wriggled his eyebrows and stood up.

"Huh?" She left out confused.

"Oh, last year it came up that someone was filming what happened on this big rooms in hotels just in case. So nope, I'm not risking it. And trust me, no one wants to make my naked body viral. Yours.. that will be another thing." He shook his body, and she laughed at his childlike silliness.

"So, how I'm I supposed to get to the bathroom then?" she asked loudly since he disappeared somewhere in the room. A few moments later he joined her with the menu and two robes.

"With this," he grinned giving her one. "Go, I'll find something to feed you while you are at it." With the knowledge of what she was and wasn't able to eat, Jack ordered them breakfast and took the time to write Cassie asking about Naysa and her. He pressed sent the moment Sam stepped back into the room.

"Watcha doing?" She asked squinting at him, and at his recognizable guilty face.

"I… uh… ordered our breakfast?"

"And?" She asked sitting in front of him with a stern look. He sighed.

"It's impossible to keep anything from you…" he muttered

"Only when you look that guilty, I mean, you kept the whole I had your ring since year four for yourself for quite a while." She grinned, and his cell phone vibrated behind him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, okay, I give up… Geez, thank goodness you weren't special forces… I texted Cassie to know how they are doing?" Sam's eyes welled up with tears, and she threw herself at him with such force that she send him backward.

"Whoa!" He puffed trying to get back the breath she knocked out of him, then he felt a warm drop falling on his chest. And truly, there were just a handful of times that she had let them fall and he was intrigued of what had caused it. "Sam?" he asked softly, caressing her back as her lithe body trembled. "Honey? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" she shook her head no and tried to bury her head even deeper in his chest. The bell sounded, and he imagined it was their breakfast. "Sam, I'm going to move and get our meals, and then I'm going to return here, and you are going to explain me why are you crying, sounds good?" she shook her head softly, and he moved.

When he returned strolling with the tray in front of him, she was already sitting. And biting her lower lip nervously. Jack plopped himself in front of her and waited. She sighed.

"IT's nothing wrong…" she trailed.

"Then, tell me, and we can eat." Sam nodded.

"It's just… An avalanche of memories came to me, you know? First of us getting married and then when we decided to get kids. And my mess, and I thought that at some point we accepted we wouldn't have kids and you said it was for the best since you didn't want to screw things again. And now, you texted Cassie to know how Naysa is… And two years ago, I would've had done anything to know you would be able to care for a child as much as you care for Cassie, but not for any child but ours." She sniffled, and he caressed her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lip.

"You are something else, you know? Just for clarifications, I accepted I wasn't going to have a kid with you because you accepted it. Yes, it wouldn't make a difference in the way I love you if we didn't. But now, I mean, not only you returned to me, you brought me a daughter, you fulfilled my only dream from the past months and then some. Samantha, I love you, and I love Naysa, not only because she is my daughter, but even more because she's yours." Once again she threw herself to his neck and this time when he was lying flat, and she was on top of him. He threw the covers over them, and she chuckled as her hands found the knot of his robe, and he found hers.

It was almost 12 PM, and they had left the room a bit over half an hour ago. Traffic was making for them nearly impossible to move from point A to B without killing someone in the middle. Jack groaned and complained all the way home, and once they reached it, they were exhausted.

Sam opened the front door and moved to give Jack room to enter, she threw the keys in the bowl, and he lowered their overnight bags on the closet. Not that they had used much more than their toothbrushes out of it.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack left out as he always did just to annoy her and Sam shook her head.

"I'm right here, Jack." She rolled her eyes, but his calling had resulted in Cassie coming out of the kitchen

"Hey! You are back! We thought you decided to go somewhere, we were about to have lunch, come …" the girl quickly walked back to the kitchen, and her eyes widened in shock, and she stopped walking. They saw her stopping abruptly and frowned.

"Cassie? What's wrong?"

"Oh shit, Oh lord."

"Cassie?" they walked faster towards her. She turned around a worried look on her face, and they understood it the moment they reached the kitchen. Naysa was kneeling on her chair and face covered with what looked like peanut butter and jelly. And bread crusts littered the table in front of her.

"Oh Lord." Sam moved quickly, and soon the three adults were cramped in the bathroom waiting for Naysa to threw up as she always did, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry," Cassie cried as they waited. "I had her vegetables and fruits for her, and I was making me a sandwich, I was on the other point of the table, she was away from it, and when you guys entered I thought… or rather I didn't think…" she sobbed.

"Cassie," Jack called, and she stiffened. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to look at her in the eyes. "You didn't do it on purpose, Cass. Things like this are bound to happen, it happened to Sam, to me… And it certainly will be repeating. She's a kid, and she will try things that not always will be good. But it's no one's fault." Cassie threw herself at Jack's neck and sobbed.

"Cass?" Sam called, a confused frown on her face. "What kind of bread was that? She's not reacting poorly to it…"

"Ah, it's whole meal, the only kind I …"

"Can eat! Of course, Janet gave it to you because of your special dietary conditions!"

"Yeah," she sighed blushing.

"Cass, you might have found the only bread we might be able to eat!" Sam added and kissed the girls cheek happily. Naysa looked at the adults wondering how long it would be before they let her out to play. "Naysa, how are you feeling? Does your tummy hurt?" she asked rubbing the kid's belly.

"No hurt," Naysa said shaking her head and pouting.

"Want to go outside and play?" She shook her head eagerly.

"Okay, let's go."

They went out and were playing with Naysa until the sun was starting to set and shower time arrived. Surprisingly no side effect of her sandwich had occurred not to her or Sam who had taken one of herself earlier.

"I bathe her, and you cook?" Sam asked with a hopeful grin.

"What? You don't want to eat chicken?" He laughed.

"I have no issues with chicken, but I'm pretty sure Cass will like something else than my almost hospital like food."

They had dinner, and afterward, they jumped on Jack's truck and took Cassie to the airport. And as they were returning home, the darkness taking over the sun rays. Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulders after whispering. "I love you, Jack." And drifting to a light sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey! I went an extra chapter of the 40 I said they would be… But, if you are here, thank you so much for staying around.

Enjoy!

M.

 **Chapter 41.**

"General?" Amelia's voice came over the line.

"Yup?"

"Someone from social services to see you?" Jack sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Send her in." He growled, certainly one face to face meeting with Miss Kelly was the last thing he needed. He was already grumpy with having dealt with SG-15 losing equipment. How could four people forget to bring back stuff they carried with them before was beyond his understanding. Sure, the explanation was the least of his issues when the equipment left behind was worth more than the cost of using the gate. He could've lived without hearing or giving that explanation to any one else… ever.

Alas, returning to the situation at hand, he was sure the whole thing was behind them since the last time they had faced the dreaded woman. A month and a half passed since their anniversary, and they hadn't heard anything from her or social services, and they thought they had finally put a close into their not existing issue and left them be.

As the window in his door darkened with the figure coming closer, he closed his eyes and inhaled remembering Daniel's warning about the chance his past was dug out. But for Naysa, he didn't care; he was ready. For sure, what he wanted more than everything was to know without a shade of doubt that everything was back to normal and he could relish in the knowledge that both his wife and daughter were waiting for him back home.

"You are not Miss Kelly," was the first thing that left his mouth before he could avoid it. The man who was looking at him was certainly not the woman who had accused him nor the person he expected.

"I'm not. I'm Micheal Grant," Jack frowned.

"Well, Mister Grant what can I do for you?" He asked pretending to be in control.

"General O'Neill, I'm…" he chuckled, "I'm here to apologize on behalf of Social Services." Jack raised an eyebrow surprised. "It had come to our attention that Miss Kelly had a difficult upbringing and that made her especially susceptible to the image that was described the day the complaint against you arrived at our offices."

"Okay, well. I understand why they called you. My family wasn't at their best look… They still aren't," Jack grimaced. "But I wasn't the cause of it. If they asked my wife, she would've explained."

"We know, General. We also know the real facts behind the accident which took your son's life." Jack grimaced not too sure if it was because of how that could look for his cause. Or for the fact that whenever the word accident and son were in the same expression, he got to relive that day all over again, he shook his head trying not to chuckle at his previous pep-talk in which Jack told himself he was ready for it.

"General, we, in social services, understand how deeply something like that can affect one, but we also know that for someone who cared and had gone through that experience, repeating it, is the last thing you want."

"Yes." He added tight-lipped.

"Well, I'm not here to put the proverbial finger on the wound, General. As per procedure, we did call your Doctors. Your friend, Daniel Jackson, also provided us with two incredibly blacked out files containing your wife career up to the point in which she was placed as MIA and yours. And even if we aren't quite sure of what is that you do for a living apart from what your military titles say. I must confess that being friends with the President was an excellent helping touch too," he shrugged. "Anyhow, we have reached the agreement that you are not a concern for the Service. For which your case file will be closed."

"That's why you are here? To let me know our case is closed?" Jack asked not believing the guy. He laughed nervously.

"To tell you the truth, General. We usually just call the people, but I wanted to enter the Pentagon. And get to know a hero like yourself."

"Well, thanks… I guess. Do you need me for something else?" He asked not quite knowing how to get rid of the guy now that things were settled. And feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

"Ah, no. Thank's General. It was nice to meet you."

"No, thank's to you, Mister Grant. Having that pending issue unresolved was starting to get on my nerves. Don't get me wrong; I survived war zone and tortures that you can't begin to imagine. But the sole idea of losing my daughter to the services scared me more than that. So, thank you, son, for checking the lead and fixing this issue for me."

"It was my pleasure. Ah, good bye."

"Bye!"

He didn't wait for the man to fully leave his office before picking up his phone and waiting for Amelia to do the same.

"General? Should I call your wife? Or the President to stop Social Services to getting to your home?" She asked in concern, and he smiled. He knew his secretary cared for him and his family, but knowing the extent of her concern was touching.

"No, well, yes I do need the President and Daniel, but only to thank them. But, Amelia, I don't care who calls, I'm going home."

"Oh, everything is okay then?" She asked with a frown as he hung the comm.

"Yes, Amelia. Everything is fine!" He exclaimed closing his office door. "But I need to tell Sam the good news first… so you will have to pretend you know nothing until I call you later to get those calls going," he finished from the outside door.

"Sure…" he closed the door. "Thing…" Amelia finished shaking her head, and she could see him fishing for his cell phone. He rushed to the station and tapped all his way nervously and completed the distance from his final station to home in a record time.

He parked the car and stood in there looking at their house, his home. He couldn't believe that twenty-seven months ago he dragged himself to the same spot and wanted nothing more to drink everything they had in storage and he remembered sitting in their bathroom with the bathtub filled to the brim just to smell her scented water. He remembered the feeling of the utmost lost, and the despair he felt while telling himself that everything was a dream that she was going to return.

Now, twenty-seven months later, he was getting home. To his family, to Sam and Naysa and he just couldn't bring himself to move, suddenly a bit of fear entered his mind, what if this was nothing but a dream? Something his mind was providing him while he was sitting still in their bathroom smelling her scent.

He rushed to the door and with trembling hands he fought with the key, managing only to drop it to the floor and when he was reaching down to grab it, keeping himself stable by placing a hand on the door… The door opened, and he fell on his knees. And he saw four shoeless feet painted with a bright pink enamel. Ten tiny toes moved closer to him, and soon two little arms enveloped his neck. And soft slobbery lips kissed his cheek.

Sam dropped to her knees when she noticed the status in which Jack was, she didn't know what had happened to bring him to that condition, but Sam was sure as hell she was going to do everything in her hands to get him back to his regular self.

His eyes found hers and his now cold hand touched her skin, and she shivered. She saw his other hand move on Naysa's back, and recognition started to sweep into his expression.

"Sam? Naysa?" He asked in a whisper and Sam caressed his hair.

"Yes, Jack. We are here, and everything is going to be alright." She told him softly, and soon he was hiding his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. Sam giggled as his nose tickled the soft spot of her neck. A strong cold wind blew through the door and leaves from the nearby tree entered the house, Naysa walked to grab them, and Sam pushed herself out of Jack.

"Come, let's go inside. I'll make all of us a hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa?"

"Yup, the Doctor called earlier with the results, we are not allergic to cocoa or skim milk and truth to be told I'm dying to have one. I can't believe the Doctor didn't think about an allergic screening of foods before…" she said helping him to get up.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Cassie and her bread…."

"See, these few extra pounds are all Cassie's fault," she said patting her lower belly, "When I'm looking like a whale due to too much bread then, you know who to blame." He laughed at her and grabbed Naysa placing her in her high chair. "So, is safe to ask what happened?" She bit her lower lip while stirring her pot of hot chocolate.

"I.. umm, well, I freaked out."

"No kidding, Sherlock," she winked and he knew she was trying to keep what could be a tough conversation as light as making cocoa in the kitchen with family could be.

"I was thinking how different coming home today was from … you know, way back…"

"When I went missing?" He nodded, she grimaced.

"You are still here, aren't you? And we are here too, so at the end, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"Well, yes, I was going through that, when … " he sighed. "Remember those days after five when I used to hop by your house just to check you were alive?"

"Yeah, when I used to crash on your couch to keep it real for me…" she acknowledged

"Well, that same fear swept in…"

"You thought you dreamt this."

"Yeah…"

"So, have you woken up?" She smiled.

"I believe so." The phone rung interrupting them, "It must be Amelia, I asked her to get me Hayes and Daniel, but I guess I took too long." He said grabbing the phone, "O'Neill Residence."

"Why did you wanted them?" She asked him frowning.

"Yup, I'm Jack O'Neill…" He said to the phone, then he covered the mic, "Well, A Social Services guy visited me. It turns out I'm free, Naysa's staying with me… With us." Sam's eyes widened, and a huge grin sprayed her face before contorting into a worried one when Jack's eyes widened in shock, and he dropped the phone to the floor. "Shit!" He exclaimed before, grabbing it.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worried, that kind of reaction only happened when something out of the ordinary happened. "Who's hurt? Do I have something?"

"I …" he puffed, "Well, you have something, Sam…" he added thoughtfully, and he could see her eyes filling once again with tears. And then he broke up in the most beautiful smile she had seen in a long while, "You are pregnant!"

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant, we are going to have a baby!"

"How? I mean, I know how but… I'm" she waved towards her frame which still was many pounds away from her average… "And we… you … "

"Are you trying to imply it isn't mine?" He joked

"Are you serious, Jack?" She asked confused.

"Yup, the Doc said she retook the test four times because she couldn't believe it either. And she then giggled and told me that apparently, I'm not as old as I look. I'm still not sure if that was or wasn't a compliment…" She threw herself into Jack's arms, and he rolled her in the air, Naysa laughed in the back.

"Jack! Put me down! I need to finish the chocolate!" Sam giggled. Happily, Jack placed her slowly on the floor and pecked her lips. "At least now I know why I was craving this," she hummed as she poured the liquid into three cups, completely unable to stop grinning.

They sat enjoying their beverages holding hands and smiling like teenagers, while their daughter mumbled to them about things they didn't quite understand. And that was possibly the best moment of their lives, so far.

"You know, I won't be able to blame Cassie on this…" she added after a while, patting her lower belly softly, his laugh was so wholeheartedly pure that soon they were all laughing together as if there was no care in the world.

 **The End.**


End file.
